Slave
by aqua543
Summary: Strange events have been occuring in Forks that was thought to be put to rest. Wolves are missing, humans are killed, and the vampires are acting extra suspicious than usual. We thought it was over, turns out, nothing is ever over in supernatural Forks. Supernatural, a bit of Romance, and a dash of horror. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AQUA543: Hi everybody:) new story here in the works. So my other story, "Even in Death" was, i think, one of my first good story that people like:) I'm kinda nervous for this second story cause it's different from "Even in Death" and well...I'm just nervous. :) Anyway, I've decided that Even in Death is going to have a sequel that I'm also working on, I got the first two chapters down, I just wanna get a few more down so I can post it up for you guys faster. I'm also working on "Lose Control" and I hope that insipration will hit me soon cuz I wanna continue it and get it out of my hair as quickly as possible. But until then Enjoy this story and please let me know how it goes:3 Thank you.**

**One thing that I want to mention about this story. It takes place after Breaking Dawn, but there is a few changes to it. Ok, so Jacob doesn't imprint on Renesmee, that's the first thing cause I think it's weird that he imprints on Bella's baby...Sorry, I'm just not a fan of that:) It takes place two years after Renesmee's birth, so I'm gonna say that she's...8?**

**Summery: Two years after Breaking Dawn and everything seems to be going smoothly around the calm town of Forks. There have been no disturbances from the vampire world of the Cullens or from the Quileute tribe. On the eight anniversary of Bella and Edward's wedding, things start to drastically change. Some of the wolves go missing, murders are happening in broad daylight, and one of the wolf pack's member is slowly changing back into a human. Jacob Black has taken it upon himself to go find what mysterious force is causing these changes, the killings, and the missing members, but he can't help but ask himself: Whose next? Or better yet, whose doing this?**

**Like the summery? Yes or no? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Here's a poem if it'll help you change your mind:3**

* * *

><p><em>So if you think you have a soul<br>Stop and think again_

But your brain controls your thoughts  
>And in self preservation<br>Will formulate the conclusion  
>"I am an individual<br>I have a soul  
>I control me"<p>

But the brain knows the truths  
>As much as the lies<br>For we are all slaves  
>Slaves of our minds<p>

_Mind Control by Jessamyn Wilson_

* * *

><p>The trees are quiet. The scenery was quiet. Everything was peaceful tonight in the woods of Forks. It's been weeks since the rainfall came over Washington and leaving record making rainfall that the people have ever seen. There were no floods, no one was hurt, everything turned out just fine. The trees became more greener, the flower's seemed to blossom a bit bigger and the animals seemed a bit more happier.<p>

Tonight. There was a heavy downpour that meteorologists predicted, but now all traces of rain have disappeared. The streets were a bit drier, the puddles have evaporated to return to where they once came.

Tonight. The sound of crickets seemed to intensify that regular. Animals became more active, running through the woods, crossing the roads with caution and grazing on the grass with ease at mind.

Tonight. All the humans are asleep at ease. Some mingling with each other around the television discussing memories or chores that done the next day. Some discuss of whether leaving their home and back on the stores so they can have some oxygen or catch a glimpse of the sun since the promise of a clear day is scheduled for tomorrow by the weather channel.

Even though it was peaceful for now. Something sinister was lurking in the woods. It stalked the woods. It breathed heavily, waiting for something to come its way. It smiled to itself.

A screech was then echoed throughout the entire area. The loud, noise drowned out everything that was close to it. Animals began to panic and fled from their peaceful mind. They scattered across the woods in fear that something was going to pounce on them.

Humans muted the television and went outside their doors to see what was happening, if this was a new alarm that the town has put to warn them of an emergency they said they would change. Some looked through their windows to see if there was anything wrong, if someone was in danger or if a terrorist had entered their town. But they saw no one, they didn't see the police come through, the news didn't show anything about a problem in those few minutes.

The screeching soon stopped, but the forest wasn't as quiet as it was before. Small animals began to run for cover, birds cry out in the night flying through the sky. Deers ran through the street, not even looking if there were cars coming through the empty street that lead into the city. A herd of them ran through all at the same time while one was behind trying to keep up.

It was after the small animal. Chasing right behind it, the small animal whimpered and ran faster, screaming as It scratched the deers hind legs eventually making it fall down to the ground. It was over the defenseless animal, touching its neck, its head, seemed to be examining it more than about to devour it's prey.

It grabbed the animal and lifted it off the ground and made it turn its face to his and said to it, "Run." It released the small animal and it ran for its life away from the stranger. It ran as fast as it could, swiftly through the forest, crashing into trees, but it didn't stop, even if it fell it kept on going. The animal saw an opening that lead to the other side of the woods. To where it's family was. Where it could be safe from harm.

It dashed faster, and faster and soon passed into the opening on the street but was hit. The vehicle slowed to a stop as it ran over the small animal under its wheels. The driver sat there and saw the blood on his windshield. He opened the door and stepped out into the cold air, his feet touched the bloody concrete and looked in front of him then to his sides before settling on the path of blood.

He walked towards the back of the car and saw the animal's lifeless body on the ground. He frowned as he saw the tire marks on the animal's torso. "Shit. He murmured as he put his hand on the car and grimace. He noticed something on the back legs of the small animal and approached it cautiously. He leaned down and saw scratch marks on its skin, it was too small for a mountain lion that roamed through these woods.

He heard something run through the woods and stood up. He was on high alert, waiting for something to come through, or someone to come through. He slowly walked back to his car, examining the woods and waited for something to come out or to make the same sound.

He was back inside and started the car again. He drove off from the site of the dead animal and was heading back to his designated area. La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think please :s<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**ChAQUA543: Hello everybody. So I got one review, which makes me happy:) and I got favorite likes or story alert, idk, but they also make me happy:D So this is Chapter One to 'Slave' and I hope that it comes out good. And hopefully more readers will like it and it'll go amazing as I plan:) Anyway, FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Homecoming<strong>

"Sam, what was that?" Emily asked as she got out of bed and stood behind her husband. He gazed through the bedroom window, waiting for something to appear, for the screeching to start again so he can call the pack to track it. The sound of crickets did not return but the birds were the only ones creating a noise that are starting to bother the reservation.

"I'm not sure," He responds, looking up at the dark sky, searching for birds that fly over his home.

"Are the others awake?" She asks, rubbing her eye and yawning softly. He turns and walks towards the light switch, staring at the houses across from his.

"We'll find out." He flickers the lights for a few seconds inbetween and waits for the house infront of him. The top floor lights turned on and began to flicker just like Sam did a few seconds ago. "Em, open the window." He asks her politely. She nods and does so, opening it to a chilly night in La Push. Emily shivers a bit but looks out the window and sees the house across do the same.

"Embry!" She calls out, waving her arm out.

He waves back. "Hey Em. Did you hear that?" He asks.

"Yeah," She responds, "Oh, hang on, Sam wants to talk to you."

"Alright." He answers back, his voice echoing across the woods. Emily pulls her head back inside and Sam soon emerges.

"Embry, are the others awake?" He asks?

"I haven't gotten a chance to call any of them. I'm assuming that they are, I mean, don't you hear the entire reservation?" He asks and looks to his left and sees the house all the way at the end. The window opens and out pops someone. "Hey Jared! Did you hear that?"

He rubs his eyes, "How couldn't I?" He yawns, "My mom and little sister screamed their lungs out almost giving me a heart attack." He goes back inside and stretches. He then pops his head back out and looks up to the sky, "And now these guys are having a spaz attack," He grimaces, "Hope they don't shit on my face."

"Jared," Sam calls, "Have you heard from Paul and Quil?"

Jared kneels down, his arms crossed on the window sill and places his chin on it. He closes his eyes and sighs, "Yeah, Quil is up and Paul just rambled, screaming at me for no goddamn reason." He shouts.

"You know how Paul gets when he wakes up in the morning, Jared." Embry comments.

Jared opens one of his eyes and stares at his friend, "Speaking of morning it's only four a.m." He retorts, looking at his cellphone and scoffs, "Hey Sam are we going to do anything about this? Or just wait until the sun comes out?"

Sam looks back inside and sees Emily sitting on the bed, waiting for him, but he notices how tired she looks. He sighs, "Call Paul and Quil, Jared, Embry, go get Seth and Leah and tell them to meet us at Billy Black's house." He ordered.

Embry nodded and jumped out of the window on to the floor. He stood slowly looking around his surroundings making sure nothings around that could launch at him. Jared sighs and mutters to himself and soon launches himself out the window. He looks up to the skies at the birds she grimaces. "Shut up." He mutters and walks over to Embry.

Embry notices the dark rings under Jared's tired eyes and remembered that he hasn't gotten any sleep this past. Kim went out-of-town with her sister to a college in Seattle, leaving Jared here with only a few texts and a phone call. He's been anxious about her and has waited by the phone for her to give a call all these nights. Since she's coming tomorrow, Jared took advantage and slept peacefully until the mysterious noise echoed across waking his entire family and himself from his slumber.

Embry smirks, "Gee Jared, they're just birds."

Jared glares, "Listen, I've had a history with those," He points up to the sky, "Things. They've tried to bite my head off since I was five, and they succeeded with my arm. I swear if they try it again," His teeth clenched, "I'm going to turn them into fried chicken."

Embry grins, "Good luck with that. By the way, give me one of them when you do, 'Kay." He pats him on the shoulder, only to have Jared grab it and turn him to his backside and throws him down to the ground. "Not funny Jared," Embry manages to say with his face to the ground.

Jared smirks, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you." He steps on his head and hears Embry mumble.

Sam appears, "Jared, leave Embry alone." He tells him looking down a bit amused.

Jared nods and lifts his foot from the back of Embry's head. Embry brings his head slowly and takes several deep breaths, wiping off the dirty that's around his mouth and cheeks. "What were you trying to do? Suffocate me?"

Jared smiled, "Yes."

Embry growls a bit and gets up from the floor and stares at Jared, "Hope they bit your ear off," He mutters.

Sam rolls his eyes, "Jared, Embry, did you call them?" He asks impatiently.

"Yeah, they're coming over here now," Embry responds.

Jared stretches, "Yeah so are they." He points out into the darkness as two figures walk slowly over to the three men. Paul and Quil were walking side by side, a strong stern face was on both of theirs. They walked upright and their shoulders were a bit tense.

The birds began to subside from their cawing and started disappearing little by little. Jared breathed as he stared up into the dark sky and smiled a bit. Embry looked over at him and shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Did you guys see anything?" Sam asked.

Paul shook his head.

Quil responded. "We didn't see anything. We just woke up when that thing echoed across the reserve. I ran outside when I heard it, but it wasn't anywhere near from here." He scratched the back of his head, "I'm guessing that whatever it was isn't close by here. Maybe around the forest in Forks, but here I don't think so."

Paul rolled his eyes, "How do you know this? Maybe it's right in our woods now waiting to pounce on us and tear one of us apart."

Quil doesn't answer to Paul and just shakes his head.

"What about Seth and Leah?" Embry asks.

Quil shrugs his shoulders. He looks over at Paul but he doesn't answer. "Paul?"

"What?" He growls.

"Are you ok?" Embry asks.

He grimaces, "It's four in the morning. What do you think?"

Jared smirks. "Welcome to my world."

Paul glances at Jared and snorts. "Shut up."

Jared frowns. "Make me."

Paul smiles and let's his hands fall to his sides. "Gladly."

Sam stands in between the two before any of them advance forward. Paul takes a few steps back and crosses his arms again and glances down at the ground. Jared raises his brows and shrugs his shoulders and jerks his head forward.

"Look."

Embry follows his gaze and sees a small figure walking over to the pack. Quil and Paul turn to see the figure making its way towards them. It soon started running over to them, making the pack a bit anxious about who it is. Paul started to growl and get on all fours, he soon let the feeling take over and shifted into his wolf form. He growled at the figure and waited for it to get closer.

Sam didn't tell Paul to stop but waited for it to get a bit closer to the others. The figure halted and stood there for a while. It appeared to lean forward and then it's head started to perk up again and ran again only a bit faster than before. Paul roared and charged at the dark figure in front of them.

"Paul!"

He didn't listen to his alpha. He couldn't hear anyone, only thing he saw was the threat in front of him that awoke him from his slumber and would've attacked his friends or family or the innocent humans on the reserve.

The dark figure stopped and backed away slowly. Paul pounced on the dark figure, making it fall to the ground. Paul stood over it and snarled at the figure but then stopped. He blinked a few times and sniffed the boy in front of him. He backed away from him and realized who it was and shifted back into human form and stood on two legs.

The boy sat up and stared at Paul with wide eyes and swallowed hard, "Thanks for not attacking me." His voice was a bit shaken up, but he appeared just fine as he stared at the others.

"Seth," Sam called, standing next to Paul, "Why did you come here by yourself?"

Seth stood up and looked up at his alpha and pack member and swallowed. "Leah wasn't feeling so well. "

Sam's brows furrowed, "What's wrong with her?" He asked a bit of worry in his voice.

Seth shrugged, "I don't know, I went into her room to wake her up when Embry texted us and she wasn't feeling so well she told me."

Paul scoffs, "I bet she's faking it. Not to come over here and sleep in."

Seth shook his head, "She wasn't faking it."

Paul rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with her then?" He asked a bit rudely.

"She was shaking a bit and she said that her abdomen was hurting." He retorted, standing his ground against the other male. Paul growled as Seth stood in front of him, challenging his authority and his ground.

"Paul, stop it." Sam commanded. Paul twitched and looked back at his alpha, he sighed and backed away slowly. Sam turned his attention back to Seth and asked him, "Has this happened before?" He questioned, not recalling anything happening to the only female in the pack or sensing anything wrong with her these past few days or weeks.

Seth shook his head.

Jared squinted. "Embry."

Embry looked over to him, "Yeah?"

Jared squinted a bit harder and blinked, "Are those headlights?"

Embry followed Jared's gaze and saw the two small lights in the distance. "Sam," Embry called out.

"I see them." He responded. Seth turned around and saw the headlights coming as well. Quil took a step forward and lifted his head a bit to see if he could get a view of the driver from his place.

He turned his head to Sam. "Want me to check who it is?" He asked.

Sam shook his head. "Whoever it is," He said, looking at Quil through the corner of his eye, "Is coming over this way." He waited a bit and looked back at the lights then back at Quil, "I don't want any of us separated now. It's not safe and I can't afford to lose any of you."

Quil nodded. He looked at his alpha and went into deep thought about what his intentions were when he said those words. Were they sincere or a bit of selfishness with it. Sam had acted a bit strange these past few days, he hasn't been doing his rightful duties that an alpha should do and watch over the reserve or commanding his pack to do their nightly patrol and check if there were any intruders on the land. Instead, he's been more at home lately or disappearing for hours until he comes back from wherever he's been.

Sam turned his attention back to the two lights that were growing bigger and bigger as it approached. They heard the engine of the vehicle grow louder and louder as it was soon a few feet in front of them. There was silence between the boys but it wasn't completely silent with the motor of the car in front of them roaring. The lights nearly blinding all of them.

The headlights then turned off all of a sudden and it was dark again. The door opened and the driver stepped out of the car, he waved his hand in the air at the pack. They waited, unsure who the stranger was, until a familiar scent rolled past them making them a bit easier.

The walked over to the pack with a smile on his face that none of them could see, he stood in front of the alpha and took his arm out. Sam looked down at it and smiled a bit as he took it and shook his hand. "How was the trip? Just what you needed?" He asked.

"Sorta," The stranger shrugged his shoulders, "It was good. Got to clear my head off of a few things, but not the things I was hoping, you know?"

Sam nodded. "Welcome back Jacob."

Jacob nods his head and looks at the other as they said their hello to their pack member. Jacob smiled a bit wider at each of them as he remembered his friends and his home. But he couldn't help but wonder, what were they doing out here in the middle of the night? "Is everything ok?" He asked a bit uneasy.

Seth looked at the others then at Sam and slowly answered, "Well...there was a loud screeching that was across the reservation and in Forks too that sorta woke everybody up."

Jacob bit his lip, "You guys heard it too?"

"You heard it Jake," Embry stepped into the conversation, "On your way back?"

He nodded, "There were a few screeching when I entered the state lines, but I figured that it were the bats or something. Maybe a deer who choked on a twig. But there was a really creepy one that lasted for like a minute, or a few seconds than the ones I heard when I entered Washington again."

He shivered a bit and shook his head. He remembered the long drive it took from his second rest stop, from his long trip from Santa Monica, California, at Portland, Oregon when the strange sounds started happening on the road again. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or his desperation to get back home to his father, his sister and the pack.

"Hey Jake." Quil's voice brought Jacob out of his thought.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Why is blood on the hood of your car?" He questioned walking a bit closer and seeing the specks of dried blood all over the hood and lower part of the car, to its tires.

"I hit a deer on my way back here," He told him, wiping some of the blood off of the hood with his hand. He looked at it and grimaced as he saw it. "It's gonna take me a while to get off the ones that have already dried up off of the paint." He groans to himself, wiping the blood on the grass.

"Did you see anything else on your way back here?" Sam asked.

Jacob shook his head, not paying attention that much to him more to his car. He grimaced and sighed, "Hey Sam, I'll see you guys later today, I gotta get home and check up on my dad and sister if they're ok," He looks back at the others, "You guys should get some sleep, you need your energy and everything if we're gonna go patrolling later on, don't you think Sam?"

Sam growled a bit, "That's right."

Jared's eyes widen, "More sleep?"

Sam nods his head.

Jared smiles widely, "Later!" He runs back inside his house through the way he came outside and immediately jumped into his bed.

Embry smirked and shook his head, "See you guys later."

"Paul and Quil, make sure Seth gets home safely, I don't want him walking around here by himself," He commands the two other wolves.

Paul grimaces and sighs, "Great, have to look after the Clearwater brat now."

Seth glares, "Who are you calling a brat?"

Paul growls.

Quil rolls his eyes, "Will the two of you stop it." He scolds, the both of them glare at him and look away, heading home. "Later Jake." He soon exits with the other two and leaves Jacob and Sam by themselves.

Jacob turns on the wipers, hoping that it'll take a bit of the blood specks off of the window, but it doesn't seem to work. He breathes out of frustration and hits the roof of the car a bit to hard, leaving a dent. Jacob's eyes widen and all the blood from his face drained and he starts panicking over his car.

Sam smirks and shakes his head, "See you later, Jake."

Jacob whispers, "Later." Jacob growls and out of frustration starts stomping the ground a bit and almost hits the roof of his car before he catches himself and prevents him from doing so. He shakes his head and gets back inside the car, closing the door a bit to hard causing the side mirror to the car to crack. He sits in the car and feels heat rushing to his head all over his body but closes his eyes and breathes in a deep, slow, calming breath which subsides the heat.

He starts the car calmly and looks up and presses the accelerator gently as the car rolls through the reservation, passing Embry and Jared's house over to a small woodland area to get to his house. The small drive took about five minutes for him to go back to his house, he smiled a bit as he got out of the car and stared at the place where he's lived in since he was a small boy. He opened the trunk of his car and retrieved the two bags that were present and grabbed the both of them and closed the trunk lightly hoping that it wouldn't break.

He walked over to the first few steps and pulled out the keys from his pocket. As he inserted the key and turned it ready to open the door. He hears whispering in his ear and turns slowly behind him checking if anything, or anyone, was there. The whispers started again and he walked over to his car and saw that no one was there, he went around the other side and no one was there either.

He stood there and swallowed hard, he went back to the front door and went inside with his bags and closed the door a bit forcefully and put the lock on it. Welcoming his homecoming home, even if his family wasn't awake, he still felt happiness inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>AQUA543: Tell me what you think?:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUA543: Chapter two:) READ thank you:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: News Report<strong>

It was almost one in the afternoon when Jacob Black arose from his bed to a bit of displeasure and pain on his lower back. He got up and winced a bit at the soreness he felt as he rose slowly. He stretched his arms and felt relief when the soreness disappeared a bit. He rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit loudly as he looked around his dim room.

He checked his phone to see if anyone called him while he was sleeping. No calls. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to the door. He opened to the sound of clattering in the kitchen and the aroma of what he knew was Rachel's breakfast in the making. His mouth watered as he took a few more steps out of the door and was soon hit with the sounds of the kitchen utensils hitting the frying pan and dishes make his stomach grumble even louder.

He stands there and smiles a bit. His sister has created to what Jacob believes is food paradise just like on the Travel Channel or the Food network when his sister watches it to get new recipes. He even, at times, glances at the channel when he's starving and his sister goes to the grocery store to get more food and cook for him and his dad, and sadly now Paul too.

The front door opens and in comes Paul without a shirt smirking at his future brother-in-law. "Morning bro, how'd you sleep?" He asked a bit loud.

Rachel turns around and sees Jacob awake and a big smile comes on to her face. "Jake!" She screams, running over to her little brother and embraces him with a wooden spoon in one hand soaked in pancake mix and another filled with bacon grease from the skillet. "I missed you so much! When did you get in?" She asked him with a wide smile on her face.

Jacob smiles, "Last night, I didn't want to wake anybody up when I got in, ya know?"

Rachel pouts, "Would've at least knocked on my door," She shrugs it of and smiles, "Well at least I know that all of this won't go to waste." She points to the number of plates on the table and on the counter. "Paul, baby, can you go check on my dad to see if he's awake?" She asks him in a kind, loving tone as she goes over to him and gives him a peck on the cheek.

Paul nods and walks past Jacob, slapping him on the back of his head. Jacob turns and glares as Paul laughs to himself and knocks on his dads door. "Hey Billy," He calls his name, "Breakfasts ready."

He hears the television on in his room, "I'll be out there in a minute." He calls out.

"Hey Jake you hungry?" Rachel asks.

Jacob turns his head to see the bountiful feast in front of him and nods. He runs over to the table and begins to collect a large amount of eggs, bacon, pancakes, biscuits and sausages on the two plates that he grabbed. He sets it at the kitchen counter and smiles to himself. He turns his back for a minute to get a cup from the pantry but when he turns back he meets with disappointment and anger.

Disappointment because his food has disappeared from where he left it. And anger because he knows who took it. He sets the cup on the counter and turned towards the living room as he saw Paul there eating his food like the pig he was. Jacob growled as he walked over to the living room and stood right next to Paul, anger and annoyance seething through him, making it obvious to Paul as he looked up and smiled with his face stuff filled with food.

"Give it back." He growled.

Paul shook his head and went to grab the remote of the television and turned it on. Jacob growled even louder as Paul ignored him and swallowed the food in his mouth, he grabbed a biscuit and was about to put it in his mouth when Jacob pounced on him. Paul wrestled with Jacob on the floor rolling around grunting and trying to get ahold of his neck.

"Get off of me!" Jacob yelled, punching Paul on his arm.

Paul growled and head butted Jacob hard in the head, causing Jacob to groan out loud. Paul smirked and was ready to punch him, but Jacob knead him in the stomach causing Paul to kneel in pain.

Jacob got up and tried to go over to the food, only to have Paul grab his ankle and make him fall back to the floor and dragged him away from the plate and pulled his hair tightly, causing Jacob to shriek but hold it in. He grabbed his forearm and rolled over, getting up from the ground with Paul getting up as well and pouncing on him yet again, causing Jacob to fall back a bit and hit the bookshelf and a few books falling to the ground.

Paul growled and ran after him, only to have Jacob move out-of-the-way and crashing face first into the book shelf. He groan and held his nose as he felt blood start to flow down his nostril. He heard Jacob snicker and glared over at him as he charged once again after him. Jacob saw this and ran around the house, knocking over a table, books, and a few other things to the floor before Paul caught him and started punching him.

Rachel was oblivious to her boyfriend and brother fighting, she was to busy reading Cosmopolitan's love & lust section which was pretty interesting this month's issue. The rumbling of objects hitting their bodies and their growling intensifying brought out Jacob's father, Billy Black, from his room. Wheeling across the hallway he stopped just a feet away from the boys. The both looked up at him and smiled nervously as they got off of each other and stood straight, not looking at him in the eye.

Billy crossed his arms, looking at the two boys in front of him. Jacob with a bruise on his forehead the size of a frying pan and Paul who had blood flowing down his nostril. Billy sighed and looked over at his daughter who was oblivious to everything that had just happened. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the boys and nodded his head slowly.

Billy looked over at Jake first then at Paul, "Honestly, how old are you?" He asked.

None of them answered.

"Jacob?" He said sternly.

"Sixteen." He answered.

"No, you know that just because you don't age means that you stay the same," He rose his brow, "Now then, how old are you?" He asked again.

Jacob sighed, "Twenty-four." He answered again, twiddling his thumbs.

Billy nodded, "Paul?"

Paul swallowed, "Same."

Billy nodded, "Alright then. Now then, why don't the both of you stop acting like five-year olds and act like mature adults that you are. Do you think you can do that?" He asked the both of them.

They both nodded.

"Good, now then. Jacob go get a new plate-"

"What?" His voice cracked, his eyes widen in disbelief as his father was allowing Paul to get away with this.

Paul snickered.

Billy's eyebrows rose, Jacob sighed and nodded and went back into the kitchen to get a new plate of food. The disappointment soon disappeared when he saw the food piling again and smiled a bit as he got two plates and poured the same amount of food he had on his original two plates and felt the glee he felt before. He went over to the living room and sat on the other chair from Paul and ate in peace, calming his stomach from all the grumbling.

He hadn't eaten anything yesterday when he stopped for a bit at Portland. He was too worried to get back home and see his family and friend. He bought a box of granola bars and Quaker oat bars, his favorite, but consumed them all in the first hour of the trip, leaving him to the sound of his stomach complaining all the way on the road.

He sat down in the chair next to Paul, who was sitting on the sofa ignoring the world as he kept on eating the food that was rightfully Jacob's. Jacob shrugged and started stuffing his face and soon forgot about the world as he was in bliss, calming his stomach from grumbling and restoring his energy.

Rachel looked up at her magazine and saw the boys eating there in peace and couldn't help but smile brightly as she looked back down, oblivious to the commotion they both caused a few seconds ago.

Billy rolled to her side and she noticed her father, she smiled warmly, "Morning dad." She gave him a big hug that she has always done since she was a young little girl. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up straight, "How did you sleep?" She asked him.

Billy shrugged his shoulders, "Alright." He answered, he pointed over to his son, "Did you say hello to your brother?"

She nodded, "Already beat you to it dad," She smiled and it soon disappeared as she looked over at Jacob who kept on eating and stuffing his face with food. "I really hope he chews." She mutters under her breath.

Billy smirks, "Rachel, have you watched the news?" He asked her.

Rachel looked down and shrugged her shoulders, "I saw it, its not talking about yesterday, but on Channel 34 they're talking about something."

"What was it?"

She shook her head, chipping off her nail polish, "I don't recall exactly, but I think it has to do with what happened last night." She mused, looked up then back down at her nails. She grimace, "Do you think Jake knows?"

Billy cocked his head to the side, "I'm not sure exactly, but I'm sure Sam already told him what happened last night." Rachel looks down at her father and then back at her nails and frowns, "Did you sleep alright after?"

Rachel shakes her head, "Heck no. Those birds couldn't be quiet for two seconds." She sighs and rubs her eye and grabs a plate and puts a decent amount of food on it. She then passes it down to her father and places it on his lap, he looks up and smiles at her. He takes his first bite of the eggs, then the sausage and then the biscuit and chews slowly, other than his son and Paul in the living room consuming at an alarming rate that would give a normal human a stomach ache. Rachel raises her brows in disgust and shudders, "I think I just lost my appetite." She muses.

Her father laughs. "Somethings never get old" He whispers. He places his plate on the table and rolls over to the living room, through the things that have fallen on the floor. He picks up a few things on his way and placing them on his lap and stops next to his son, who finished eating his two plates and seemed satisfied, as did Paul who had fallen asleep. Billy smirks as he stares at Paul who has his mouth open, snoring loudly and a bit of drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

Jacob snickers, "Poor Paul," He puts a face on and soon rolls his eyes and looks at his dad, "Hey dad, sorry about the mess, I'll clean it up when I digest a bit." He pats his hand on his hard stomach and looks back at his dad.

Billy nods, "You better, because Rachel worked very hard to keep this house clean for your arrival, which was supposed to be this morning, not last night." Jacob crosses his arms and shrugs, "Why was that son?"

"Why was what?"

"Why did you come in last night? I thought you were gonna stop at Portland then head back up here in the morning." He asked.

Jacob looked down, "I just missed home, yah know."

"Then why didn't you call?"

"I don't know," He let out a laugh and looked around the room then back at his dad. "I didn't think about it, I thought I would get home like at ten or something."

"Why didn't you?"

Jacob shook his head, "There was an accident." He seemed agitated and then continued, "Some guy crashed into another car and it blocked the road for about, two hours, by the time I got out of Oregon was like at twelve or something." He let his head fall back on the cushion and looked up, he let out a groan and rubbed his eyes, "The most unproductive two hours of my life."

"So, is that why you ate all the food you bought?" He asks, smiling.

Jacob nods, "I was starving," He rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn, "Do we have by the way?" He asks.

Billy runs his hand through his son's hair and shakes it a bit. Jacob does nothing to stop him, but only closes his eyes. "Dad, quit it." He says with no strength in his voice at all.

Billy smiles. "So, tell me, why was there blood on the front of the car?" He asks.

Jacob opens his eyes and looks over at his dad then at the T.V. showing a cartoon marathon of some show Claire watches. "I hit a deer on my way home."

Billy frowns, "It just jumped out of no where, I didn't mean to hit it."

"I know you didn't son." He says, raising his brow.

"Is the blood still there?"

Billy shakes his head, "Paul cleaned it this morning," He tells him. "And he fixed the dents and the cracked mirror on your car as well," He adds.

Jacob nods his head. He looks over at Paul who is waking up slowly and rubs his eyes. He looks around the room and stops at the T.V. His eyes open wide as he reaches for the remote out of Jacob's hand violently.

"Hey Paul! What the..."

"Shut up, Black!" He shouts, raising the volume.

Jacob and Billy turn their heads to the T.V. and see the local news Channel 34. On the bottom of the screen it said in big white letters with the red bar, "MISSING IN FORKS." Jacob wakes up and leans forward and listens to the reporter on the scene. It was raining lightly and he had an umbrella, a raincoat, a stern face that he gives every single night. On the other side of the screen was a blonde woman with a serious face on like her comrade.

"For those just tuning in, we are reporting a missing twenty-seven year old in the area." She says rather quickly but clear enough to hear. "We turn to Bill on the scene, Bill what's going on?"

The man blinks for a few seconds, "Morning Kirsten, I'm here at the home of twenty-seven year old Diana Wells," A picture of the missing girl comes through, showing a pale, brunette with green eyes and a gorgeous smile on her face from what is a family picture. "Her brother reported her missing at eleven in the morning when she went to work all the way to Port Angles. He received a call from her employer who tells him that she never showed up for work." He pauses a bit to catch his breath and walks a bit showing the home behind him, "He tried to call her, but she doesn't answer her phone and none of her friends or family have seen this young woman."

Kirsten nods, "Have the police found anything yet?"

He waits a bit and continues, "Not yet. They are still looking around town, interrogating her family and friends, searching for her car, all those small parts to find this young woman. Only time will tell if she's well and safe." He finishes.

She nods, "Alright, thank you Bill. We now turn to the next report of the mysterious screeching that hit the small town of Forks last night. Have the police given you any informational on that?"

"The police have told me that it's nothing to worry about. That it's just the new alarm system being tested last night. There is nothing to be alarmed about and apologize for the inconvenience." He finishes.

Paul scoffs, "New alarm system, my ass." He mutters to himself and gets up from the couch.

"Paul, where are you going?" Jacob asks.

"Out of here," He says walking over to the kitchen and hugs Rachel. Rachel shrieks as he lifts her up from the ground and spins her a bit and takes her over to the couch. He pecks her on the cheek and smiles, "I'll see you later." He says with a smile on his face.

She smiles and nods, "See you babe."

Paul nods and waves, "Later Billy, later Jake."

"Bye Paul." Jake mutters as he raises the volume of the T.V. as they show an image of a dead deer carcass on the road. Jake shivers as he sees the small animal on the ground, it's body ripped apart from a mountain lion or a wolf or a bear that came along and had a small snack. He sees the police picking up the small animal and putting it in a van and directing traffic around them.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go get a bit more of rest." He says without looking at him.

"Alright son." He says, staring at the T.V. as they replay the missing girl's pictures and her family and friends speaking about how worried they are about her.

"Later Jake." Rachel waves and stares at the T.V. as well.

Jake nods and retreats back into his room and closes the door and lays down. He hugs the pillow and breathes in the scent. He nuzzled his head into it and lets out a small sigh. He closes his eyes as he breathes in deeply than exhales slowly and repeats this for a few seconds. Something he's always done even when he was younger.

All of the sudden a memory came through his mother. Her rubbing her son's back as he fell asleep soundly, she kisses his forehead and whispered, "Night Jake," into his ear and kissed his cheek softly and tucked him in.

He opens his eyes and sees no one there. He sighs and turns his head to face the wall and just closed his eyes once again. Shrugging off the image that has bothered for a while. When a week before California, on the way there, when he was there, and on his way back home, even last night when he tried to sleep from the sound of birds cawing over him.

He shrugged the thought away again and closed his eyes again. He fell asleep in the first ten minutes and dreamt of nothing. The same thing he dreamt of last night. And the night before, and all the other nights before in the past two months.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua543: Well:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AQUA543: Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Feeling Great<strong>

Seth sat in the living room watching the news broadcast of Diana Wells, the missing girl who police are searching for this afternoon. There was more information submitted about her from her family and friends. She was a beauty queen when she was a teenager and was very popular in high school and well liked by many. She was a good girl and did everything perfect. A student, graduated in the top twenty of her class. She went to college, completed with top honors and got her degree in dentistry and is working for one of the most acknowledged dentists in the Forks area.

Seth frowned as her mother appeared on the screen, she seemed worried and looked around her. She held a picture of her daughter to the screen. "Diana, if your watching please answer your phone and make sure your alright." She said, her voice shaking.

A picture of the girl's car appeared on the bottom right hand of the screen. It was a two thousand and seven, blue Mercedes Benz when she received it four years ago on her twenty-third birthday.

Seth sighed, "Hate watching the news." He started channel surfing, hoping to find something better and keep his mind entertained.

He heard someone descend from the stairs. He looked over and saw his sister. She acknowledged him with a smile, "Hey Seth."

Seth stared at her with amazement. Last night she appeared sick and everything, now she looked better and normal. "Hey Leah, feeling better?" He asked her in a wondering tone.

She shrugged her shoulders and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah. Just fine." Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore one of his T-Shirts and jeans. She walked over to the kitchen and peeped through the counter and laid her arms down and looked at the T.V. then back at Seth. "Did you sleep, Seth?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah," He answered, "Woke up a few hours ago to run some errands." He kept channel surfing to see if there was anything interesting on the T.V. for once. "It's kinda nasty looking outside."

Leah raised her brows, "Seth, when is it never nasty looking?"

Seth mumbled something incoherent to Leah's ears. She stretched her arms and laid her head on the cold counter. She smiled a bit to herself at how soothing it felt against her cheek.

He stopped on the same channel he was before and just sat there and watched them broadcast more information on the missing girl. He sat there with an expressionless face and looked around the room, then over to his sister. He got up and went over to the kitchen and picked up his sister. She opened her eyes and screamed when he had her over his shoulder.

"Seth!" She screamed.

He went back into the living room and placed her on the sofa. She looked over at him with confusion and anger creeping up slowly. "What the hell was that for?" She asked, getting up, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the sofa.

"Geez, relax," He had a grin on his face, "I'm just trying to spend time with my _Wittle Sister._" He said in a baby tone and pinched both of Leah's cheek.

She slapped his hands away and attacked her brother, "Little?" She tickled his abs and around the neck, "Whoever said I was the little sister, baby brother." She retorted, a smile slowly growing on her lips.

Seth's booming laughter filled the living room, "Leah...Leah! Quit it!"

She shook her head, "Never!"

Seth fell on the floor, dying of laughter, he tried to get up, only to have Leah jump on him again and continue erupting in laughter. "Ok! OK! I give! I give!"

Leah pulls back and lays down on the couch. She grabs the remote, starts changing the channel with a bored expression on her face. Seth's head slowly pops up into her vision. His eyes stare into hers. She pouts, "Yes?" She asks, continuing to change the channel without looking.

"That was a low blow,"Seth replied, turning around, facing the T.V. and sat down. He laid his back against the sofa and watched the same news channel that were talking about the missing girl, change to a brighter story of a little girl finding her lost dog after a year it went missing from its backyard.

Leah's brows rose.

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"What's with the face then?" He asked.

She pursed her lips and shook her head, "How cheesy that story's making me." She replied. She got up from the couch and walked over Seth's legs, he didn't feel anything, he just followed his sister.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Kitchen."

"Hungry?"

She shook her head. She opened the pantry and searched for something. "Leah?"

"What?" She said a bit harshly.

"What are you getting?" He asked a bit softly.

"Seth, I can't hear you. Speak up." She retorted.

"What are you getting?" He said a bit louder.

"Advil." She respond.

Seth's brows furrowed. _Since when did she started using that again? _"Why?"

"I don't know," She muttered under her breath.

"Leah." He said a bit concerned. Since when did his sister needed to use pills again? "Since when did you started using them again?" He asked, Seth glanced over at the T.V. who were showing the missing girl once again. Leah looked at it and she stared at it.

"Whose that?" She asked.

Seth looked up at his sister and stares at her. She had the pills in her hand clear in sight to her brother. "A girl who went missing today." He told her, keeping his eyes on the bottle and her sister's hand around it. He swallowed a bit, he suddenly felt protective of his sister.

"What's her name?" She asked, "She looks really familiar." She bit her lip and crossed her legs.

"Um, I think it's Diana Wells-"

"Diana?" Leah cut him off. Her face was hard, she stood there shock. She snatched the remote and raised the volume and saw the news broadcast again of Diana Wells' investigation. The police are now suspecting that kidnapping may take part by someone who she knew or went off somewhere far away from Forks. "I went to high school with that girl." She points at the screen showing a picture of Diana's senior picture with the 'Class of 2001' icon in front of her as she smiles genuinely.

"Did you know here?" He asked.

"I was friends with her." She said, biting her nails, something she always does when she's nervous. "I haven't heard from her in a while though. Hope she turns up." She muses.

"I don't remember her." Seth told her.

"You never met her. I became friends with her my senior year." The broadcast showed the image of Diana's mother and her brother alongside her, begging for anyone whose seen, or taken, their daughter/sister to bring her back safely. "I remember them too." She rubs her hand on the back of her neck and looks down at the pills. "Seth, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" He asked. She made her way past the T.V. and through the hallway. He got up from the couch and saw her down the passage. She opened the door to the bathroom and closed it. Seth heard her open the faucet, open the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, and take out one of the plastic cups. She filled it with water, he then heard her open the bottle.

"Leah." Seth said, uneasy with what his sister would do with those pills, or how many she would take. "Leah, are you ok?"

"Yeah." She opened the door and showed herself standing straight. "Why?"

"What's with the pills then?"

She shook her head. "I'm just taking them. I have a bit of a migraine." She said with a bit of comfort in her voice, "The reason why I wasn't feeling so well last night." She reminded him.

He nodded. "How many did you take?"

She looked at the back of the bottle. She showed it to him. "Two."

"Are you sure?"

She scoffed. "What you don't believe me?"

Seth stood there. He didn't say anything at first, leading Leah to assume what she knew he was thinking. "I don 't believe you..."

"Leah. You know why I'm assuming this."

She pushed him out-of-the-way, he saw Leah cringe a bit when she did. "Look, that happened once. And you know why I did it." She said through her teeth. She walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Sis, I'm worried for you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like that."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Listen. I didn't have an overdose. Plus last time it was an accident." Seth didn't say anything, it annoyed Leah when he didn't. She continued, "Seth. It was two weeks ago and I had a migraine too. But it was bad, so I took more than two."

"Don't tell me the story, I was there with you when it happened."

"Ok," She turned her body half way towards him, "So you saw how bad it was. And how many pills did the bottle say to take?" She waited for him to answer, only he never did. "Two. But it wasn't working."

"And you being an idiot decided to take triple the amount of pills you are supposed to take." He finished for her. He remembered that day very well. Leah screaming in pain in bed. Holding her hands to her head, tossing and turning her covers. She winced and kneeled over when she tried to get up from her bed. Seth carried his sister to the living room when she demanded it.

He placed her on the sofa, bringing her ice and water to cool her down or to ease the migraine. She ordered him to get the pills from the pantry, he did what he was told and brought her two, just as the bottle recommended. He brought it to her and she ingested it quickly, hoping it would ease it quickly. A few minutes she grew impatient, she then decided to run to the kitchen while her brother was up in her room retrieving a blanket and pillow for her.

She swallowed six pills all at the same time, with no water at all. She waited for the pain to subside or to ease up a bit, only to greet the spasms she felt when she realized what was happening.

She ran into the living room and slammed the walls for Seth to hear. He ran downstairs as fast as he could, when he reached downstairs, he saw his sister putting her hands around her neck. Seth didn't think twice when he picked up his sister and ran into her car and raced to the hospital so doctors could pump her stomach of all the pills. Surprisingly, she didn't feel the migraine when she reached the hospital.

The same time Jacob Black decided to leave to California for his mysterious roadtrip.

"Look, Seth, I didn't do it last night when you came home." She pointed at herself up and down. She even stood up and twirled around like a product those shopping channel try to promote and urge viewers to buy. "I am perfectly fine." She said with a fake smile on her face.

Seth nodded.

"See, so put all of this silly suspicion behind." She told him, punching his arm. He didn't feel it, but Leah winced.

"You ok?"

She glanced at him. She massaged her hand, caressing it gently. "Yeah. Just playing around, Sethy," She said, her voice sounded so different from before. He could hear her lying, in her voice and her heart.

The T.V. suddenly showed pictures of the woods just outside Forks. Seth saw this and drew his attention towards the old antique again. Leah followed his gaze and watched.

She swallowed hard when the anchorwoman appeared, her face serious, white as a ghost, she whipped her hair a bit from her face and stared at the camera. You could tell she was tense, a little nervous as well.

"What do you think's going on?" Seth asked.

Leah shook her head.

The anchorwoman breathed in, "We are here to interrupt the news for another missing person reported in the same area."

Seth cringed.

Leah shivered, "Oh god."

"We are here to report Mr. Jordan Light was reported missing just a few minutes ago by his wife of ten years," A picture of the couple appeared on the screen, both of their faces had a gleaming smile and happiness were in their eyes. "If anyone has seen him, or Diana Wells, please contact authorities as soon as possible." She nodded and looked down as they showed the two pictures of Diana and Jordan side by side.

Leah touched Seth's arm. "I hope they find him."

Seth doesn't answer.

"Seth?" Leah looks at her brother's face. He was pale, his eyes wide, they darted all over the room.

"That guy. Looks familiar." He muttered.

Leah turned back to the T.V. screen and saw the two missing people. Jordan had dark features, a large nose, almond-shaped eyes, and a large mouth. His eyes were as dark as Seth's and Leah's joined, maybe even darker, but showed kindness in them. His perfect white, straight teeth made Leah a bit jealous of her own teeth, not that they weren't good, but his was just better. He was six feet standing and worked as a psychiatrist in Seattle, only to come home to Forks for his wife.

"Hope they find him," He murmurs.

Leah embraces her brother, "They are," He didn't see her eyes, but they showed doubt. She swallowed hard again, she pulled away and put a fake smile on her face, "Diana and Jordan are gonna be found. Don't worry."

No matter how hard she tried to hide it. Seth couldn't believe her. Never again and never will.

_She didn't have her strength like she used to_, the thought crept into his mind.

"Leah, why weren't you feeling well yesterday," He asked her.

She pulled away from him, "I told you, migraine."

His eyes grazed over her, "Then why were you crouching, like you were having a stomach ache."

She made a face, she shook her head and got up, "I'm not answering this now." She said.

Seth stood up and blocked her way. "Your answering this now. Why?"

"Seth, seriously I'm not playing this game anymore, get out of my way." She pushed him, but he barely felt anything. She ran up the stairs in such a rush that she didn't even both looking down at the steps at the rate she was going. Seth followed her and could almost catch her, until she slammed her door in his face and locked it.

He knocked on the door gently, "We have patrol tonight, remember that."

There was no answer on the door. He sighed and went back downstairs and laid down on the couch and started surfing through the channels the T.V. could offer at three in the afternoon.

Absolutely nothing to his interest. Instead he just left it on the channel he had before, put his head down and attempted to sleep, hoping the hours would pass and then he could go on patrol once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**AQUA543: Chapter 4:p**

**So I have an announcement since Summer is over and I no longer have free time it's going to take longer for me to upload chapters, but I promise to continue this story. I pinky promise you guys:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Patrol<strong>

Jacob stepped out into the night with Paul right behind him, "Later dad!" He shouts as he walks ahead. Paul closes the door behind him and waves goodbye to Billy and Rachel. He smiles as Rachel and blows a kiss over to her and closes the door. "C'mon Paul, Sam sounded kinda serious over the phone." He called.

"Yeah, I know, I know," He was soon by his side and sighed out loud. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to Jacob, "So any sleep?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Yeah, me either."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Did you get a feeling that you couldn't sleep either?" He asked.

Paul shrugged, "It wasn't that, I was just awake from the truckload of food I ate at your house."

Jacob glared, "You mean, _my _food." He corrected.

Paul smirked, "Don't tell me that your still bugged by this crap again."

"What if I am?" He asked.

"Then you need to build a bridge and get over it. How many times have you eaten my food?"

"Never." He retorted, and stood in front of Paul, "Never, in my life have I ever touched your food or anything that belongs to you, yet you start touching and taking everything that belongs to me!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Really, like what? Other than food, what have I taken from you that's making you have a little girl fit?"

Jacob smirked, "My toys when I was a little kid, my crush-"

"What crush?"

"Lilly Beck, from first grade..." He answered back. Paul made a face and a question mark could be read on his face. Jacob sighed, "C'mon, first grade. You became friends with her and gave her half of my things to make her like you..." Paul stared for a moment. Remembering if there was such a girl that he took from Jacob, so he says, he just shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. " Ugh, you might not remembered but I did. I wouldn't expect you to anyway, after all the girls you've been with."

"And is that a bad thing? Only thing I see is that I have much more experience than you." He smirks and raises his brows, "Only girl I remember you going after was Bella...and your imprint...that's it."

"So, I've always been a one girl type of guy."

"You've also been the one girl who is in a relationship. See that's something I would never, ever, _ever _do." Paul emphasized. Jacob scrunched his face and didn't bother to speak. "What?"

"Nothing." Jacob answered blandly. He shook his head and looked around his surroundings. He couldn't help but think about things with Renesmee. It's been a few weeks since he's seen her, but he can't help but wonder if they really do have a future. She hadn't bothered to call him while he was away and it made him think if he really wants to be with her. Then again, she is only ten years old physically and mentally so he shouldn't really think about this but imprint or not, they don't have to be lovers.

"So, Jacob what else have I taken away from you?" Paul punched Jacob on the arm lightly and put on a sly smirk.

Jacob sighed. "My clothes, my bed, heck, you even took my sister...which you can keep by the way." He added with a small laugh.

Paul laughed, "I will, Jake, trust me, you're never getting her back."

"Never getting who back?" Asked Embry coming out of the bushes, scratching his chest.

"No one." Jacob quickly answered, he punched his arm, "What's up man?"

"Nothing much, just waking up from an amazing nap to come here." He scratches his head and lets out a big yawn. "Speaking of which, why am I here?" He says unconsciously as Sam appears behind him.

"To protect your people from harm."

Embry flinched from the seriousness of Sam's voice and apologized a few times of what he said. Jacob could tell how exhausted Sam was from the huge bags under his eyes. "Is everyone here?" He asks a bit irritated. It bothers the others how angry their Alpha had sounded. They felt chills run down their spines when he spoke in his strong voice.

Seth appeared from the bushes and so did Quil. Exhaustion on their faces as they walked over to the small group of men. "Seth, Quil," He said their names, the both of them shivered, "Why are you late?" He asks both of them, his voice filled with acid.

"Sorry, My grandpa needed me to do a few things before I left," Quil said, rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding to look Sam in the eyes.

Seth didn't answer. He just looked down, "I don't have an excuse, I just overslept. Sorry." He whispered.

Sam didn't respond. He looked around his pack, as he counted each of his members. He realized that someone was missing. He turned to Seth and stood in front of the small boy, "Where is your sister?"

"Um, she isn't going able to make it..."

"Not in time anyway." Leah walked in through the darkness. She didn't seem exhausted like the rest of the men around her. Leah appeared fine on the outside but on the inside, she felt that she was about to explode from the stomach ache she was feeling in her lower stomach that she was about to kneel over into a fetal position and start to cry, begging for pills that her brother had thrown out after her overdose a few days ago.

"Leah so nice to see you again," Sam spoke, his anger seizing a bit.

Leah didn't seem fazed by her ex standing before her in a intimidating way, she just concentrated on keeping calm and focusing on not cracking. "Nice to see you too, Sam."

"Hey Leah," Jacob replied.

"Hey Clearwater," Paul greeted as well, he rolled his eyes, "Where have you been, sleeping beauty?"

"If you think I've slept all this time Paul, you sure are wrong." She retorted. She felt anger soothing through her veins and began to growl at him. Paul rolled his eyes again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Leah, relax." Seth told his sister. Leah relaxed a bit when she heard her younger brother's tired voice. She breathed in and looked back at Sam.

"So, tonight's patrol. What's going on?" She asked.

"We're dispersing in groups of three, since you decided to drop in, Leah."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it wasn't expected for you to return after Seth had told me that you weren't feeling well."

"I'm here now. Perfectly fine and healthy." She replied, trying to hide how disgusted she felt having him in her presence.

"Alright." Was all he said as he stepped around her and looked at the rest of his pack, "Leah, your with Seth and Paul tonight," The three of them nodded. Paul and Seth phased into their wolf forms waiting for further command. Leah stood there, staring at the ground. She swallowed hard and breathed in as she phased into the wolf. Jacob saw pain flash in her face as she shifted slowly and what appeared painful. When it finished she whimpered a bit but shook it off and join her brother and Paul."You're going up North." The wolves howled and ran in the direction.

"Jacob, Your with Embry and Quil, I want you to run South of the border." They nodded, "Jared, your with me tonight," Jared phased without a second thought and was ready. The rest of the wolves phased as well and dispersed with their group and patrolled through the dark night.

* * *

><p>After two hours of searching through every inch of the forest, Sam was going to call it a night. The rest of the pack shouted in glee at the thought of going to bed and sleeping. <em>It's two a.m.! Who wants breakfast at my place! <em>Paul shouted. Chants of 'Yes' and 'Me' filled the air, all except from Jacob and Leah.

Paul understood Jacob because since he started living at the Black's resident, it's basically his home too. _Crap. _Jacob thought. He didn't understand why Leah didn't want food now, she was always the hungriest out of all of them when it came to it being this late. Then again, she was quiet the entire patrol and he could only sense a pain that she was feeling in her stomach.

_I think I'm gonna pass, _She spoke.

_You going to bed now sis? _Seth asked. She nodded. _You want me to come with you._

_I guess._ She whispered.

Sam was still coming in from the west side with Jared. _Leah I want you to hang on until I get there._

Leah groan. _Sam, I'm not feeling well at all. Please, just let me go home and sleep. _She begged.

Paul looked at the female and couldn't help but feeling strange. Leah never begged for anything in her life, no matter how bad she felt or wanted something. Jacob ran through the bushes and saw the three of them there but he couldn't get his eyes from Leah. She looked sick, exhausted. He saw in her head how bad her stomach pains were and how she wanted some painkillers to numb the pain for a while.

_Leah, _Jacob spoke, _I have Tylenol and Advil at home. If you want, I can give them to you._

Leah's eyes sparkled with happiness when she heard this. _Yes, please._

Seth swallowed. He threw out all the painkillers after Leah's overdose and when she took some today. He did it out of being worried for his sister and hoping that she wouldn't overdose again. That night terrified him when he saw her convulsion on her bed.

_Hey Sam, _Jacob heard Jared say as they were almost to where the rest of the pack was. _Do you smell that? _He asked him.

_Yeah. _Sam stopped and turned around. He smelled something rancid, but it wasn't as strong as where Jared was. _Jared, I'm going over where you're at right now. Just investigate what that smell is._

Jared swallowed hard. He looked around his surroundings, the smell was extremely overbearing. He started sniffing on the ground to see if he could pick up the trace. He found it and started after the disgusting smell through the forest floor.

However, Jared started to see things as well. He heard a girl panting, her footsteps running through the forest. Something was in the bush, rustling. Jared turned in that direction and started growling. _Guys? _He called, no one answered.

The rustling came from behind him and he turned and saw a girl running in that direction. _Hey! Wait! _He called out to the girl. She didn't hear him, she kept on running. Jared phased and ran after her, "Hey! I'm not going to hurt you!"

He heard movement in the trees, something was following them branch to branch. He phased back into wolf form quickly and looked up at the trees. Whatever was up there started moving east, following the girl. _Crap! _He shouted picking up the pace and started sprinting.

_Jared! _Paul called, but Jared didn't stop. He had to save that girl. She looked familiar to him but he'd never seen her in his entire life before. _Jared! Get the hell out of there!_

Jared stopped. He looked up and the movement in the trees stopped. Jared was panting at the speed he was running but the smell soon got even worse than it did before. He sniffed and started walking in the direction where the scent was coming from.

In between two bushes, Jared saw something that he wish he had never seen. _Oh...shit..._,

Sam appeared and so did the rest of the pack. They saw Jared staring at something, they even saw his body tremble a bit. He shook his head and backed away. _Sam...I found her. _Was all he said.

Sam appeared puzzled. He walked in front of Jared and saw what he had seen.

The rest of the pack cringed as they saw the discovery.

_Oh god..., _Embry murmured.

_It's-, _Quil swallowed hard.

_Diana. _Leah finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Can't Hear<strong>

Sirens were heard all over Forks as masses of policemen and ambulances drove past the homes, awakening everyone once again. It was bad enough that the night before a strange noise filled the small towns ears and putting worry in their hearts, now they have to listen to the sounds of sirens making their hearts beat out of their chest.

Edward drove into town to see what was going on, also to go get something for his youngest daughter, Renesmee, who was recovering from a cold. He saw through his Volvo the number of police cars, ambulances, and news report trucks driving by. Edward didn't need to wait for the news report that they would post on Channel 34, all he had to do was read their minds but for some reason, the humans minds were to panicked to think about the true problem.

Worry had stricken all of their minds, unable to think at all about the current situation. He heard all the thoughts ramble in together as he tried to pick up what was going on. He just shook his head, "To much panic going on." He said to himself as he saw people standing on the street, porch lights on, and cars driving around just to see what was happening.

Edward decided to tune them out, after all hearing these minds at once was giving him a headache. He sighed, he parked just outside the twenty-four hour pharmacy and stepped out of the car. He went inside and quickly grabbed the few things his youngest daughter wanted, plus her medicine, Nessie wanted gummy bears, a magazine, and a new stuffed animal since her new one went missing a few days ago.

At the register, he greeted by an old man who quickly ran through the things and sent him on his way. Edward smiled, so did the old man. Another ambulance drove by even faster, the old man looked outside the sliding doors and shook his head. "Another sleepless night." He muttered to himself.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked kindly.

The old man shook his head, "I have no idea. Whatever is happening now must be pretty bad for this many policemen, paramedics, and news reports drive down."

Edward nodded.

"My friend told me that the news station would report what's going on in a few minutes, maybe we'll find out what's going on." He told Edward already walking over to his chair.

"Have a good evening." Edward said as he walked out of the store.

He went inside his car and started making his way home. He sighed as he tried once again to see what could be going on, but none of the humans knew anything. Not even the policemen that passed by or the paramedics. It was strange that this was happening to his power, never once in his existence he had complications with it.

Edward shook it off as he turned right heading home through the large, dark trees that were by the sides of the road. He drove in a fast speed, as he usually does. Suddenly Edward stopped, he turned off the car and all the lights. He suddenly saw something run past the road, Edward got out of the car and ran after whatever it was.

He saw the dark figure running in front of him, jumping through the trees and then going on the floor. This thing ran on all fours then suddenly on two, then four. The thing turned sharply and ran behind Edward and lunged at him. Edward dodged and saw the creature jump in the air and disappeared.

Edward tried to catch the creatures scent, only it didn't have a scent. He looked around the woods to see if it would pop out anywhere around him. He tried to see if he could read its mind, only he couldn't hear anything.

"Why can't I hear it?" He muttered to himself as he tried on more time only to have nothing.

_BANG!_

Edward looked over to his right, where the road was, where his car was. "What in the-" He said all of a sudden running to his car. The car's alarm was piercing through the still silence. Not even the crickets were chirping like they usually do in this strange warm night.

The car lights were flickering constantly and the alarm ringing. Edward shut the alarm off as he saw the hood of his car have a large dent. He went inside his car, slammed the door, turned on the car hoping that it still would work.

After a few moments, the car started and he drove home as fast the car could go. He looked around the woods, trying to see if whatever passed by would seem again. It never did.

* * *

><p>"Edward," Emmett said as his brother drove into the garage. His eyes widened when he saw the large dent on the hood of the Volvo. Edward came out of the car and looked down on the dent as well. "What the hell happened to you car?" Edward went back in to get the bag that he bought at the pharmacy for his youngest daughter. "Did a boulder fall on it?"<p>

Edward shook his head. "I'll explain, just tell me you can fix it." He looked back at his car and heard a creak come from the car.

"Yeah, I think I can." He replied. Edward looked into Emmett's mind, trying to see what his brother was thinking about. Edward was getting frustrated when he only heard his brother's thoughts in whispers.

"Emmett can you talk louder?" He asked him.

Emmett stared at Edward with a strange look. "Ed, I wasn't even talking and I think I talk loud enough for everyone in this house." He replied looking back at the large dent in the car.

"No, I mean your thoughts. Can you thinking louder?" Edward knew he was making no sense but he didn't know why his mind reading abilities were acting like this.

"Um..Ok?" Emmett just stared at his brother as he tried on more time to read his mind again. Only he just heard them at whispers but suddenly he heard them at full blast, _Has he lost his mind?_Emmett nearly shouted inside his mind.

"Ok, I can hear you now."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just my powers were...I'm not sure but they weren't working correctly."

"Correctly?" Emmett said, "Is something wrong with you?"

"I don't know." He murmured to himself.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted inside the house. Emmett followed him inside. "I need to tell everyone what I saw when I was coming back."

"Which is?" Jasper asked as he was coming down the stairs.

"I saw this creature, this thing, running around the forest and I tried to catch it...but I couldn't." He said.

"Close by?" Carlisle said as he came out of the shadows of the kitchen with Esme.

"Just a few miles away from the house." Edward replied.

"Did you see it?" Jasper asked. Now Alice and Rosalie came into view, both of them confused about what was going on, "No." Edward replied.

"See what?" Bella came in. Bella, he thought. His wife and their youngest daughter came in from their cottage just a few feet from the Cullen mansion. Renesmee appeared better and just as confused as did the rest of the girls.

"I'm not sure. It was a large thing...I don't know what it was, it was just running around the woods and I tried to catch it, but it was to quick for me." He said, he sighed a bit, "I couldn't pick up its scent it nor read it's mind or pick up any thoughts."

Carlisle appeared alarmed, "Did this just happen with the creature?" He asked urgently.

Edward shook his head, "When I went into town I couldn't hear the humans thoughts, just rambling." He said. He suddenly remembered something, "Turn on the T.V." he said.

"Why?" Bella asked, she appeared worried.

"There was a swarm of police and paramedics heading south. I think towards La Push." He responded.

"La Push?" Rose looked around, "Where the wolves are?"

Edward nodded. Renesmee ran up to her father and pulled on his hand, "Daddy," She said in her soft, innocent voice. Her large brown eyes made him smile a bit inside.

He knelt, "Yes, Nessie?"

"May I have the things I asked for?" She asked politely.

Edward nodded. He handed her the bag and she smiled as she ran off, "Come Aunt Rose, play with me!" She said. Rosalie smiled and went with her niece out of the room, hopefully so she wouldn't able to worry about anything that is going on.

"Edward, why couldn't you hear the humans?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure, I heard them but their thoughts rambled and mixed together with one another. And when I got home, I could barely hear Emmett's until a few minutes ago." He explained.

"That's really strange..." Carlisle mused.

"And the creature, attacked my car as well..." He added.

Carlisle went into the garage without a word. Edward sighed and saw Channel 34 on the screen, nothing came on about what was going on down at La Push. He wondered if he should call Jacob to see what was happening, if anyone was hurt.

Suddenly, a beep came on and soon a man on the screen with a serious face appeared. Edward waited for him to speak about what was happening. "What could be going on?" Bella wondered.

Edward hated not knowing anything. Not being able to know things before they even happened at all. He hoped that these complications with his mind would only be temporary and tomorrow he could hear everyone's mind perfect and crystal clear. He could hear Jasper and Emmett loud and clear, same thing with Rosalie and Renesmee, Alice, Esme and Carlisle as well.

The man began to speak, "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Matthew Bertrat, and I'm here to report a new update in the missing of Diana Wells, the missing twenty-seven year old from Forks, Washington. The twenty-seven year old beauty queen, and dentist, has finally been found after a rapid twenty-four hour search for her wear abouts."

The news anchor frowned, "We are here with Samantha Rodriguez, who is on the scene at the La Push reservation where the body of Diana Wells has been found."

Bella was silent. Everyone in the room was. Carlisle emerged from the garage and saw the update which now turned to a girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Good evening everyone." She addressed, behind her was the police cars, yellow tape around the trees and a few people behind her.

"I am here at the La Push reserve where the body of Diana Wells has been found. The body was discovered at 2:15 a.m. by locals Jared Cameron, Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, and Leah and Seth Clearwater," She walked a few spaces to her right. "After a get together near the beach they soon went home but Jared Cameron couldn't help but smell a very strange smell around his area. Further investigation found Diana Wells and her body,"

She turned slightly, "There they are now," She walks over to them, calling out Jared's name. He stops and tries to walk away but already has the camera in his face, "Tell me what did you see?" She asked him.

Jared appeared stunned, in shock from the light and camera, Paul came into view and spoke for his friend, "He's kind of in shock by all of this."

"Can you tell us what you saw then, Mr. Lahote?" She asked.

"Well, I mean we were just walking around the forest, trying to see what that nasty smell was and Jared found her body in the bushes."

"How did the body look?"

"Pretty messed up," he responded, "She had cuts everywhere, bite marks, a huge gash on her head,"

"Did the body have clothes on?" She asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly it was still there and she looked professional, like she was going to work," He replied.

Jared tried to speak, the news anchor woman moved the microphone to him, "What is it? Do you have something to say?"

He nodded, "There was something there..." He stuttered a bit.

"What? What was it?" Paul asked.

He shook his head, "I couldn't see it, but...it was big, and...and..." Jared disappeared, so did Paul.

Edward put the television on mute as the woman began to talk about the life of Diana Wells once again before briefly mentioning the other missing person, Jordan Light.

"I'm going to call Charlie to see if everything is ok," She said as she went out of the room.

There was a silence in the room as the rest of them stared at the television and the woman just talking. The paramedics soon come into view of the body. "I hope that guy is found soon," Jasper muttered under his breath as he holds Alice's hand. He looks at her and sees that she is staring. "Alice?"

She doesn't answer. Edward stands up from the couch, "Alice what is it...?" His voice urgent, he looked inside her mind and saw everything that she was seeing. Nothing. Suddenly he couldn't see inside her mind again. Alice let out a shriek and her hands went instantly to her head.

"Save me!" She shout, pointing outside to the backyard. Emmett, without second thoughts, ran outside, so did Edward. On their front porch they saw a small doll in front of them. It was Renesmee's missing doll that she was searching for all this time, only around the small doll was fresh blood around its torso and arms.

Edward bent down but he felt something attached to the doll. He turned it around and saw the last thing he'd ever think someone would put on his little girl's doll, a human finger.

* * *

><p><strong>AQUA543: Hey...Sorry for how long it took for me to update...but, I wrote two chapters and currently writing the third one right now. While I was writing alot of you have been writing great reviews for this story and I can't help but say: Thank You. It's awesome motivation to have you guys write such positive reviews, likes, and add as favorites. I'll keep on updating for you guys as soon as I can. Thanks :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 :I**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Jared's Nightmare<strong>

It was eight in the morning in La Push, after all the drama happening after the finding of Diana Wells the wolf pack dispersed and went back home to go to bed. Jacob and Paul had agreed,_together, _that they were going to make breakfast, or lunch, whatever time everyone came over to the Black's residence, for the pack after everything that happened last night. They all agreed, except Leah who focused on going to the Black's house to get the pain killers and just sleep, and Jared, who didn't speak at all.

Jared saw the girl's body, he saw the thing in front of his face. He just couldn't see its features, but it looked big, bigger than him and the rest of the others. He whimpered a bit as he saw it face to face, the eyes glowing yellow just like the monster they used to say would get bad boys who didn't behave his mother used to say when he was younger.

He didn't understand how Sam couldn't see him, he was right in front of all of them. The thing was staring Sam in the face, maybe he would've said something. Or maybe it was just his imagination from the lack of sleep he was getting.

Yeah, it must've been that. He decided. All of this was a dream, he didn't find a body of a girl who went to the same school as Leah or Sam did. He didn't see yellow eyes staring at him as though it was going to eat him alive. He didn't see anything, all a dream.

That's until that reporter and the camera came into his face and scared him. The bright light one of the guys held, the microphone close to his face, the woman asking so many questions that didn't make sense to Jared.

Luckily Paul stepped in and spoke for him before he could freak out even more. He heard the policemen talking, the paramedics telling each other to get the stretcher, and something about a body bag. _A body bag?_

He suddenly started talking, he wasn't sure who he was talking to but it was fast. It was about the thing in front of him, the image came back into his head and suddenly he couldn't speak anymore.

He walked away from the camera and appeared confused. Dazed he collapses on the ground and just stays there. He sits down and sees the rest of the pack over him, hoping that he is ok. He nods that he is. But he just doesn't say a word.

Jared came home, accompanied by his good friend, Paul. Paul kept trying to reassure his friend that everything was ok, trying to get him to say something, but Jared refused to speak. At all.

Paul hated seeing his friend like this. The last time Jared went silent was after his dad died in the boating accident when he was eight. Paul knew why Jared did this though, it was to hide his emotions and not to show his true emotions.

"Hey, everything gonna be ok," Paul said, touching Jared's shoulder. He didn't say a word, didn't even look at him. "You do know that right?"

Jared nodded.

"Try to get some sleep. See ya tomorrow at Jacob's." He said as Jared entered his house, closing the door quietly. He saw his mom and little sister on the sofa, his mom sees him and runs to her son hugging her, crying.

"Are you alright?" She sobs, he nods. "Jared, please, don't stay quiet on me. Please, say something."

He doesn't respond. He just shakes his head. "Jared, please. don't do this to me. I don't want you to stay silent. Please, tell momma what happened."

Jared couldn't find his voice. He tried to say something, he tried to whisper. But he just couldn't. After a few seconds of trying he said, "Nothing" His voice cracked under stress. He smiled a bit and hugged his mom. She hugged him back and couldn't help but starts crying even harder.

His little sister was asleep on the couch, not paying attention to anything that was going on. Jared saw her and smiled inside when he saw his kid sister sleeping. He sighed and pulled away, "Mom, I'm gonna go to bed."

She nodded, "Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Alright" She said, she hugged him one last time and let him go. He went up the stairs and closed the door in his room. He saw his phone chime a few times, he grabbed it and saw that it was Kim.

_Is everything ok?_

He typed, _Everything's fine._

She responded, _You didn't look fine on the news._

_I wasn't, I just saw a dead body. _He replied.

_Babe, _He felt his heart jumped when she called him that, _Are you sure your ok?_

He couldn't lie to her but he didn't want to scare her either. What was she suppose to tell her, I saw a huge pair of yellow eyes in front of me than the rest of the guys, and Leah, tonight? He couldn't.

He sighed, _No._

_Baby, what is it?_

He sniffed, _I don't know, I'm scared._

Kim replied, _Scared of what?_

He shook his head, he wasn't even sure what scared him so much. He breathed in slowly and tried to focus, he started typing the story his mother used to tell him when he was younger about the monster with yellow eyes who would take away naughty children who didn't do the right thing and lately, Jared hasn't been doing what he's suppose to do.

_Jared, it's just a story, it's not real. _She replied.

_I know, but...I don't know why I'm scared, _He lied.

_Babe, just sleep, you haven't slept in a few days. Maybe that's what you need._

_I guess._

_Ok, Goodnight._

_Night._

_I love you. _he replied.

_Love you too. See you tomorrow. _e said.

He put his phone on the nightstand and tried to go to bed. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out softly.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a break of sweat, his heart was beating ten times than it should. He held his head in his hands and was coughing. <em>What in the world was that? <em>He thought.

He opened his drawer and saw his phone, 4:44 it said in the cover. He threw his phone back into the drawer and started looking for something that always helped him go to sleep. He pulled out his dad's dream catcher and put it on the nail on the wall over his bed.

He put his head on the pillow and went back to sleep.

_Few moments later..._

He screamed again and opened his eyes to see the ceiling above him. He gripped his sheets even harder. _It didn't work..._ He thought to himself.

He looked up and his eyes widened, The dream catcher wasn't there. He started to whimper, he looked to his right and saw it on the window. He swallowed hard, he didn't dare get up from his bed. He just stared at it. The sun still wasn't out, it was still nightfall.

Jared tried to close his eyes one more time, but he couldn't calm down enough to fall asleep.

_Then..._

* * *

><p>There was something on his bed, he felt something crawling. He didn't dare open his eyes to whatever was there. He tried to pretend he was sleeping, keeping his breathing regulated.<p>

He heard it breathing, he felt the heat from its skin as it was over him now. He felt it sat down on top of his torso and it's hands on his chest. He felt it stare at him, waiting for him to wake up.

He opened his eyes suddenly and met with the face of Diana Wells. He screamed, pushed her off of his body only to feel another one pull him back down on his bed, he looked up and saw a dark-skinned man. Jared's eyes widened, it was Jordan Light, the missing man.

Jared screamed at the top of his lungs as Diana crawled back on top of him as she smiled hauntingly at him, _"You've been a bad boy, Jared." _She said without opening her mouth.

"No, get away me!" He begged, trying to get up, only his shoulders, pressed down by Jordan. He was smiling at him just as creepy as Diana's.

Jared yelled trying to escape, "Wake up! Wake up!" He was yelling.

_"Sorry, this isn't a dream,_" Jordan said.

Jared then saw what he always feared. Their eyes were soon bright yellow and their smiles were sharp and haunting. Jared soon started to sob as he yelled even louder and louder. He screamed for Paul or Sam, Jacob, anyone. His mom, even his dad, who he knew was dead in the ground.

"Jared?" He heard a familiar man's voice, he turned and saw his father on his bedroom floor, something was sucking him down. "Son, help me!" He screamed.

"Dad!" Jared yelled, he tried to move to save his father, but he couldn't. The two of them held him down. Jared tried to move his free hand over to his father, knowing it was useless. Only his father reached, but Jared soon wished that he didn't do that. His father's eyes turned yellow as well and smiled.

_"Why did you forget about me?" _He asked, pulling on his son's arm. _"You've been a bad boy, Jared, and you know where bad boys go..." _He snickered.

"No!" Jared shouted. Soon, his door opened. Jared froze. Diana, Jordan, and his father had disappeared. The figure he'd seen earlier today was there, staring at him. Jared's eyes widen. "No...No, please," He begged.

The figure came closer, and closer before he was right in front of him. It smiled.

_Clearwater's house..._

Leah was in bed, watching T.V. on Diana. She couldn't help but feel sad, they were good friends, she remembered how Diana had helped her cope with the break up with Sam. Leah saw the clock, it said eight. She shrugged, she wasn't tired as her brother or the rest of the guys.

She wrapped her pillow around her even tighter. She saw Diana's face as they were putting her body in the bag...She looked...lifeless. Dead, not like herself. Leah swallowed, who would kill her? What did she ever do to anyone that would lead her to death at such a young age? Funny thing is...she didn't look that brutally murdered, just a few cuts that Leah had gotten when she ran through the woods and she remembered when her brother fell the huge wound he got on his head that he had to get stitches for.

_I don't think Diana would die from any of that..., _She thought to herself as the news report continued showing pictures of Diana and her family as they hear about the news of their loved ones death.

She heard a light snore. She shook her head, _Seth. _She looked over and saw him sleeping soundly next to her.

She smiled and ran her fingers through her little brothers hair. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled. She understood why he wanted to sleep in her room tonight. Worried that she might have another pain, he was so adorable sometimes.

She sighed and got out of her room and started going down the stairs. She went around looking for her favorite sandals that she always wore around the house. Then she remembered, _They're outside._

She opened the front door and saw them there, she smiled as she put them on. She looked outside and saw the police and news crew still there, investigating the crime scene. Leah nodded.

She remembered that the police had asked each of them questions about what they were doing in the woods at two a.m. in the morning. Casually, Sam just explained that they were having a bon fire by the beach and were ready to go home, since Jared's house was technically the closest, it could be pieced together that he smelled that smell and found the body calling everyone else over.

Leah scratched her head and opened the door to go back in and wake her brother up to head over to the Black's residence. As she was inside she put on her silk bathrobe, as she always did and was proceeding upstairs to wake up her little brother.

Suddenly there was a loud, blood curling scream going through the entire reservation. Leah's eyes widened. _Jared._

She ran out of her house, and ran as fast as she could to Jared's house, which was in view. She ran as fast as she could but she wasn't able to run at her top wolf speed. _What's going on?_

She soon heard him scream again. She turned and saw Paul was there, so was Seth. Leah tried to knock the door down but she couldn't. "Goddamn it!" She screamed.

Paul moved Leah out-of-the-way and kicked the door down. Thank God his mom went to work early and his sister went to her friend's house in Forks. "Jared!" Paul screamed as he went up the stairs. Seth followed up the stairs as well, leaving Leah at the bottom, hoping that their pack brother was fine.

"Leah!" She heard Paul scream, "Go get the police!" Without a second thought, she ran out the door.

A handful of officers arrived going upstairs quickly, "Jesus Christ!" Leah heard them say as she remained downstairs. She was curious about what was happening up stairs to Jared. She soon saw Seth come down the stairs, his face white and eyes wider than anything she'd ever seen.

"Seth," She cried, running to her brother, "Seth, what happened?" She asked, she felt her eyes wet and about to spill.

Seth looked up at his sister and slowly said, "They...found the other missing guy...and...there's a shit load of blood..." He said slowly. And he shook his head. "Jared's missing."

Leah's eyes widen, "Missing?" Her voice cracked.

Seth nodded.

Leah ran upstairs as fast as she could and saw the officers running down the stairs, "Go get the paramedics, hurry!" They said through their walky talkys as they ran down the stairs. Leah let the officers through and ran to Jared's room, which was the last one down the hall.

She stood at the doorway and gasped. It didn't look like Jared's room at all. Paul was there, in the middle of it, there were scratch marks everywhere, blood, his sheets were on the floor. Leah stepped in and saw Jared's frames of his family on the floor, in the middle he saw the one of his father bathed in blood and glass. She looked to her left and saw the dead mans body there, but she saw that he wasn't bleeding. No, he was intact, no cuts, no wounds, his eyes were just...white...

Jared's closet was ripped out of its hinges. She saw fingernails, as if someone was holding on to it for dear life. She bent down and saw his dream catcher on the floor, destroyed.

"Paul..." Leah called out to him. He didn't answer. "Whose blood is this?" She asked, hoping that he wouldn't say who she thought he would say.

Paul turned. She saw his face...it was blank. "Jared's."

* * *

><p><strong>AQUA543: SO...i'm scared after writing this chapter...(y) Hope you guys like it:) chapter 7 in the works!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 :I Happy Happy 2012! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Missing<strong>

Jacob ran out of his house as soon as he got the text. He didn't bother telling Billy or Rachel what was going on, he didn't want them to worry, for now. _dammit! how could I sleep in! _he shouted to himself as he passed Embry and Quil's house.

It's been two hours since Leah sent everyone the text on what had happened at Jared's house. All she said was that it's urgent and how much blood there was. He swallowed hard as he passed Paul's house and the Clearwater's. He was there in front of Jared's and he saw an ambulance and police cars everywhere. Jacob still wasn't sure it was a good idea to call the cops but they did what they had to do.

Jacob took a few steps further and saw the paramedics pulling out a body on the stretcher... Jacob swallowed hard, "JARED!" He screamed as he ran to the stretcher. "Wait! Wait!" he told them. They turned and saw him charging for them, the medics moved away as Jacob stopped in front of the stretcher and tried to open the bag.

"Hey! Don't do that!" The medic said.

"Don't get your fingers on it, we need it for evidence!" The other one replied.

Jacob didn't listen. He opened the bag and pulled it out but he saw someone else in it. Jacob pulled away and saw that it was the other man that went missing, Jordan Light. Jacob ran inside the house, under the yellow tape on the door way and saw the pack downstairs.

"Guys..." He said. He saw everyone in sorrow, Leah was crying, Paul was white as a ghost, Embry and Quil didn't say anything, and Seth was hugging his sister trying, in tears as well. "What happened?" He asked, uneasy.

No one answered. Jacob looked up the stairs and saw Sam speaking with an officer just outside of Jared's bedroom. Jacob swallowed, "Leah," He said her name, she sniffed.

"Jared's missing."

"Missing?"

"His room," She sniffed again, "It's filled with blood, his blood, all over. Someone attacked him this morning they said...I heard him screaming...," She shook her head and grabbed her knees.

"What..." Jacob said, he looked around, "Where's his mom and sister?" He asked.0

"Working. And his sister is at a friend's house," Paul responded nonchalantly staring at the floor.

The rest of the pack didn't say anything. Jacob looked up at Sam talking to the officer upstairs. He saw Sam keep on looking into Jared's room then back at the officer's face. His face appeared mortified every time he looked in and then tried to keep his composure when he'd look at the officer's face.

Jacob knew that whatever happened to make Sam and Paul tremble, must've been bad. Only thing Jacob worried about was his packmate, Jared.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and Jared's mom arrived home. Jacob and the rest of the pack, except for Sam and Paul stayed inside the house with the police officer. Leah saw Jared's baby sister and pulled her aside as her mom went in. Jacob, Quil, Emrby, and Seth waited over at the Clearwater's home and watched as everything was about to take place as they'd imagine.<p>

"I feel bad, you guys." Embry said remorsefully.

Quil nodded.

"Me too." Jacob replied.

Seth didn't answer.

Jacob placed a hand on Seth, "Hey, buddy, you ok?"

Seth frowned, "No."

"What's wrong?" Quil asked.

"I'm just...shocked." Seth said, his body shivered a bit.

Embry asked, "Did you go upstairs? Just like Paul?"

Seth nodded.

"How was it?" Quil asked.

Seth didn't answer. He swallowed hard and just stared hard at the floor. They soon heard a cry pierce through the air, Leah and Jared's sister appeared alarmed at the sounds coming out of Jared's window. Embry gasped as he saw Jared's window, "What's up?" Quil asked.

Embry pointed, "Look at the window, around it."

Jacob squinted and was in awe. The boys saw the broken window and what appeared to be blooded claws around the wall going down to the ground. There was also blood around the broken glass at the window.

"Is that...blood?" Quil exclaimed.

"Yeah, the rooms filled with it." Seth responded.

The cries got louder and louder inside the house, Jared's sister started crying from not knowing what was happening. Leah just tried to calm her down and hugged her.

"Guys, I'm worried about Leah." Seth finally spoke out.

The rest of the boys looked at him, then at Leah. "She looks better than yesterday." Embry comments as he stared at Leah with admiration, he's always had a crush on her, in fact, all the boys did when they were younger.

"It's been happening more frequent though." Seth responded as he stared at his sister who soon let the little girl run inside and put her hands to her head as the cries continued.

"How frequent?" Jacob asked.

"Like almost everyday now."

"Does she have symptoms?" Embry questioned.

"She's been having migraines, stomach pains all over, back pains." Seth began to wonder, "Mood swings. Lots and lots of mood swings. She's been eating a lot too, more than she usually does."

"Maybe she's pregnant." Embry suggested.

"Pregnant? That's not possible, she hasn't had her period, means she isn't fertile." Quil replied.

"She hasn't been with any guys and hasn't left the house that after she shifted." Seth commented and breathed in and out. He did think about his sister possibly pregnant, she did have the signs, migraines, stomach cramps, even times when she said that she was nauseous, the mood swings, even the large amounts of food that she's been consuming that she never would. He was happy that Quil put his fears to rest after stating the obvious and, what he had learned in high school during anatomy.

Embry then said, "Maybe she's getting her period."

None of the boys said anything. They just looked at their friend unsure and then to Leah, "How do you know?"

Embry looks at Leah again, studying her. "Well, she doesn't have the effects a woman would get before she gets it, you know physically, but it's a thought. Or it could be stress or depression." Embry recommended.

The boys nodded. The cries soon stopped, Leah walked over to the boys and sat down on the steps at her house. "Hey guys, what's up?" She said, her voice weak, she appeared exhausted and drained as well.

"Sis, are you feeling ok?" Seth asked.

Leah closed her eyes and shook her head, "Yeah, I'm alright." She responded calmly.

"Do you want some Tylenol Leah?" Jacob offered.

She didn't answer, it appeared that she was thinking about it. She shook her head, "No thanks, I'm good." She said as she got up and went inside her house, slamming the door hard. The boys felt the house vibrate a bit.

"Well, her temper sure is there." Embry said, stretching, "That's one thing that didn't change about her."

Quil nodded. "Tell me about it," He looked over and saw Seth staring at him, "Uh, no offense Seth."

"It's ok." He said.

Jacob stood up, "I'm gonna go see what's going on over there," Jacob said.

Quil grabbed his arm, "I don't think that's a good idea..., Sam said no one in the house other than him and Paul."

Seth nodded, "Sam did sound a little irritated, lately he has been."

Jacob stood there, "Then what are we suppose to do? We can't patrol because of the police cars and paramedics running around here," He pointed at the cars passing by and police men walking into the scene of the discover with two large german shepherds on leashes, hoping to find a scent from the murderer who killed both Diana and Jordan.

Jacob remembered what the police were saying as they were walking by him and the others about the two bodies. Supposedly, there were no stab wounds, gun shot wounds, or even signs of the murderer choking them. Supposedly, Diana had so many cuts around her body and the gash was because she was trying to escape whatever was chasing her and stumbled down a few times before finally landing in her grave. Her eyes were just white, no pupil or anything, just white as a blank sheet of paper.

Same thing said about Jordan Light when Paul found him upstairs in Jared's room. The room, soaked in blood, but it wasn't from Jordan and he didn't have any cuts or stab wounds, gunshots, or anything. Only, his finger was missing from his right hand and there wasn't even blood gushing out or signs of bleeding around it. Jordan's eyes were the same as Diana's, an eerie white that appeared out of a scary sci-fi movie they put on Sci Fi that actually scare you.

Jacob bit his lip and sat back down next to his friends, trying to think of a way to find his pack brother and who in the world is responsible for the killings and his disappearance? He couldn't think of anyone of the residents would have done it, Jared would've attacked them first before being taken away. Jacob thought hard about this, seeing if Jared had made anyone even think about hurting his friend. Jared was nice to everyone he ever met. He always said 'Hi' and was polite to people who approached him but let his true personality show to his true friends which was a loud, crazy, sometimes a pain, any normal teenage boy would be, even though he's older than that.

Embry felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket, he took it out and glimpsed at the screen and sighed, "Guys," The boys looked over at him with questioning looks, "Kim is texting me."

"Oh, crap..." Quil muttered to himself.

"What is she saying?" Seth asked.

Embry looked back at the phone, he opened the message and read out loud what it says "Hey Embry, have you gotten ahold of Jared? He hasn't been answering his phone and I'm getting worried. Answer back ASAP. Thanks."

Jacob didn't answer to it. He kept looking back at the house and then started to think. His phone. What if there was something there, evidence or something. "We have to tell Sam about Kim."

"I'm not going in there." Embry replied.

Quil and Seth shook their heads.

"Fine. I'll go then." He said, "Just give me your phone at least."

Embry handed him his phone and watched him walk over to Jared's house. Embry sighed and rolled his eyes.

Jacob entered the house and saw Paul hugging Jared's mom and little sister as well. Sam saw him and gave him a questioning look, "I thought I told everyone not to come in."

"I can explain," Jacob responded, showing him Embry's phone, "It's Kim, she's asking about..." Jacob didn't wanna say the name infront of his mom or sister for fear that they might start sobbing again.

Sam took the phone and saw the text. "Tell her to come over. She needs to know." Sam said.

Jacob nodded.

"When?" He asked.

Sam didn't seem to pay attention, "As soon as possible, she needs to know what's happening."

"Right." Jacob agreed.

Jacob stood there for a while looking upstairs and seeing the door to Jared's room wide open, yellow police tape around the door frames.

"You can go now."

"Can I go get his phone?" He asked.

Sam looked puzzled, "His phone? Why?"

"To see if there was anything left on it."

Sam grabbed Jacob and lead him upstairs, they went down the hall, away from Jared's room. "Jacob," Sam said through the irritated voice he heard last night. "You can't go into Jared's room, the police are examining it for evidence or leads to see who, or what could've done it."

Jacob looked surprised, "Not even at this-"

"Not even nothing. You can't go in there, when they're done then we can go in and maybe clean up the mess that's in there." Sam said as his mind drifted to some other place, "Tell the pack to get their rest, tonight were gonna search for him." Sam added as he headed downstairs again.

"Sam wait..." Jacob called.

"What is it Jacob," Sam shouted. Jacob couldn't tell if the house shook because of Sam's voice or it was his imagination, he shook his head and looked at his alpha with no fear.

He swallowed a bit, "Jared?" A girl's voice came through.

Jacob spoke, "Kim's here."

Sam glared at him, not leaving his eyes from him. Sam began to growl deeply, but it didn't faze Jacob, he just stood there standing his ground. Kim called again, "Jared?"

Sam closed his eyes, "Jacob, get out of the house. Now." He snarled.

Jacob nodded, he went downstairs and he saw Paul talking to Kim calmly. Kim appeared frantic, worried, she was looking upstairs and saw Jacob, her eyes then wondered over to Jared's bedroom door, her eyes widen. "Why is there tape on his door?" Her voice squeaked.

Paul tried to distract her, "Kim, listen,"

"Why isn't he answering me?" Her eyes began to tear, her voice cracked a few times as she was hyperventilating.

"Kim," Paul grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, he swallowed and found his voice as he said, "He's missing."

Jacob walked out of the house and saw Embry and Quil in front of him. "What's up?"

Embry and Quil looked at one another then back at Jacob. "Seth needs your help."

Jacob gave a questioning look to the both of them. Quil sighed. "Leah is acting a bit...how should I say it," He crossed his arms and appeared to think and then clapped his hands, "Oh yeah," He said with a smile which disappeared as he looked at him, "Insane."

Jacob's brow furrowed but soon he heard someone screaming, then it turned into yelling, and then something being thrown around. The boys ran quickly over to Seth and Leah's house and opened the door to find Leah standing on the other side of the room and Seth's back greeting them. Leah appeared furious, her face red with anger as her eyes glared at her brother and the boys. Her eyes were staring at Seth's hand, which had a bottle of Tylenol that Jacob had given her last night after patrol. She had changed clothes though, she was wearing a while nightgown and slippers.

"Seth," She said through her clenched teeth, "Give me the _pills,_" She hissed.

Jacob looked around him and saw that there was glass on the floor and a broken chair by the T.V., he was a hundred percent sure that this was Leah's doing, but he had no idea why she was acting this way. Her fists clenched and he could've sworn he saw veins popping out at the side of her neck.

Seth shook his head.

Leah screamed and charged, Jacob got in front and caught Leah holding her and pulling her away. She clawed him with her nails and screamed at him saying that she needed the pills to make the pain to go away, but he didn't know what she was talking about. He was by the stairs when Leah turned on him. She was able to escape his grasp and stare at him, face to face, and push him back by kicking him in the abdomen with her legs. Jacob staggered back but caught himself before he could fall.

Leah stood there, growling. Embry and Quil were behind her and Seth was to her right so she wouldn't escape. Leah stared at Jacob straight in the eyes, taking a few steps closer towards him and soon lunged at him when she was close enough, Jacob grabbed her and tried to push her off him. She dug her nails deep into his skin, he winced a bit. Jacob soon fell face forward but stopped himself so he would crush Leah. He pinned her under him, she struggled to break free.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Leah, calm down!" Jacob retorted.

She shook her head, trying to move away from him but caught in his strong grip. She stared into his eyes and spit into his face, hoping that he would get off of her, he didn't budge. Leah shrieked and tried once again to escape, but she couldn't.

"Leah!" Jacob said her name, she ignored him. "Leah!" He said a bit louder, she looked at him and growled deeply.

Jacob soon began to feel something on his pants, something wet and around his thigh._  
><em>

He looked at Leah and saw the same confused face on hers, she began whimpering softly. Embry and Quil gasped as Seth just gaped at what he was seeing behind Jacob. "I can't believe this..." He mumbled as Seth stared.

Jacob got off Leah, she sat up immediately and began breathing harder. She looked down and gasped as her eyes widened even more as she looked straight down. Jacob backed away and felt the wetness move down to his calves, he shuddered at the feeling of this moisture. He looked at Leah who kept looking on the floor.

Jacob looked down and his eyes widen as he stood up from the floor quickly. Leah did too and saw the blood that was there in the middle of the floor, right where Leah was. She looked down and saw blood bleeding down her legs, a large spot from her groin. Leah looked up and trembled.

Jacob looked at her, into her eyes, and saw fear and, what he thought he saw, was relief. He swallowed and looked over to Embry. "Your right."

Embry nodded.

Leah lifted her nightgown a bit, exposing her thighs and a bit of her underwear to see blood, she touched it lightly and saw the blood on her fingertips. Her breathing increased as she felt the blood on her fingers and soon shook her head, "How is it...possible?"

Jacob looked down and saw her blood on his pants and leg. He walked over to Leah and took her blooded hand, she looked up at him with her large brown eyes with wonder and fear, "Leah," He said, knowing that she was going to know what was happening, but felt that he needed to say it for her brother and Quil.

He breathed in and out, holding her hand, reassuringly and told her, "You got your period."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Pills, Pills, and Suspicion<strong>

Edward walked inside the home and heard his daughter coughing from the guest room downstairs. Ever since the other night she's been running a high fever but is doing moderately well for a child her age. Then again, she isn't a normal human being.

Bella has been by her side, along with Rosalie, entertaining her with board games, stuffed animals, and old movies Bella used to watch when she was a kid. Renesmee has gone along with everything her aunt and mother have done but Edward knew that it was boring to her to death. His daughter had a very mature mind for her young age, she liked to read, watch old movies, listen to classic music from the late Beethoven and Mozart to the classic tunes of the nineteen fifties and sixties.

Edward worried about how his daughter wasn't as active as the other young children or how anti social she was when she would go to school at the local elementary school with the younger children. The teacher expresses her worries constantly about how she sits inside all day and reads, refusing to go outside and play or sit with the other girls in her grade. Bella, however, explained that Renesmee likes being alone at certain times and has a hard time opening up to people that she doesn't know.

Bella could be, at times, overprotective of their daughter. She doesn't approve of her going outside and the idea of her playing made her worry about the little things, such as her falling down or getting sick or being taken by a stranger. Edward has explained that there was no way that she could be taken because Edward would see it coming before it even happened, but now with manipulation of his powers has left him confused and unsure of himself.

He's been able to hear his family's thoughts but there were times when the thoughts would soon be lower and lower than increase back to normal volume in his mind. It was worse when he went into town a few times to get a few things from the pharmacy for his daughter that she requested.

He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear anyone's thoughts as he passed them. Not even the loud commotion that was going on two nights ago with the thoughts mixing in with the rest of the other humans around them.

He grew frustrated as this continued. He wasn't ready for anything, an emergency, an attack, or the Volturi coming again for a second attack. Edward sighed deeply and shook his head, why is this happening to me..., then again.

Edward remembered his sister telling him that her visions have blurred a few times and when she had one, she would receive a severe migraine. He remembered coming back inside after making the gruesome discovery he saw in the front of his door. Alice was on the floor, screaming incoherently, her hands to her head and shaking her head side to side, breathing extremely heavily.

Two days ago, after the discovery of the body and the spasm attack, Alice was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling for some particular reason, suddenly she screamed, holding on the cushions and holding in her screams, she soon was breathing heavily again. Jasper was by her side, holding her hand, she hugged him and lay down again.

Then a few hours later, she did it again, screaming, holding on the cushions and screaming. Only she looked around the room and looked out the window, whimpering. Jasper held her hand again but it appeared that she didn't acknowledge him.

She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Then, a few minutes later, it again and started screaming. She looked up and pushed an invisible object from her and trying to get off the sofa but something grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down.

"No get off of me!" She screamed as she tried to get up.

Jasper was by her side looking down on her and saw that she was blinking several times saying, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Alice? Darling I'm right here." Alice didn't respond, she kept screaming and struggling to break free from whatever was holding her down. Alarmed, Jasper called out Carlisle and Edward.

Alice kept on struggling and wasn't aware of her brother, father, or husband around her, begging her to come to her senses. She looked to her side and her eyes grew wide, she reached her hand out and yelled, "Dad!"

Her arm extended into the open air, Carlisle and Jasper looked at one another, confused and puzzled about what was Alice doing. Suddenly her eyes grew with fear and she pulled back but they saw something tugging on her arm. She yelled again, trying to pull away.

Edward growled to himself. He didn't know if his powers were going to work this time or not but he stared at his sister hard and soon he was able to see what she was seeing.

He was in a dark room and saw three figures holding down someone. Edward came closer and saw that it was one of the wolves, Jared, and remembered the girl who was on top of him pinning him down was Diana Wells and the man on top was the who was found dead yesterday as Jordan Light. And through a hole in the floor was a man, who appeared just like Jared, pulling on his arm trying to sink him down.

_"Why did you forget about me?" _The man from the floor asked. Jared whimpered, he shook his head. _"You've been a bad boy, Jared, and you know where bad boys go..." _He snickered.

"No!" He shouted.

Edward swallowed hard. When was this happening? Why is it happening to him? These people are dead, excluding the wolf, how are they tormenting him. Suddenly from behind him the door slammed open. Edward turned and saw a pair of yellow eyes. Edward backed away slowly and was next Jared's bed. He looked at him and saw his eyes widen with fear, "No...No, please." He begged to the thing.

Edward looked forward and saw it in front of Jared. Edward tried to touch the dark figure but his hand went right through it, he tried to touch Jared as well but his hand went through him as well.

The being stood up and placed its hand on Jared's forehead, laying itself on top of him down. Jared screamed and tried to get up. Edward launched himself, trying to get the being off of the wolf, but his hands went through it. The being's eyes became red and soon placed both hands on Jared's head and opened it's mouth. Jared screamed as Edward saw what was taking place right there in front of him.

Leaving Jared's mouth was a white orb that soon entered the being. Jared's skin grew white, his hair became grey and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the screaming ceased.

The monster sat on top of the lifeless body and smiled.

"What have you done..." Edward mused to himself.

He knew the monster couldn't hear him but he saw it stare at Jared and smile.

"What are you going to do?"

The monster didn't respond. It just stared at the wolf with those bright, red eyes, which soon began to form into yellow again. Edward couldn't hear his heart beat, he couldn't hear his lungs or the blood inside of him move around. Was he...dead?

The being shook its head.

"What have you done to him?"

There was no answer.

"Did you kill him?"

"No." A female voice said. "He's mine now." It started snickering, "As the others will be as well."

"Others?" He asked it.

It nodded.

"Others. Their minds. Will be mine."

"Minds? Why do you want their minds."

"Because," It looked over to him and Edward saw a woman. If Edward were human again, just by looking at her, he would've felt his heart race. But he grew cold. "They're my slaves."

Edward was in shock as he tried to control himself from attacking this mysterious monster. The monster soon placed it's hand through Jared's chest and then it's other through its head. The being faded away before Edward's eyes. He heard Jared gasp as his eyes reappeared but they were an eerie yellow instead of his original chocolate, brown ones. He sat up on the bed, staring at the wall, he turned his head and made eye contact with Edward.

"Jared?"

He didn't respond.

Edward soon heard the door slam open and Jared reacted quickly as he opened the window and jumped out. Edward tried to follow but something dripped from the ceiling. He looked up and saw blood dripping down to the floor and it seeping from the bed and the floor. The door soon began to look scratched and broken, popped out of its hinges. Then the door opened and he saw one of the wolves, Paul come in and his face grew grave as he looked around the room.

"Did you get it?" Carlisle descended down the stairs quickly and stood in front of his son.

Edward blinked a few times, trying to recover from his memory.

"Are you alright?"

Edward nodded. He took a small paper from his pocket and showed it to Carlisle, "Here it is." He placed it in his hand and stared at him for a while, "What do you need this for?"

Carlisle opened the paper and read through it and nodded, "To find the owner of the little gift someone left you two days ago," He responded as he handed the paper back to Edward.

Edward saw the paper and read through it. "It's O negative."

"We already know whose blood it is." Carlisle responded.

Edward tried to look into his mind and heard Carlisle perfectly. It made him smile not that he heard what poor unfortunate soul had lost their finger but that he could hear him perfectly without complications. Edward soon frowned when he rehear what Carlisle said about who the finger belonged to. "To the missing man?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"Who would leave a finger..."

"I'm not sure but they found the man's body already." Carlisle answered. "Son, it couldn't have been him if he's been dead for a while."

Edward shrugged, "It's sickening they would attach it to my daughter's missing doll."

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's alright," He responded, "But I might have to drive back in a few hours to get her medicine. Bella called saying that it was running out."

Carlisle smiled warmly as he heard this, "She takes her job seriously doesn't she?"

"Very much," He smirks a bit, "But she's a good mother, better than the ones that are running around today."

"You don't think she's smothering her, a bit too much?" Edward asked.

Carlisle didn't answer for a few seconds and then breathed out and answered, "A little."

Edward nodded and crossed his arms. "Should I tell her to let Renesmee breathe?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Edward, she's your wife, not mines. Also, Renesmee is your daughter, not mines." He responded, his voice with a bit of stress and tension, "I don't want to tell you something that you wouldn't personally use. I'm sorry but that is all I have to say."

Edward nodded.

"However, I suggest that you go to the pharmacy one more time." He handed Edward a paper bag. "This medics isn't working on Renesmee enough as it should. Tell the pharmacist to switch it out with the one." Edward looked down on the paper. He saw the medication that Carlisle had re-prescribed for his daughter. This was the fourth time that Carlisle had to do this throughout these few days. "Let's hope that this time the medicine will do its job." He heard Carlisle whisper to himself.

Edward left the room and was out the door to his car. The car shined under the moonlight and the porch lights of the house as it sat there on the concrete, all shiny and new. After Emmett had fixed the car's dent, Edward felt a bit of relief and happiness to know that his car was still in perfect condition.

He opened the car door, sat inside, and could smell the cleanliness emitting off of the interior of the car. The smell of pine and that new car smell that he remembered when he first bought the car a few months ago. He sighed and smiled a bit as he drove away from the house, into the forest, on his way to Forks.

* * *

><p>Edward parked his car in front of the pharmacy at the same, empty spot that he parks in every time he comes and shops for his daughter's needs. As he steps out of the car he notices the people walking down the sidewalk but something looks very strange about them.<p>

He notices that they all have something in their hands. They all are reading newspapers, cellphones, laptops, and so on. Now this is out of the ordinary in this time period but Edward senses fear in them. He can feel their fear and anxiety that he doesn' t need to hear their thoughts to know that they are all thinking about it.

He walks pass a young man who is reading on a bench and is able to see out of the corner of his eye what it is everyone is reading:

_Attention!_

_Another missing person has been added to the list along with the deceased Diana Wells and Jordan Light._

_Two nights ago, a young man had found the body of Diana Wells in the forest of La Push, Washington around the early hours of the morning. This young man is a part of the Quileute reservation, and tribe. While walking home after a usual bonfire that take place almost every weekend at the reserve, he discovered the body of the missing dental student in a ditch._

_Yesterday morning, the body of Jordan Light was discovered in the home of the same young man only to have found that this body was mysterious untouched. Almost perfect. However the room that he was found in was filled with blood, which examiners are still trying to figure out to who does it belong to._

_That same morning, the young man who had discovered the body of Diana Wells was reported missing by his mother and his fellow peers. Please, if anyone finds him please contact the authorities and the missing person's hotline._

Edward scanned the page of the newspaper and saw a few photos under the paragraphs. He saw the pictures of Diana and Jordan, but he saw something else that he couldn't help but wonder if he was seeing things or if the person that was in the picture was actually there.

He walked past the man and entered the pharmacy once again for the third time today. He waved at the old man behind the counter with a small smile, the man did the same and went back to attend the woman in front of him with her merchandise. Edward continued down the aisles looking for the medicine Carlisle had prescribed for Renesmee but wasn't able to find it on the shelves.

Edward kept scanning the shelves to see if he was able to find the medicine, anywhere, but he wasn't able to find it in the children section. He read the name of the medicine once again and couldn't have helped but have heard this name before. He said it once out loud, in a whisper, to see if it'll magically appear in front of him. This doesn't sound like a child medication, he thought to himself. He bit his lip and began to think back about why the name of the medicine sounds so familiar.

He walked out of the aisle and walked to the next one and suddenly, an odor hit him. He stopped in his tracks and looked over and saw two of the wolves with a large cart filled with what appeared to be feminine items. Edward appeared puzzled, he saw pads and tampons, Tylenol and various other pills in the shopping cart. He suddenly felt two eyes lay on him. He looked up and saw the two wolves stare at him. Jacob and Seth.

"What are you staring at?" Jacob said irritatedly.

Edward didn't answer. He walked into the aisle and kept on staring at the shopping cart, wondering why they have such items and why so many.

"Hey." Jacob said again, Edward looked at him, staring into his brown and tired eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He retorted.

Jacob didn't bother to answer, he just kept looking through the shelves of the same thing.

Edward tried to look into his mind but blocked. He couldn't look into Seth's mind neither. He growled to himself, Jacob heard him and glared at the angry vampire, "What do you want?" He asked, his voice becoming aggressive.

"What is all of this for," Edward asked, trying to keep calm and not cause a scene with the wolves.

Jacob didn't bother to answer. He grabbed the cart and moved away from Edward and walked out over to the cash register. Edward tried one more time to read into the wolf's head, but he couldn't hear anything, just silence.

He snarled, "Damn it," He muttered to himself.

Seth sighed, "It's my sister."

Edward calmed himself and faced Seth, "What's wrong with her?" He asked in a polite matter.

Seth stared at Edward. He could tell that he was being cautious and unsure if he should say it. "You can't hear me, can you?"

Edward didn't answer. He nodded.

"My sister is becoming human, slowly." Seth responded.

Edward nodded, "And she's returning how her body was before."

"She hasn't stopped bleeding. It wasn't as bad as before but it's still pretty bad..." Seth said quietly, hoping no one else heard him. "My mom told me and Jake to come here to get all these things, but I'm scared that Leah isn't alright."

"Your sister will be, she's becoming human. That's a positive thing, isn't it?"

Seth shrugged, "I guess, but she's in a lot of pain that it's hard to watch. I just don't want to lose her like I lost my dad." He confessed.

Edward sighed and tried to force a smile, "Seth, your sister will be fine. I promise you."

Seth nodded.

Jacob comes around the corner and shouts for Seth. Seth bids farewell to Edward as he walks away. He begins to think to himself of the wolf pack in La Push. How is everything over there now that one of their wolves has gone missing and one of them is slowly turning into a human without a decent explanation? Edward remembers the being in Alice's vision. He remembers what it did to the wolf, he saw it take something out of his body, but that something, he's not sure of what it is.

He remembered what the news has said about the two bodies, how there wasn't a scratch on their bodies, except from Diana Wells. However, with her, there is suspicion that she got those cuts on her because of her trying to escape whatever was after her in the woods. Other than that, there were no stab wounds, strangling, or gunshot wounds on the two bodies.

Edward looks down at the paper and re-reads it and remembers what the medicine is. He rolls his eyes as he goes back to the children's aisle and takes the small bottle that has been in front of his face the entire time. He goes to the cashier and purchases the small bottle and drives home, but still has a thought that ties in with everything around him. Is someone next?

* * *

><p><strong>AQUA543: I'm so sorry for the late update. BUT i luv how i got alot of reviews that i didn't expect this morning :) thanks and keep reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 :o**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Paul's Wonder<strong>

_What would've happened if Jared didn't find that body and I did...Would I be the one who went missing and he would be in my place? _He wondered to himself. He pondered on thought of this question. _Maybe if I offered for him to stay over my place, maybe I could've fought off whoever attacked him. _Paul scratched his jaw and sighed. He closed his eyes and images of Jared's room popped into his mind. The body of the missing man on the corner, blood all over, his bed a mess, scratch marks on the floor and wall.

He sat on the beach staring out into the tides. He couldn't help thinking about his missing friend's whereabouts, or if he's still alive for that matter. He swallowed hard at that thought, there's no way he could be dead, I would feel it. The sand under his palms felt cold as always on this regular, gloomy, Wednesday afternoon.

The sun didn't shine through the black clouds that laid over his head. He blinked once as he was waiting for the rain to pour down from the clouds but they never came. He heard the small rumbles of thunder down the shore miles away from La Push. Too far heard by the human ear.

He hadn't seen any of his other packmates, or hasn't heard any information about Leah's sudden _un-transformation _back into a human. He can't help but wonder what she is feeling more, happiness and relief or shock and sadness. Maybe she's feeling neither, he supposed.

He also hadn't heard about the person behind the killings of those two innocent people and Jared's disappearance. Whoever this person is, they're really good to not leave behind a scent or any evidence for police or even them. Where could it be hiding? What could _it _even be?

The sound of the tides sounded peaceful in his ears but it didn't draw out his uneasiness from within the back of his mind. He swallowed hard to remember Jared and all the events that led up to his disappearance and that gruesome discovery he made two mornings ago. Paul grabbed a handful of sand within his hand and let it fall out slowly. This somehow drew all his thoughts to a sudden silence and distracted him for a bit before the thoughts come back in again.

Paul and Jared go way back. There has been a joke between their mothers that Jared and Paul have known each other when they were in their mother's womb. They were born in the same month, attended the same school since pre-k, and have always seen each other at family gatherings, even though they're not blood related. However, that didn't stop the two of them from saying that they were brothers in school or at the playground all the kids go to on the reserve.

Paul smirked.

The good old days, he recalled. Those days where the stories of wolves and warriors, demons and monsters were just fiction and imagination's work. I wonder if his child self would believe that these things were actually real? Doubt it.

Paul never really believed in those stories of the werewolves, the warriors, or the 'cold ones.' He still scoffs at the idea of all that being real...but he's reminded about it when he shifts into his wolf form and protects his land from these threats. Very big job for him and the rest of the pack. Ever since become one, he now knows how the police feels that would bring him home sometimes after he had fist fights with certain kids back in high school feel.

High school. Paul frowns as he recall those years. High school on the reserve weren't his best years, or those that were quite memorable since he can't remember half of the things and doesn't want to remember the rest. Those years weren't his best moments. He remembered how much of a jerk he was during those years to most of his classmates. Sure he apologized to most of those people last year during his ten-year reunion but he still feels regret.

He remembered how disappointed his mother would be every time Paul came home incredibly late, or even the next morning, or when the police brought him home early from school. She would often ask herself, he remembers, what she could've done to have made her son become such a dysfunctional child.

Paul feels the shame coming. He remembers about sneaking out late at night to head over to Port Angles for parties from other schools with some of his ex-friends. He remembers drinking till he couldn't see anymore or walk. He remembers all those girls that he were around with, the easy ones.

He swallows hard as he remembers how he would treat girls back then, like trash, because that's all he's been ever treated all his life, trash. He puts his face in his hands when a certain memory comes into play. He remembers one girl who he met his senior year of high school eleven years ago. He swallows hard as he remember meeting her and thinking that she was cute but not as cute as the others.

She was incredibly kind to him and treated him a strange way, a way no one has ever treated Paul before. She treated him like a human being, and he liked that. He remembered spending time with her during school, he remembered her helping him with homework that he never did, he remembered how she laugh at all his jokes, even if they weren't funny.

He closed his eyes, he then remembered how they ended before they even began. It was the first ever prom that his high school decided to throw that year. He didn't want to go but she wanted to, so he went with her. She was so beautiful, he thought. He remembers once the party ended and the drive back home, she took the wheel and he was on the passenger's side. It was a snowy night and rain suddenly broke through. The road was covered in ice and how all the sudden...she lost control. He remembers the crash, the screams, and then the silence.

Paul lies down in the sand as he remembers that moment. That moment he died in that car.

It was dark outside, incredibly cold. Paul sat there, his head to the side of the window, the glass was so cold he remembered. He didn't know why he didn't die that moment but a light came before him and flashed before him. He awoke and saw that he was in a stretcher and looked around in panic. His arms ached, his eyes stung, he couldn't see anything around him. He tried to find her, to see if she was ok, but he saw her on the ground with a white blanket over her head.

He remembered before they covered her face. Her eyes were staring at him, no life in them, blood on her cheeks and nose. She looked so white, why?

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What the hell happened to who?"

Paul turned around and saw Rachel there. He gave her a small smile as she walked over to him and sat in his lap, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. He embraced her, petting her hair, happy that she joined him on this lonely strip of the beach.

"Are you alright Paul?" She asked him, looking into his eyes.

He hesitated but nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about Jared."

"Oh." She replied, looking down on the ground.

Paul sighed and held her. "They're going to find him, you know that right?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Paul, when are you gonna come back home?" She asks him.

He shrugs, "I do go home." He responds honestly.

She shakes her head, "No, to my house."

"Soon."

"When's soon?"

He shrugs, "Jake's not home?"

She shakes her head. "He's taking care of Leah with Seth."

"Oh, I see." He responds.

"Paul, is something wrong?" She asks again.

He sighs, "I just need a little time to think, Rachel, trust me I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She puts her hand on his cheek softly and caresses it, "I hate seeing you like this." She admits.

Their foreheads touch, he looks into her eyes and can't help but get lost in them. "I'll be fine," He replies, kissing her nose, her lips, then her forehead, sofetly. "I promise I'll be home by six."

"Ok." She says, she gets up and kisses him again and walks back home.

Paul has this sudden urge to follow her but his body doesn't respond to it. He just stays sitting there on the beach staring out into the ocean, listening to the waves. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about everything that he thought of here at this beach. Jared, the missing people, Leah, the girl, his mother, his pack... He wondered who is next?

Paul opened his eyes and realized that it was raining. He got up quickly and ran into the woods and hid under the largest tree in the entire forest. He held the tree and felt the wet bark underneath his palms.

Paul looked up to the sky and saw the drops fall at a fast motion pace. He growled, he should be home with Rachel instead of staying at the beach. He heard thunder rumble through the dark sky and was between two decisions, either to stay here and get wet or run home and get wet, _such _hard decisions, he thought.

Paul suddenly smelled something. He covered his nose instantly at the whiff of whatever had that unbearably disgusting odor. He turned behind him and saw a shadow ten feet away from him.

He stood there, like a rock, his golden eyes shining in the dark. Paul knew who this was, he suddenly snarled and growled, "What are you doing here?"

The person in front of him didn't answer. In a flash, he flew away.

"Come back here!" Paul growled.

The being stopped. It looked at Paul with its eyes. He shivered with its stare but soon shook it off. The being smiled and then disappeared.

"Trespasser!" He screamed.

He ran after the figure in the direction it headed. The figure jumped up and was now into the trees but was heading in the same direction. Paul kept up perfectly and had a perfect view of it. The figure suddenly made a sharp right turn leaving Paul a bit confused but was able to turn and follow it.

He ran into a mud bath, slipping and sliding through the forest floor, often times getting stuck, having to use all his strength to get out. He cursed out loud every time he fell on the floor or crashed into a tree. He soon got up and continued after it.

The rain continued to pour endlessly and now lightning began to strike in the sky. Thunder rumbled so loud that almost the ground shook along with it. Paul growled, he jumped up on one of the branches and was now on high ground.

He looked around him to see where the trespasser went. He looked up on the other branches and then below him and saw nothing. Just leaves and water.

"Dammit," He muttered to himself.

He could have sworn he saw him. He scanned once again all the branches and around him. He stared straight in front of him, hoping to see if that somehow the being would seem right in front of him. Paul sniffed around him hoping that it's scent could pick up, only the rain had washed away all of it. He cursed himself again as he stood there, feeling completely duped. _Where are you?_He asked, hoping for someone to answer.

He looked up to the sky and saw the rain drops fall on his face, his chest, his shoulders, he sighed deeply and looked straight again. "I know you're out there," He spoke out loud, he scanned left and right, waiting for it to make a move, "Show yourself." He snarled.

Lightening struck through the sky, leaving a white flash, revealing the dark forest and showing a figure hanging upside down from a tree branch. It's yellow eyes stared at Paul and suddenly grew wide once it realized that they look so damn familiar. Paul roared as he advanced forward to the being. The being jumped down to a lower branch, and Paul followed quickly not far behind.

The being jumped up again to a high branch, Paul jumped but almost didn't grab the branch. He grabbed on the trunk and winced a bit as he felt the bark sink into his skin. He looked up and saw it continue to climb higher and higher. Paul used his nails to dig into the tree bark and began to climb the tree until he reached a branch and jumped to the next one and the next. He saw it...crawling up the tree and made it look so incredibly easy.

It turned back and face Paul. It hissed and backed away slowly as Paul kept on getting closer and closer. Paul was soon face to face with this strange creature. It didn't bother to move or seemed frightened or intimidated by the werewolf. Paul snarled as he tried to grab it up suddenly a couple of trees down from the one he was in, lightning struck a tree branch causing a fire to begin.

Paul looked away and was soon engulfed in fear as he saw the fire begin to grow bigger and bigger. Paul looked up and saw the being there, smiling at him, mocking him. His temper flared and he screamed as he grabbed it. The creature however squirmed out of his hands and with its legs pushed Paul on his chest sending him down to the ground.

Paul yelled as he fell, hitting every single branch that came down his way. He tried to protect his face, tried to grab on the tree again so he could stop falling but he was going down to fast and was hurting himself along the way down.

When he finally met the ground, he felt everything ache. He let out a loud scream and felt his back snap. "Dammit!" He screamed as he tried to get up from the forest floor only it made the pain even worst. He screamed and cried out for help as he felt powerless not only to mother nature but to a stranger who stands before him with his yellow eyes staring at him. He smiled in victory as he stood over the wolf and couldn't help but look over to his left and saw the fire fueling and growing more and more.

Paul looked up and saw it standing there. "What?" He screamed at it. It turned and stared at him, "What are you going to do to me?" He asked it, his voice shaken, no Paul wasn't scared, he just wanted it to get whatever it came here to do over.

The being stood over him and crouched down, their faces touching. Paul growled. The being soon began to take a different form, Paul laid there and was soon speechless as he saw who was now in front of him. "Wha-" He couldn't finish. It picked him up by his throat and picked him up, Paul yelped as he felt his entire body ache. He stared at it with horror and confusion, how can this be happening?

"What's wrong Paul?" It said. The voice was feminine and very soft.

Paul swallowed hard. It was her, she stood in front of him, only her eyes weren't the brown he remembered, they were yellow. "How? No! You're dead! I saw you die!" He screamed at it, only to have it squeeze his throat causing him to silence.

Paul watched as it soon took a different form and it spoke again, "It looks like you've seen a ghost." It took the form of Diana Wells now, staring at him with the same yellow eyes. He shook his head and closed his eyes, when they opened it now took the form of Jordan Light and had a big smile on its face.

"Come now? I thought you didn't believe in anything?" It asked.

He swallowed and was soon thrown to the ground and picked up again, spun around and thrown into a tree. Paul screamed in pain as he tried to stand straight, he turned around and was in shock by what he saw. Not only did it take the form of those three people, Diana, Jordan, Paul's dead girlfriend, it took the form of his missing friend. _Jared. _Paul could only think of one thing as he saw it stand there. Those three people were all dead...does that mean...

Jared suddenly body slammed himself into Paul back into the tree and swung his arm into his neck causing Paul to gasp and fall into the ground. The smell of smoke became unbearable as the flames now stretched all over. Jared stood over Paul and smile at the unconscious wolf.

"Silly human." Was all he said as he looked up and saw someone standing there.

Jared lifted his chin and saw who it was. He backed away slowly and ran into the fire, disappearing.

Edward ran over to the unconscious wolf and picked him up. He looked to the flames and saw the being through it staring back at him. Glaring.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled.

The being disappeared and ran off into the night.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled again as he came through the brush with his other brother, Jasper, and saw the fire growing larger and larger.

"There's nothing we can do about the fire, just help me get him out of here!" He yelled to his brother who took the werewolf in his hands and ran out of there. The rain soon picked up again and began to pour harder than before. It was able to end the flames and only left burnt remains of trees and dirt soil.

The being sat there in a new form, it was there and saw them escape from his grasp. "I don't know who allowed you to come into my game." It said with its new voice. "But welcome to the game board, prey..." It smiled as it smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :s Let me know how you guys think it's going :) and btw I'm looking for a good read here on fanfic, if you guys know any can you send me some cuz I miss reading some stories here :) Well, thanks, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Everything Lies in the Painting<strong>

It's been three days since Edward and his brothers headed to La Push, intentionally to search for clues on the murders but instead found an unconcious wolf on the forest floor with a growing forest fire with no idea how it began. After saving the wolf from being burned to a crisp, they took him to the Clearwater residence where the pack has lived for the past few days and at first, it seemed that they were going to attack the trio.

Thankfully, Leah was able to convince them that there was something else out there that needed the wolves and vampires to work as one again but Sam didn't allow it. Now, with two missing wolves bodies, a strange vision, Leah becoming human, and a being wandering around the woods, waiting for it's next prey, the Cullens are un easy, especially with the small Renesmee being alone.

Renesmee.

Renesmee, he thinks again, as he lets his thoughts take him to a place he hasn't been to for years after becoming a vampire from all the commotion drawn to him. He breathes in as he thinks about his daughter's health and how it's improved. He smiles at the thought but then frowns again when he remembers Leah.

Leah.

He felt her life force waning. She didn't seem that healthy the last time he saw her. She was on the floor unable to get up and needed help from her younger brother to take her inside. That couldn't have been the fact she's becoming human. Then what is?

Sam.

He remembered the way Sam was acting three days ago. Usually, in times of crisis Sam will agree to the Cullens with an alliance or an aid with any of his pack members. However, on that day, he didn't allow Edward to take his packmate to look at him and make sure he was fine and Leah as well. He couldn't help but notice how hostile he was towards all of them.

Then, there's Jacob.

He noticed that there was something off about Jacob since he entered the store and found him there with Seth. There is a strange feel around him. There is something sinister that's taking place with that wolf that Edward thinks he doesn't even acknowledge yet.

"Edward, can you help me with these things?" Carlisle brings Edward out of his deep concentration. Edward gets up from the desk and helps Carlisle organize some papers into files from patients back at the hospital. "Thank you," He thanks to his son.

Edward nods and gets back to work.

Edward has been in the past three days in Carlisle's lab examining the evidence that he and his brothers found on the forest floor that might be clues to the trespasser that lurks in the woods. He's had his wife come in and help him through whatever he needs, sometimes Rosalie, maybe Jasper-if he isn't time consumed with waiting for Alice to wake up-and Carlisle mostly because he's also intrigued about what could be bringing the people along the west coast of Washington, as close as Forks to as far as Port Angles, in fear.

Edward sighs and rolls his eyes. Carlisle notices this, "Something wrong?"

Edward shakes his head, "It's this DNA, I can't figure it to anything that has touched the earth or who I could link the murders and disappearances too." He shares, looking into a microscope seeing the cells swimming around.

Carlisle smirks, "Have patience, trust me, whatever it is, it'll come up."

Edward nods.

Edward hasn't heard a single thought since his unexpected visit from La Push. He believes that his powers has disappeared for good along with his brother Jasper's emotions and Bella's force field. Alice still hasn't emerged from her slumber and Edward can't help but feel anger as he can't find what's causing his sister to become a vegetable on her bed with Jasper by her side waiting for her to awaken.

He has passed by her room to make sure that she is still present. He can see brain activity within her mind after his examinations so she's still here. He remembers seeing her in bed with her hands folded and appearing like the fair Snow White after being poisoned by the wicked, evil witch.

"Found anything?"

He looks up and sees Rosalie enter with a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. He shakes his head, "Not yet."

Carlisle nods at Rosalie before going back to his paper work. "Rosalie, what are you doing here?" Edward asked in a harsh, not needed, tone.

She frowns, "I came in to see if everything was alright."

"Everything's fine," He sees something in her eyes. She's hurt, he thinks. "Rosalie, is something wrong?" He asks her.

She shakes her head. She leaves the room suddenly and closes the door behind her. Edward growls and slams his fist onto the table making the table tremble. Edward hates the feeling of being left in the dark and not knowing what is wrong with the people he cares for in his life. He couldn't hear Bella when she was human, he can't hear Renesmee thoughts when she cries in the middle of the night, he couldn't hear Leah when she was on the ground, and he couldn't hear his sister's minds and decide what is the problem of their pain.

Carlisle looks over with concern, "Edward, maybe you should take a breather."

He shakes his head, "I'm fine." He says roughly as he grabs some of the papers and looks over the results. He throws them back down at the desk. Nothing. No leads, no suspects, absolutely nothing. He sits in the chair and feels defeated, helpless that he can't protect the defenseless, his family, not even his own allies who have protected him and his family from danger, twice.

"I'm going out," He says frustrated as he exits the room.

Carlisle nods as he examines the information Edward has obtained through the studies and has a puzzled look over his face. "Maybe you're not that far lost." He murmurs to himself.

* * *

><p>Bella has cared for the still Alice, who hasn't awaken from her sudden slumber, with Jasper and keeping an eye on her daughter, who seems caught up on the new white board her uncle Emmett brought her. She requested this two days ago with specific color markers, an eraser, and the spray to clean the board after she's finished. Renesmee sometimes draws her new doll, her mother who sometimes reads one of her favorite books to her, the forest, or sometimes just practices her handwriting.<p>

Her drawings, however, are almost better than any of the famous painters that have ever picked up a brush and poured their hearts, imagination, and whatever she sees on plain canvas. Bella praises her daughter after every drawing she does and gives her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

However, Bella has noticed that in the dead of night when Renesmee is supposed to be asleep she sees her drawing on the white board with her lamp on. She's come in sometimes only to have Renesmee erase what she's drawn or put the board down and wait until her mother leaves to start again. If Edward still had his powers she would be able to read her mind and see what she's thinking about, unfortunately, he's been having problems connecting with his powers and has been incredibly frustrated at this.

Esme, at times, has told her daughter-in-law that she has entered Renesmee's room to hand her favorite snack that she has always requested at the same time, every single day for the past four years, and has seen Renesmee writing down things. She has asked the small child what is she writing about but Renesmee erases it and tells her that it's a silly love poem.

Bella furrows her brows, "A silly love poem?"

"Yes," She says as she folds her hands, "That's what she's told me, it's just she erases it so quick that I'm unable to read what was on the board."

Bella nods, "I'll look into it," The door opens and the two women see Renesmee exiting her room, she looks at her mother and grandmother and gives them a small smile.

"Hello mommy," She goes up to her mother and gives her a kiss on her cheek, she goes over to Esme, "Hello grandma," She does the same and grabs both of their hands. "I want you to see my painting when it's done," She says with a smile.

Bella smiles back, "Is a poem involved as well?" She asks innocently. Her daughter never lies to her and if she did she would detect it.

Renesmee nods. "I hope you both love it, I heard it in my dream and it told me that my mom and dad should know about this poem." She says with a smile.

"And the picture? Does it go with the dream as well?"

"Oh yes,"

"Alright, go on and keep working on it," Bella says encouragingly. Renesmee nods and skips all the way down the hall into the bathroom and closes the door lightly.

Bella looks over to Esme, "Come with me,"

"Where?"

"Into Renesmee room."

"Why?" Esme asked.

Bella grabbed her wrist, "I want to see what she's drawing."

Esme agreed. The two women opened her door and went inside the small, pink themed room that most young girls have at Renesmee age. Bella searched for the white board that Renesmee uses to draw whatever was on her mind. Esme looked under the bed, inside her closet, behind the television, but couldn't find the small board. Bella opened one of Renesmee draws and found her markers on top of her night gowns. Bella began to take her gowns out neatly and found the box that once held the box in a nice package.

"Here it is," She mused.

Esme walks with Bella already having the board on her lap. Esme gasps as she sees what Bella has revealed to her. Bella swallows hard and closes her eyes and looks at the image again.

Before them, on the white board was a drawing that had the forest of La Push, Bella recognized, but there were bodies in the shadows with golden eyes standing menacing with their glares to them. However, the one that bothers them is the one in the middle who stands tall just as the other bodies but has someone with red eyes next to it. The one with red eyes appears to have a link with the one who is in the middle, almost like a tail, and just stands there. Renesmee has drawn a red smile on the red eyes face, making it even gruesome to what made Bella grimace. Where has her daughter seen this?

Renesmee enters the room with a frown and sees the sight of her mother staring disapprovingly at the white board with Esme's hand over her own mouth. "You don't like it?"

Bella breathes, "Nessie, where have you seen this?"

"In my dreams."

Esme asks, "Darling, do you know what any of this means?"

Renesmee shakes her head, "No, I just see this and...I see a girl wolf in my dreams,"

"A girl wolf?" Bella says as her eyes widen. Leah.

She nods, "Yes, she screams at me telling me to draw what I see in front of me when I wake up and show mommy." She says as she rubs her nose with her wrist, "And here we are."

Bella stands up and runs out of Renesmee's room with the white board in hand searching for her husband to show him what her daughter has drawn on this board.

"She doesn't like it," Renesmee says with a frown. Esme hugs her granddaughter and she shakes her head.

"Renesmee, I think you've helped us in solving what this threat is out there." Esme comforts her granddaughter as she pets her head and wipes the cheeks that are about to pour.

She sniffs, "Really?"

She nods with a small, comforting smile, "Yes darling."

Renesmee smiles.

* * *

><p>Edward examines the white board with Carlisle and Bella both behind him. They've stared at this drawing for about an hour trying to decipher what this could mean. Renesmee has told her father about her dream with Leah telling her to draw what she sees before her. If Leah is in the picture then it means this has to do with the wolf pack, Edward thinks.<p>

"I think we should call Jacob."

Edward nods. He pulls out his cell phone and hands it to her as she dials his number waiting patiently for him to answer. "C'mon Jake," She mused, as the ringing continues. It goes straight to voice mail. "No answer,"

"Call one of the wolves, they have to answer, it's only five in the afternoon," Edward says, staring at the image one more time. His eyes focus on the being with the red eyes and smile. He feels the presence this drawing has and feels that he knows who that is. He sees the link between it and the being with yellow eyes who stands next to him.

"That...power...," He whispers to himself. His memories begin to take him back in time as he sees something that he thought he would never see again.

He knows one person who could have this power. His eyes widen. He knows who this is. It's clear to him finally after all this time.

"Hello?" Bella answers the phone. "Seth?" She's silent. "Seth, where's Jacob?" She listens to the other line, she bites her lip. "Around? Where is around?"

"Has Jacob been anywhere lately?" Edward says suddenly.

"Seth? Seth, has Jacob been anywhere lately?" She asks him. She waits, "What do you mean?" She asks Edward.

"Has Jacob left La Push for any reason?"

Seth answers in the phone, Bella nods.

"Where?"

Seth answers, hearing Edward. Bella responds, "California."

Edward heads out the door suddenly, "Seth, hang on," She hands the phone to Carlisle and runs after him. "Edward!" She yells behind him. She sees him grabbing his coat and car keys to the Volvo. She stands there staring at him with confusion.

"Bella, I need to go to wherever Jacob went," He responds her unanswered question.

Bella nods, "Where do you think he went?"

"To a source that he was never supposed to go too in the first place." He responds. He places a kiss on her head, "I'll be back soon." He promises. He looks over to see Renesmee in the living room with a frown on her face. He walks over to Nessie and places a kiss on her forehead. "You are solving our problems, Nessie, thank you."

She smiles and nods her head. She kisses him on the cheek and waves, "Bye daddy, see you soon."

Edward nods, he kisses Bella one more time and is out the door. Bella sighs closing her eyes, hoping that wherever he's going that he'll come back to her in one piece. "Mommy!" Nessie yells. She looks over and sees her pointing to the television, fear-stricken in her face. Bella runs over to the television and sees that it's the local news station with news that she doesn't want to hear now. She swallows hard when Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle enter the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

The news reporter then made the grizzling announcement, "We have breaking news that there have been at least five bodies found within the La Push reservation along Forks, Washington this late Thursday afternoon..."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know about those stories guys and tell me what you think about this chapter and how this story is going so far!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 :s Let me know how you guys think it's going :) and btw I'm looking for a good read here on fanfic, if you guys know any can you send me some cuz I miss reading some stories here :) Well, thanks, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Everything Lies in the Painting<strong>

It's been three days since Edward and his brothers headed to La Push, intentionally to search for clues on the murders but instead found an unconcious wolf on the forest floor with a growing forest fire with no idea how it began. After saving the wolf from being burned to a crisp, they took him to the Clearwater residence where the pack has lived for the past few days and at first, it seemed that they were going to attack the trio.

Thankfully, Leah was able to convince them that there was something else out there that needed the wolves and vampires to work as one again but Sam didn't allow it. Now, with two missing wolves bodies, a strange vision, Leah becoming human, and a being wandering around the woods, waiting for it's next prey, the Cullens are un easy, especially with the small Renesmee being alone.

Renesmee.

Renesmee, he thinks again, as he lets his thoughts take him to a place he hasn't been to for years after becoming a vampire from all the commotion drawn to him. He breathes in as he thinks about his daughter's health and how it's improved. He smiles at the thought but then frowns again when he remembers Leah.

Leah.

He felt her life force waning. She didn't seem that healthy the last time he saw her. She was on the floor unable to get up and needed help from her younger brother to take her inside. That couldn't have been the fact she's becoming human. Then what is?

Sam.

He remembered the way Sam was acting three days ago. Usually, in times of crisis Sam will agree to the Cullens with an alliance or an aid with any of his pack members. However, on that day, he didn't allow Edward to take his packmate to look at him and make sure he was fine and Leah as well. He couldn't help but notice how hostile he was towards all of them.

Then, there's Jacob.

He noticed that there was something off about Jacob since he entered the store and found him there with Seth. There is a strange feel around him. There is something sinister that's taking place with that wolf that Edward thinks he doesn't even acknowledge yet.

"Edward, can you help me with these things?" Carlisle brings Edward out of his deep concentration. Edward gets up from the desk and helps Carlisle organize some papers into files from patients back at the hospital. "Thank you," He thanks to his son.

Edward nods and gets back to work.

Edward has been in the past three days in Carlisle's lab examining the evidence that he and his brothers found on the forest floor that might be clues to the trespasser that lurks in the woods. He's had his wife come in and help him through whatever he needs, sometimes Rosalie, maybe Jasper-if he isn't time consumed with waiting for Alice to wake up-and Carlisle mostly because he's also intrigued about what could be bringing the people along the west coast of Washington, as close as Forks to as far as Port Angles, in fear.

Edward sighs and rolls his eyes. Carlisle notices this, "Something wrong?"

Edward shakes his head, "It's this DNA, I can't figure it to anything that has touched the earth or who I could link the murders and disappearances too." He shares, looking into a microscope seeing the cells swimming around.

Carlisle smirks, "Have patience, trust me, whatever it is, it'll come up."

Edward nods.

Edward hasn't heard a single thought since his unexpected visit from La Push. He believes that his powers has disappeared for good along with his brother Jasper's emotions and Bella's force field. Alice still hasn't emerged from her slumber and Edward can't help but feel anger as he can't find what's causing his sister to become a vegetable on her bed with Jasper by her side waiting for her to awaken.

He has passed by her room to make sure that she is still present. He can see brain activity within her mind after his examinations so she's still here. He remembers seeing her in bed with her hands folded and appearing like the fair Snow White after being poisoned by the wicked, evil witch.

"Found anything?"

He looks up and sees Rosalie enter with a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. He shakes his head, "Not yet."

Carlisle nods at Rosalie before going back to his paper work. "Rosalie, what are you doing here?" Edward asked in a harsh, not needed, tone.

She frowns, "I came in to see if everything was alright."

"Everything's fine," He sees something in her eyes. She's hurt, he thinks. "Rosalie, is something wrong?" He asks her.

She shakes her head. She leaves the room suddenly and closes the door behind her. Edward growls and slams his fist onto the table making the table tremble. Edward hates the feeling of being left in the dark and not knowing what is wrong with the people he cares for in his life. He couldn't hear Bella when she was human, he can't hear Renesmee thoughts when she cries in the middle of the night, he couldn't hear Leah when she was on the ground, and he couldn't hear his sister's minds and decide what is the problem of their pain.

Carlisle looks over with concern, "Edward, maybe you should take a breather."

He shakes his head, "I'm fine." He says roughly as he grabs some of the papers and looks over the results. He throws them back down at the desk. Nothing. No leads, no suspects, absolutely nothing. He sits in the chair and feels defeated, helpless that he can't protect the defenseless, his family, not even his own allies who have protected him and his family from danger, twice.

"I'm going out," He says frustrated as he exits the room.

Carlisle nods as he examines the information Edward has obtained through the studies and has a puzzled look over his face. "Maybe you're not that far lost." He murmurs to himself.

* * *

><p>Bella has cared for the still Alice, who hasn't awaken from her sudden slumber, with Jasper and keeping an eye on her daughter, who seems caught up on the new white board her uncle Emmett brought her. She requested this two days ago with specific color markers, an eraser, and the spray to clean the board after she's finished. Renesmee sometimes draws her new doll, her mother who sometimes reads one of her favorite books to her, the forest, or sometimes just practices her handwriting.<p>

Her drawings, however, are almost better than any of the famous painters that have ever picked up a brush and poured their hearts, imagination, and whatever she sees on plain canvas. Bella praises her daughter after every drawing she does and gives her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

However, Bella has noticed that in the dead of night when Renesmee is supposed to be asleep she sees her drawing on the white board with her lamp on. She's come in sometimes only to have Renesmee erase what she's drawn or put the board down and wait until her mother leaves to start again. If Edward still had his powers she would be able to read her mind and see what she's thinking about, unfortunately, he's been having problems connecting with his powers and has been incredibly frustrated at this.

Esme, at times, has told her daughter-in-law that she has entered Renesmee's room to hand her favorite snack that she has always requested at the same time, every single day for the past four years, and has seen Renesmee writing down things. She has asked the small child what is she writing about but Renesmee erases it and tells her that it's a silly love poem.

Bella furrows her brows, "A silly love poem?"

"Yes," She says as she folds her hands, "That's what she's told me, it's just she erases it so quick that I'm unable to read what was on the board."

Bella nods, "I'll look into it," The door opens and the two women see Renesmee exiting her room, she looks at her mother and grandmother and gives them a small smile.

"Hello mommy," She goes up to her mother and gives her a kiss on her cheek, she goes over to Esme, "Hello grandma," She does the same and grabs both of their hands. "I want you to see my painting when it's done," She says with a smile.

Bella smiles back, "Is a poem involved as well?" She asks innocently. Her daughter never lies to her and if she did she would detect it.

Renesmee nods. "I hope you both love it, I heard it in my dream and it told me that my mom and dad should know about this poem." She says with a smile.

"And the picture? Does it go with the dream as well?"

"Oh yes,"

"Alright, go on and keep working on it," Bella says encouragingly. Renesmee nods and skips all the way down the hall into the bathroom and closes the door lightly.

Bella looks over to Esme, "Come with me,"

"Where?"

"Into Renesmee room."

"Why?" Esme asked.

Bella grabbed her wrist, "I want to see what she's drawing."

Esme agreed. The two women opened her door and went inside the small, pink themed room that most young girls have at Renesmee age. Bella searched for the white board that Renesmee uses to draw whatever was on her mind. Esme looked under the bed, inside her closet, behind the television, but couldn't find the small board. Bella opened one of Renesmee draws and found her markers on top of her night gowns. Bella began to take her gowns out neatly and found the box that once held the box in a nice package.

"Here it is," She mused.

Esme walks with Bella already having the board on her lap. Esme gasps as she sees what Bella has revealed to her. Bella swallows hard and closes her eyes and looks at the image again.

Before them, on the white board was a drawing that had the forest of La Push, Bella recognized, but there were bodies in the shadows with golden eyes standing menacing with their glares to them. However, the one that bothers them is the one in the middle who stands tall just as the other bodies but has someone with red eyes next to it. The one with red eyes appears to have a link with the one who is in the middle, almost like a tail, and just stands there. Renesmee has drawn a red smile on the red eyes face, making it even gruesome to what made Bella grimace. Where has her daughter seen this?

Renesmee enters the room with a frown and sees the sight of her mother staring disapprovingly at the white board with Esme's hand over her own mouth. "You don't like it?"

Bella breathes, "Nessie, where have you seen this?"

"In my dreams."

Esme asks, "Darling, do you know what any of this means?"

Renesmee shakes her head, "No, I just see this and...I see a girl wolf in my dreams,"

"A girl wolf?" Bella says as her eyes widen. Leah.

She nods, "Yes, she screams at me telling me to draw what I see in front of me when I wake up and show mommy." She says as she rubs her nose with her wrist, "And here we are."

Bella stands up and runs out of Renesmee's room with the white board in hand searching for her husband to show him what her daughter has drawn on this board.

"She doesn't like it," Renesmee says with a frown. Esme hugs her granddaughter and she shakes her head.

"Renesmee, I think you've helped us in solving what this threat is out there." Esme comforts her granddaughter as she pets her head and wipes the cheeks that are about to pour.

She sniffs, "Really?"

She nods with a small, comforting smile, "Yes darling."

Renesmee smiles.

* * *

><p>Edward examines the white board with Carlisle and Bella both behind him. They've stared at this drawing for about an hour trying to decipher what this could mean. Renesmee has told her father about her dream with Leah telling her to draw what she sees before her. If Leah is in the picture then it means this has to do with the wolf pack, Edward thinks.<p>

"I think we should call Jacob."

Edward nods. He pulls out his cell phone and hands it to her as she dials his number waiting patiently for him to answer. "C'mon Jake," She mused, as the ringing continues. It goes straight to voice mail. "No answer,"

"Call one of the wolves, they have to answer, it's only five in the afternoon," Edward says, staring at the image one more time. His eyes focus on the being with the red eyes and smile. He feels the presence this drawing has and feels that he knows who that is. He sees the link between it and the being with yellow eyes who stands next to him.

"That...power...," He whispers to himself. His memories begin to take him back in time as he sees something that he thought he would never see again.

He knows one person who could have this power. His eyes widen. He knows who this is. It's clear to him finally after all this time.

"Hello?" Bella answers the phone. "Seth?" She's silent. "Seth, where's Jacob?" She listens to the other line, she bites her lip. "Around? Where is around?"

"Has Jacob been anywhere lately?" Edward says suddenly.

"Seth? Seth, has Jacob been anywhere lately?" She asks him. She waits, "What do you mean?" She asks Edward.

"Has Jacob left La Push for any reason?"

Seth answers in the phone, Bella nods.

"Where?"

Seth answers, hearing Edward. Bella responds, "California."

Edward heads out the door suddenly, "Seth, hang on," She hands the phone to Carlisle and runs after him. "Edward!" She yells behind him. She sees him grabbing his coat and car keys to the Volvo. She stands there staring at him with confusion.

"Bella, I need to go to wherever Jacob went," He responds her unanswered question.

Bella nods, "Where do you think he went?"

"To a source that he was never supposed to go too in the first place." He responds. He places a kiss on her head, "I'll be back soon." He promises. He looks over to see Renesmee in the living room with a frown on her face. He walks over to Nessie and places a kiss on her forehead. "You are solving our problems, Nessie, thank you."

She smiles and nods her head. She kisses him on the cheek and waves, "Bye daddy, see you soon."

Edward nods, he kisses Bella one more time and is out the door. Bella sighs closing her eyes, hoping that wherever he's going that he'll come back to her in one piece. "Mommy!" Nessie yells. She looks over and sees her pointing to the television, fear-stricken in her face. Bella runs over to the television and sees that it's the local news station with news that she doesn't want to hear now. She swallows hard when Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle enter the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

The news reporter then made the grizzling announcement, "We have breaking news that there have been at least five bodies found within the La Push reservation along Forks, Washington this late Thursday afternoon..."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know about those stories guys and tell me what you think about this chapter and how this story is going so far!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12. So...I watched Magic Mike...No comment, lol. Read on readers! By the way, Happy Fourth of July to all the americans :) and to everyone have a great day tomorrow :)**

**Well...Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Star Patterns<strong>

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

He points up to the sky, "How do you think we look from up there?"

Leah shrugs. "Not sure, I guess like little ants."

It's one of those nights where the weather in Forks is rather controllable and there isn't a cloud in sight revealing a dark blanket called night with the beautiful, glistening orbs, that Leah and Seth have been admiring since they were youngsters, called stars.

Seth and Leah have decided that it has been a long time since they've star-gazed from the roof of their house. This has been a tradition between the two Clearwater siblings since Leah was fourteen and Seth was ten when their parents went out one night leaving Leah in charge of her younger brother. They explored the house finding an attic with an opening to the roof of the house where they sat on top of the roof till mom and dad returned home.

Leah was happy to have found that random attic. Before she was never close to her younger brother way back when. She's thankful that her and Seth are able to share this small little hobby between them that brought them closer together. Other things have, such as the phasing and living together but other than that, Seth is one of the most important people in her entire life. She just has a problem expressing her gratitude towards him.

"Remember how I wanted to be a astronaut?" Seth shares.

She blinks. She looks over at him. She swears she sees the small ten-year old Seth who told her the very first time when sitting there saying, "I wanna be an astronaut." She wonders what happened to make him change his mind. Maybe it was that he shifted and all of a sudden all of his human dreams changed when he saw the excitement on becoming a mythical creature that no one thought existed.

Leah smiles, "Of course," She lets out a small laugh, "You wouldn't shut up about all those things, stars, nebulas, death stars, gases, black holes, god," She rubs her eyes, "It drove me insane."

Seth smirks, "I still remember all that if you want me to repeat it..." He looks over to her and continues to add, "Yeah all about celestial, the big bang theory, how nebulas are created, comments, even meteors." He smiled proudly when he looked into the space obsession stage of his.

Leah looks over with a serious face to her brother. She shakes her head, "Not even funny dude."

"Dude?" He says, smiling, "Since when did you start using dude again?" He laughs a little, "You haven't said dude since you were twelve, you got me into saying dude, dude..."He kept on rambling on and on about the word and how unbelievable it was to hear her repeat that word again after a couple of years hiatus.

"Since I could do this." Leah smacked her brother right in the face, hoping at it would hurt him as it would before. Only problem is that Leah felt the pain a bit more when her hand stung after hitting Seth in the fake. She swallowed a little and held her hand, trying to get feeling back.

Seth yawned. "That didn't hurt one bit."

That made her irritated, "I hate that I can't hurt you anymore..."

Last week was the last time she has ever felt pain in her low abs and exhaustion. Now she feels refreshed and back to her normal self, well except that she can't phase anymore unless going through a tremendous amount of pain as she forced herself to become a wolf. She remembered when she forced herself to shift in her room two days ago. She remembered sitting on her bed as an animal just staring at herself and couldn't help think how happy she was to know that she still had this gift. Yes, happy is the word.

Even though becoming a wolf has left her with loads of responsibility, it was one way she was able to get close to her baby brother and the rest of the guys, even though she hates to admit it, that she has gotten along with over the years. She wondered if she'll ever shift again? If she'll ever spend time with the guys during those goddamn patrols, sharing one another experiences, and just feeling like she belonged in a group, even though she hated it.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

Seth sat up and looked down on the ground. "Do you think things will go back to normal?"

Leah didn't answer.

"Lee?" He called her by his old childhood nickname for her. Long time ago, when Seth couldn't even say Leah he would always call her Lee. She missed that old nickname, even though it's almost as ancient as the time of his birth.

"I'm not sure Seth." She responded.

Leah began to count the stars up in the sky. _One, two, three, four..._, and it went on and on. She remembered when they would just count all the stars in the night or during the full moon how many craters they could count that were visual on the white source of light in the sky.

"Have you heard from the guys?" She asks waiting for a response from her brother.

He shakes his head. "I heard Sam is pushing them to the limit." Seth replied slowly as he laid back down on the roof and met Leah's eyes. She nodded.

Last week Sam ordered Seth to stay with Leah to keep an eye on her and make sure that she is heavily protected from whatever is lurking in the woods after the sudden turn up of three bodies on the La Push beach. The rest of the guys, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and Sam have been in wolf form all this time stalking the forests to find what is the intruder that is causing panic in all of Washington.

It appears that La Push isn't the only place where they've found bodies. In Forks they've found six two days after the discovery from the bodies on the beach and the following day the discovery of two bodies up in Port Angles. Seth can't help but notice the pattern that has come in about two days apart. He's also heard about the possible suspects on who could be responsible for killing all of these people, even though it's been found that they weren't killed with daggers, guns, or even the killers own two hands.

The newspaper has already called this strange killer the "Sequere Me" meaning follow me in Latin. This name was given by the head of the company who says that his medium told him that this murderer kills his people by making them follow wherever he, or she, goes.

Seth sighs, "Leah, why can't we just be normal?"

Leah looks back by his question. She thinks at the thought that his baby brother who once praised becoming a shapeshifter to being something amazing and would never take it back. Why is he asking her this?

"Seth no one is normal." She replies hoping that it'll make him feel a bit easy.

He shakes his head, "No. Why can't we be humans?"

Leah searches for an answer, "Seth, that's just the way we are."

He sits up again and looks over to his sister, "No, Leah, you don't get it," He says frustrated, his hands balled into fists, "Why do we have to make sure that everyone is protected? Why do we have so much pressure? Why do I have to protect someone who I don't even know or I might not particularly like?" He looks at her, his eyes filled with hurt, "Why can't I just become human like you?"

Leah sighs. She sits up and grabs her brother's hand. "Seth, hey," She moves her hand to lift his chin so she can meet his eyes, "Look, I don't know why all of this is happening or why we protect others," She forces a laugh, "I don't even know why I'm becoming human. But Seth, listen, if you want after this whole murderer and killings, and we find out who this sick-o is, what you say we go on a vacation?"

"Vacation?"

She nods, "Hell yeah, you know, brother-sister bonding time. I mean we got to get away from this whole thing. I mean if Jake is able to go why can't we?"

Seth smiles a bit.

"Agree?"

He nods.

She smiles.

A howl breaks through the silence. Seth stares towards the forest and growled. "What's wrong?" Leah asks as she grabs Seth's arm urgently. Seth looks down at his sister and grabs her suddenly. "Seth?"

"Come with me, they need me," He says urgently as he pulls her unto his back. Leah wraps her arms around Seth's neck and her leg's around his torso. He jumps off the roof and soon runs off into the woods, searching for the source of the howl.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Edward stepped out of the car. He saw the building that he searched for almost two hours upon arriving in California. He was lucky that his sense of smell was still functioning. Better yet, he was lucky that Jacob's scent was still detectable after weeks.

It's ten o' clock at night and the stars are shining above rather beautifully. Edward breathes in and walks over to the rather run down building in the middle of San Francisco. The faint sounds of sirens ring through the empty streets that would scare any human to death.

He knocks on the clear, glass door and waits for a few minutes. No answer. He grabs the door knob and turns it. The door appears to be unlocked. He opens and steps inside, closing the door lightly. He turns and sees a desk, several different portraits of flowers, animals, the ocean, even humans on the walls that gives it a onimous effect to this entrance. He listens closely to see if the person he came to see was still here or if she even knew what all this madness happening was even taking place.

He remembers the scenes of long ago, only it was in a different setting, time era, and buildings. He remembers waiting in line to visit the child who can give those to anyone who is worthy of it. To anyone who is willing to do what it takes to change his faith. Even if that means going the distance or even selling ones soul to her.

He remembers the immortal child, waiting for all the men and women asking her questions of the future, to seek revenge on those who have harmed them, to make others fall in love with them through her spells and magic.

He heard faint footsteps coming from the upper floor. He looks up and soon makes his way over to the elevator, pressing the button to head upstairs. The door opens, he steps inside and waits for the doors to close. He presses the second floor button. As the elevator ascends he checks his phone to see if anyone has called him or sent him a text for any new updates from Forks. Nothing, only Bella asking when he'll be home safely.

He smirks, _she still doesn't realize that I can't die that easily. _However he then frowns at the thought. Who knows what could happen at this meet with this old friend. She often could be incredibly clueless at what she's unleashed, or not.

_Ding!_

The elevator opens to a large room with several offices. Edward stepped out, the moon shined through the large windows. His shadow stretched across the wall and over to the wall. He suddenly heard music, his brows furrowed. He heard light jazz that he remembered were popular during his second decade of being alive and his favorite music era. He looks to the right and sees a small office with its door open slightly and an orange light seeping out.

Edward dashed over to the door and peeked through the crack. He heard someone humming to the tunes, behind the red, leather chair. A mahogany desk behind the comfortable chair with several ornaments that surround the desk. The walls covered with portraits of landscape and pictures of New Orleans and Baton Rouge back in the day. Edward remembered when his family stopped by Baton Rouge, Louisiana during the roaring twenties. The city of life, yet also of the dead.

Edward opened the door and walked in slowly, he saw an old fashion radio that existed during the 1920s right next to the door with tulips in a light blue vase. The person continues to hum oblivious of the vampire who has now entered her office.

He is able to see her the long honey locks on her head that he remembered years ago when he visited her and the same porcelain doll, that appears just as new like in the box years ago with its light pink, southern belle dress, in her hands as she brushes its hair with a comb softly. Edward pulls out one of the chairs and sits into the chair and waits for her to turn and acknowledge his presence.

She stops humming. The music continues to play softly in the background as Edward waits for her. She smiles. "What are you doing here?" She asks innocently with her childlike voice.

He sighs, "I need your help."

The chair turns revealing a girl with honey hair, light, pasty skin, and dark green, eerie eyes. She smiled her red lips, she placed her doll down on the desk and rolls her chair so she could fold her hands. She cocked her head to the side and waited showing her white pearls, "What is it?" She asks with an accent that even to this day Edward still doesn't have any idea where it's from.

"I'm not sure if you've heard all the commotion coming from Forks..."

"I've heard," She cuts him off quickly. "Edward. The werewolf is the problem."

He appears confused. She sighs, she opens the desk quickly and takes out a little mirror and places it on the desk, "You remember when you came to ask for your fortune?" He nods, "Well, that same wolf came to me and asked me the same thing, 'What's going to happen in my future,' 'Who will be my imprint'" She mocked Jacob with his deep voice, she soon let out a laugh. Edward remained serious, she shook her head, "Still so serious."

"Tabitha, please, my family's safety is at stake."

She nods, "Yes, the baby girl, so adorable, very excellent genes." She smiles, "Edward, I'm just replaying to you what the wolf came here for."

"Tabitha, there is a murderer on the loose in Washington."

"That's not particularly new," She scratches her neck with her pink painted long nails.

Edward shakes her head, "Touch me," He extends his hand out to her.

She laughs, "My Edward, what would your wife say?"

He shakes his head, "Tabitha, please, tell me what you think this is." He replied.

She sighs, giving a sour face. She rolls her eyes in an amusing way, "Alright." She grabs his hand and closes her eyes as she soon sees all of his memories in the past few weeks. He face contort as she sees Alice's vision of Jared's abduction, the sight of Paul being attacked, the news reports, the sights of the bodies and the condition that they've been left. She makes an agonizing sound as she breathes a bit harder as she sees Leah opening Paul's eyes and there is nothing. Sam ordering the Cullens to leave, Renesmee's drawing on the white board, his frustration at his loss of his mind reading abilities, and the cells that Edward saw through the microscope. She opens her eyes and looks at the vampire and shakes her head. "Mercy me." She grabs her forehead to realize that she is sweating.

"What is it?"

She shakes her head, "I have done a grave mistake." She gives him the mirror, places it in his palm, and closes his hand. "Listen to me Edward, you cannot take this being lightly." She shakes her head, "Oh no, Edward, I beg you."

Edward nods, "What is it?"

She looks down and then up at him. "In my world, this is known as a demon. A demon who is able to change it's form through stealing a person's soul, take their personality," She breathes out and shakes her head, "Oh how I thought I would see the last of them."

"Does it kill?"

She shakes her head, "No, she only takes the victim's soul, it's mind, Edward, if you only knew what this was capable of. If it felt threatened enough, it could call all those who it has taken and make them rise to its will." She places her hand over her mouth and thinks for a moment. She got up and ran over to one of the portraits and shows a vault. She locks in the code and opens the door, she gasps and backs away, "He took it..., That fool took it!" She yells.

Edward stands on his two feet, leaving the mirror on the desk, "No!" She yells, "No, Edward, that will tell you who this demon is. The demon cannot look into its own reflection because of the horror what it's become. The being cannot touch water because it will soon set on fire. That fool set it free and it escaped with him while he was on his way home." She runs back to her desk and looks into her doll. She begins to chant softly words in a different language.

Edward stares into the mirror but realizes that he doesn't see himself. "It only shows the demons image."

She blinks, "Yes." She sighs, "Edward you must leave now. Listen to me, I know who it is the demon is."

"Who?"

"The one that they call 'Alpha.'"

* * *

><p><em>Back in La Push.<em>

Leah runs across the treaty line between the Cullens and the wolves. She looks back and hears the hissing that is coming from behind her. She screams as she sprints across the forest floor, calling out to the vampires, hoping that they could hear her even though she is miles away from their house. "HELP!" She screams as the monster growled behind her and the footsteps were heard on the ground.

She soon saw light faintly and saw two sets of yellow eyes making their way towards her. She falls down and protects herself as Emmett and Jasper jump and attack the monster. She wheezes as she continues to run as tears fall her face. "Help!"

She falls but Rosalie catches her, "What's wrong?" She asks concern. Bella is soon beside her and couldn't help but hug Leah in trying to comfort her.

She shakes her head, "The wolves, they need help, my brother, he can't move, please, help us."

Bella looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper return, "The thing got away," Emmett responds, "That thing was smiley." He added holding his hands out for Bella so she could see. Both of his hands covered in a green ooze that went from his hands to his forearms.

"Emmett, go with Jasper to La Push, the wolves need your help." She responds, she grabs Leah's arm, "Leah, come with me, tell me where they are." Leah controls her breathing and nods her head as she gets up from the floor and follows Bella. "Rose, watch Nessie."

She nods.

The four of them make their way to the other Cullen car, a 2012, black Nissan Maxima. Bella enters in the back with Leah as Emmett and Jasper take the front. Bella reaches for her phone to contact her husband to see what was happening, if he was finally on his way home.

"Bella," His voice exasperated. The sound of his engine roaring.

"Did you find anything?"

"I know who it is."

She touches Leah's hand. Leah looks over but heard Edward and listens in, "Who?"

Before Edward could respond the call begins to break as the Maxima begins to drive. "Edward?"

"Th-, m-m-monst-...call-...Alpha, it's..." The call drops.

Leah's eyes widen. "Sam."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 is here and read to be read by all of you:) hope you enjoy (y) And finally after a couple of months of figuring out how to put a cover for the story I finally found it :) And thank you to those who really like this story and have stuck to it since day one. I'm trying to finish it this summer as quickly as possible so I don't have to procrastinate later on writing it. Thanks to all who have made it a pleasure to keep me writing this story. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Paralyzed<strong>

**He opened his eyes in the middle of the dark forest. His gasps filled the night as he looked around him, suddenly paralyzed from the neck down. He tried to get up but wasn't able to. He cursed him self as he felt the heat all over his body overcome him. He tried to scream for help but wasn't able too. He was alone. His worst fear. Surrounded by the leaves on the floor and the dark night giving the trees an eerie effect. He couldn't help but think to himself "How did I get here?"**

_"AAAAAAHHH!"_

Embry collided with the front door for the fourth time in the row as it soon banged against the wall inside the Clearwater house. He looked behind him and saw the dark forest and the continued whimpers coming from the night.

_"AHHHHHH!"_

The birds flew from the trees in panic, sounding off what reminded him of a night two weeks ago on a familiar night like this. He couldn't help but wonder if Jared was still alive and would complain about the birds.

He shook his head and turned his attention to the forest infront of him. He placed two fingers infront of his lips and sooned let out a loud whistle that echoed across the entire reserve. The birds were silent. Everything stood still as Embry waited for them to appear.

He swallowed hard, "Where are you guys?"

He whistled again. His head perked up as he heard the sounds of footsteps dashing over to the house in a rapid pace. He soon got outside and waited for them to make an appearance. Quil suddenly ran out of the bush with something in his arms.

He gulped, "Is it out there?"

Quil was soon in view. "I don't know but I'm not taking any chances with him like this." He looked down to the person he was holding in his arms. Seth was whimpering. His body heat was twice as warm as how it was with the boys. Sweat dripped down his body and left him gasping.

He soon began to thrash again, letting out incoherent screams that filled the night. Embry let Quil through the porch and soon entered through the front door. Embry ran after his friend but before he did he looked back and heard the monster, wherever it was, let out a screech, scaring the birds once again. Embry closed the door and put the countless locks that he remembered Seth installed three days ago plus placing the large desk infront of the door, as Seth had always instructed.

Seth was attacked by the monster, it came out of no where and jumped on the youngest one. Seth was running with his sister on his back but was suddenly taken aback when he saw it. He gasped and tried to dodge it constantly. Quil and Embry were by Seth's side as the monster tried to advance forward, attempting to bring the young boy down. Quil and Embry tried to take the monster out, only to be flung across the forest or into the trees, leaving them too frail to stay in wolf form.

Seth wasn't able to dodge forever and it was proven when the monster finally caught him. It was able to cut him through his chest with those claws made him fall to the ground. The monster then pushed Seth across the forest, making him, and his sister, hit a large tree on impact. The monster had it's eyes set on a new victim as she stood up and ran to her brother, who was letting out screams of pain. Leah.

Leah looked up and was soon staring into the monsters terrifying yellow eyes. She couldn't look away for some reason, Seth stared at his sister as she was in a trance. The monster hissed as it soon advanced slowly on all four. _NO! _He thought, _it can't have her._ He thought. He grabbed his sister and pushed her, snapping her out of the trance. She looked at her brother and suddenly felt weak. She crawled over to him but he yelled at her again.

He was encouraging her to run away from here. "L-L-Leah! R-RUN!" He screams as the monster roared, leaving a stunned Leah to sprint through the forest floor with the beast behind her. Embry jumped down from the tree branches up above and leaped on the monster, only to have him thrown back across the forest and hit the tree with harsh impact forcing him to yelp in pain.

Quil sprinted in wolf form, growling, over Seth as he began to twitch now, holding fistful of dead grass and dirt in his fists as an attempt to stop it. It was unsuccessful. The monster stood on it's hind legs, standing about six feet tall over the large wolf. Quil growled, showing his teeth in an attempt to stand his ground, however, mentally he was calling Jacob and Sam, who both went together on patrol.

_Where are they?_

The monster bent down and was now face to face, looking Quil in his eyes but suddenly the monster stopped growling as he looked into the wolf's eyes. He suddenly retreated and chased after Leah in a screech. Quil ran forward but stopped when he felt someone hold him back. He turned and saw Seth hold his hind leg and felt his twitchings continue as he screamed again.

"D-Don't leave me l-like this," He begged.

That's how they got here.

Embry ran into the kitchen as he began searching for the ziploc bags to place the large tubs of ice that Embry was able to obtain through the fridge. Quil was by Seth's side, giving him cold water that the young boy had trouble swallowing. Quil couldn't help but tremble in fear as he began to think the worst.

Embry ran into the living room with several bags filled with ice as he placed them on Seth's forehead, his chest, his forearms, his abdomen, his thighs, even his feet, as an attempt to keep his rising body temperature at control. Only to have it backfire as the ice melt with a matter of second, turning to water. Embry cursed as he got the bags and felt the water particularly warm. He looked at his friend with worried eyes, "Now what?"

Quil shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know..."

The two boys looked over Seth's wounds that rested over the young boys chest. He winced and let out a painful yelp as he tried to get away from Embry's touch. "Don't..." He started but wasn't able to say much after. He gripped the sofa hard and closed his eyes as he winced at the pain that neither Quil or Embry could imagine.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Embry yells in frustration as he runs to the phone. Hoping that maybe Emily has the Alpha at his very own home and Jacob in his as well. He waited for the phone to ring but the connection was severed. "Crap!"

A hard knock came from the door, the two boys looked over at it with worry on their faces, "Seth?" A frantic cry came from the other side. _Leah. _

Embry ran to the door, removed the desk, the locks and opened the door violently and saw a distraught Leah with the Cullens behind her. He saw her eyes filled with tears that had fallen as they were red and her cheeks were dried. "Where is he?"

She heard his wheezing. She ran inside, pushing Embry out of her way, and was soon by her brother's side as she pushed Quil out of the way, al well.. Embry greets the Cullen with a handshake and lets them in as he places the same locks and desk infront of the door. Bella looks back at the wolf, "The monster attacked him?"

Embry nodded, "Scratched him across the chest." He replies. She stares at the three scratch makes that appeared to be glowing on the young wolf's skin. She bit her lip as she saw the wound almost pulsing everytime Seth breathed.

Quil ran over to Embry, "We got to call Jake, he might still be out there."

"But where Quil?"

"I don't know but I got a really bad feeling about this." He replied nervously, "Leah," He called her name, she didn't bother to look up at him, her eyes were on her brother as he whimpered while holding her hand. "Where's your cell?"

She didn't respond. She pointed with her finger up indicating that it's somewhere upstairs. He nodded, he went up the stairs and began to search for the phone. Embry followed slowly, staring in mourning at Leah, who he can tell was suffering through this much more than Seth was with the look on her face of dread.

Jasper stared at the young wolf as he touched his sister's shoulder, "Leah, we need to help him," She looked up at him, her face filled with tears and sorrow, "Sitting here and staring at his suffering won't help him. Trust me, we'll do all we can to save him." She sniffs, and nods.

She gets up from the floor, kissing her brother on his forehead, "Seth, they're going to fix you. I'll be here," She tells him. He nods. She walks away as the tears begin to flow again as she makes her way outside but is stopped by Bella.

"Leah, do you want me to accompany you?" Bella asked softly.

She shook her head, "No, no thank you." She sniffed as she moved the desk and unlocked the door stepping outside into the cold night.

She sits on the doorsteps and begins to sob lightly at the thought of losing her little brother to whatever the thing did to him. She covered her mouth trying to cover her sobs but it was unsuccessful. She remembered running through the dark forest, the monster behind her, the Cullens saving her, the sight of her brother being killed, the revelation on who the monster really is.

_The one called Alpha. _

Sam.

She shook her head. How could he target him? _Was this what he meant when he said he wasn't finished with me yet? _Leah thought as she sniffed, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. _How did this even happen? How did Sam even become this thing..._

She bit her lip and began to think. Think of the ways to tell the other wolves. She had to tell Quil and Embry upstairs, trying to contact Jacob who could still be out there, clueless to the wounded Seth, or the monster out there. She had to tell Seth when he's fully healed, she had to tell Jacob, who she felt could be able to destroy Sam.

She needed to tell Emily so that she can stay away from him and wouldn't be the next victim. She then remembered that Emily, Rachel, and Kim had gone up to Port Angles for the weekend to help the two women get their minds off of their missing men who have fallen prey to the monster. _At least she was safe. _She thought in her subconcious.

She began to hear footsteps walk over to the Clearwater house. She looked up and saw Jacob running over, "Leah!" He screamed. She stood up and saw his facial features as he stopped infront of her, out of breath. "Leah, what the hell happened?" He asked panting, putting his hands on his knees.

"M-My brother, he got..." She couldn't finish as soon her eyes were filled with tears again.

Jacob's face fell as he stood up straight and pulled her into an embrace. "Is he ok?"

She sniffed, she shook her head. "I don't know."

"Crap," He replied as he looked down at her. He felt so low right now, not being able to protect the young wolf from this attack. He didn't even know that Seth had gotten wounded. "Is it bad?"

"I don't know," She said, pulling away from him, wiping her eyes, "He has a scratch on his chest that isn't healing and he's really warm, like ten times warmer than usual and...and he's screaming in pain and sweating...Jake is he going to die?" She asked through her sobs as they got intense.

Jacob didn't answer. "I don't know."

Leah sat down on the steps again and put her head in her hands. "I feel so helpless, that should've been me like the vampire said. I should've been the one attacked, not my baby brother. Not him." Her voice cracked several times.

Jacob sat next to her and held her hand, "Leah, please don't cry," Was all he could say at the moment. He honestly had no other words for her. He just held her hand and let her cry out all that she needed.

"Am I a bad sister? Is this payback for being a crappy human being?" She began to ask outloud.

Jacob didn't answer, he patted her back softly. She sniffed again and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Jacob."

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Where were you?" She asked.

Jacob looked down at the ground, "I think the thing attacked me too."

She looked at him, "What?" She replied.

Jacob lifted his arm and showed her two scratch marks on his rib cage. She gasped. It was exactly like Seth's only smaller. "Hurt like a vampire bite." He recalls, "I remember it scratching me and I felt so much pain that I shifted back into my human self in the middle of the forest. It got so hot and I was sweating for an entire bucket," He said as he looked into Leah's eyes, his face serious. "The last thing I remembered was hearing the thing let out a roar when I saw it infront of me. Then I blacked out."

Leah let her fingers glide over the two wounds. Jacob winced a bit, "It still hurts a little."

"Sorry." She replied.

He smirks, "It's ok."

He wrapped his arm around her as an attempt to comfort her. She accept it and let out a sigh. Since Leah has become human, Jacob and her have been getting closer than they thought they would ever become. If you told Leah before that she and Jacob would become friends she would cringe at the thought. Yet now, she doesn't really seem to care that much anymore. He's helped her and her brother through this tough time. She's grateful for that. She's grateful for his comforting ways and always making her smile through so much pain.

"You know, you still haven't said sorry for trying to kill me."

She looked up at him, puzzled.

"You know, when you got your..."

"Oh."

She remembered that embarrassing experience. She flushed, "Jacob, why are you reminding me of that traumatic experience?"

"Cause, you haven't apologized for trying to kill me or your brother." He replied.

"Jacob, you asked for it. I'm not going to apologize." She shook her head.

"Leah, it was your fault."

"My fault?" She asked stunned.

He nods, "See if you didn't go all insane on him, or me, you wouldn't have had that embarrassing encounter with all the boys staring at you." He shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face. "C'mon, am I right or am I wrong?"

She rolled her eyes, "Jacob, cut it out. Let's change the subject."

He shook his head, "Not until you apologize to me." He smirked. He knew that was Leah's one big pet peeve. Apologizing.

She glared at him. "No, I'm not because you should have just let me and my brother handle it." She responded, shaking her head.

Jacob laughed, "Please Leah, if I didn't intervine you would've killed the poor kid."

"I would not!" She replied, punching him on his arm. She winced a bit. She forgot she didn't have her strength anymore. She let out a groan and finally gave in, "Fine, I'm sorry I let my emotions take control of me and almost killing you and my brother. There. Happy?"

He frowned, "That didn't sound so sincere." He said honestly.

Leah sighed, "I'm not giving that to you."

He shrugged, "It's ok."

The door behind them opens, Bella sees the two of them at the steps and has a grim look on her face that made Leah's heart drop. "Seth?" She suddenly stood up, released her hand from Jacob's. With Bella stepping aside, she entered the room in panic. Jacob stood up and followed quickly, greeting Bella.

He hadn't seen Bella in quite a while and honestly it hasn't felt awkward towards them. Maybe it's the fact that they've been best friends since childhood so nothing is ever awkward between them or that they had overcome the stage of fighting for her love from her now husband.

Leah was soon by her brother's side. Jacob stood there with Bella, "What's wrong with him?"

Bella shakes her head, "We can't save him."

Jacob looks over to her with concern, "What do you mean can't save him?"

"The beast hit him right at the chest. He's gonna end up like the other wolves. It's a matter of time before the thing starts looking for the body." She said bluntly. She looked into Jacob's eyes and then at the small wound on his ribcage. "I don't know why you're not on the floor like him, it should have had the same effect on you." She tells him.

Jacob shrugs. He hears Leah begin to cry again as she kisses Seth's forehead and wraps her arms around his head. Embry and Quil make an appearance but are stricken with grief as they hear Leah's cries increase. Embry goes down the stairs quietly, with Quil right behind him. They didn't bother to say anything to one another or to their friend. Tears welled into their eyes as they couldn't help but lose a third pack member, another brother, lost. Jared, Paul, now Seth? Who was next.

Quil shivered at the thought that it could be any of them three or Sam. Leah was suppose to be the next victim according to Edward but he was wrong. They all were. He looked down at his feet as they became the most interesting thing in the entire world, as an attempt to stop the crying. Only he saw a small drop fall onto his feet. He sighed and shook his head.

Embry looked over at Quil then to Jacob. He saw the concern look in Jacob's eyes and felt the same he was feeling. The pack is shrinking and it's gotten to the point that he doesn't even know what to do now. Maybe they should run now, far away from here, maybe Sam would allow it. Fat chance.

Jacob stood there as Leah's tears were the only sound in the entire room. She looked at her brother as he stared at her with fear. She hated that this was how she was going to remember him. She touched his cheek as her tears fell down onto his face. His eyes twitched as they made contact on his skin.

"L-Lee..." Was all he was able to get out through his mouth.

She leaned in. "Yes?" She asked.

His eyes suddenly looked over behind his sister. His eyes landed on Jacob for some reason. He tried to say something else, he wasn't sure if it was towards him or his sister but he suddenly gasped as his pupils disappeared. Emmett gasped as he saw this take place in front of him. Jasper closed his eyes as he placed his hand on Leah's shoulder as she began to sob harder.

She shook her head, "No...NO!" She began to scream as she shook Seth. "Seth, don't leave me like dad," She begged at the motionless body who was now staring at Jacob with those white eyes. She cried into the crook of his neck as Bella walked over and closed his eyes. She breathed out and touched Leah's shoulder as well.

She stood up and shrugged their hands away from her. She wiped her eyes as she soon ran upstairs to her room, ignoring her packmates following her. She slammed the door behind her and was in a fedal position on the bed and couldn't help but sob. Someone opened the door and she felt two arms wrap around her. She felt the warmth surround her body as she allowed whoever it was to climb in bed with her and rest their head on hers.

She closed her eyes and imagined it was Seth. However, she knew who this truly was and still accepted his presence. She sniffed as she began to think about the monster, Sam, her brother, being abandoned now, and the one person she hadn't thought about in a while. Her father.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 :o. So...the story I am predicting from right now that I think this story will have twenty chapters. So meaning that this story is ending soon. Just six more chapters to go for the ending. Now then. Begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Long Trip and Plan<strong>

The Volvo drove about seventy miles per hour on the road in the middle of Oregon. It's the middle of the day as Edward looks straight at the road then over to his passenger's side to see Tabitha sitting there looking at a map with her Raybans covering her eyes. In the backseat is her porcelain doll on the seat with a seatbelt and with its own pair of sunglasses.

Tabitha decided last night that she would tag along with the vampire seeking answers from her yet again back to his hometown of Forks. He couldn't exactly tell her no because she had helped him with several issues in the past that has determined his current present. That was the time period he believed in voodoo and crystal balls and, of course, Angels and Demons.

Tabitha is an immortal child born from a witch doctor in the old city of New Orleans through the dolls that same doctor had in his room. She was given the gift to see into the future and predict that person's fortune. However, when her creator passed away a year after her birth, she was given several items that would help protect her from those who attempt to harm her, others, or just keep certain things away from others.

That other was the object that she stressed after discovering it's disappearance from her vault back in her office. That object was suppose to be a simple piece of paper with two eyes on them. Those eyes, supposedly were the eyes of a monster that was imprisoned within the sheet that must never have been taken out of the vault and remained in darkness. If ever exposed to the sunlight, the monster will awaken and run free from its imprisonment.

That monster was a beast that was able to take its appearance after its latest victim by stealing its soul. Not only that, but apparently, it also could have the power to make the body of the person it stole it's soul rise and do whatever it pleased to do.

Tabitha shared that the beast could find a main host, who inhabits within the body without the host's acknowledgement that something is inside of him. The monster is able to shift from the host to its original form without harming its human host and shift back with the memories of that moment, oblivious to what took place while changed.

She has used this analogy as the true story of the pure blood werewolves. Or, in other words, The Children of the Moon, in Edward's case.

Something that Tabitha has reminded him yet again at how important it is to respect everything around you, never mess with the unknown for the consequences could be severe. Something she has stressed to him over and over to the big mistake Jacob had done.

She retold the night when Jacob came into her office, just how Edward did, weeks ago with several questions due to the imprinting to Edward's daughter, Renesmee. She told him how concerned he was about this main issue and whether or not if there is any romantic involvement between the two of them or if their imprint is platonic. She showed Jacob the truth through her porcelain doll, which is her version of a crystal ball, also why she has to keep it high maintenance and groomed properly.

He remembered the first time he went to visit her and she did the same thing. Edward thought at the moment that this child was insane when he saw her talking to her doll and asked him to speak to her to hear his future.

"Where are we by?" She asked, clearly bored by this car ride. She looked out the window and looked over at the signs to see that Salem is forty-five miles away, meaning the halfway point to Forks. She sighed and placed her elbow on the armrest and rest her head on her cheek. "We're never going to get there are we?" She said in a defeated tone.

Edward smirked, "We left about two hours ago. We'll be there soon." he replied, giving her some hope that would make her smile. Then again, certain made this girl smile genuinely.

She looked behind at her doll with a frown, "Edward, Cecilia says that another has been taken."

Edward's face is grim. "Whose?"

She looks over at him then to her doll, "She says one of the wolves. The youngest."

His hands grip the wheel tight as he soon realized who it was. Seth. "When?" He asked.

"Last night." She replies.

He sighs, "dammit," He groaned. He called his wife last night to tell who the monster was but the call fell in the middle of it. His cell phone has now died and has to wait till he get to the next payphone, which is Salem.

"Edward," She called his name. He looked over.

"Yes?"

"Can you hear my thoughts?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No. I can't."

She nods, "So it's the beast too doing this. I see. It has that effect on those with gifts as well. It's simply...like a kryptonite." She says as she looks over at Edward. "Your sister will awaken from her trance once we capture the beast back in this paper but as long as it's on the loose it will continue to reek havoc all of Forks and may travel for new victims."

He nods, "Are you sure it's him?"

She nods her head. "Yes. I know it. Cecilia told me. And Edward," She touches his arm, he looks down on her, "She has never been wrong." She replies with a small smile.

"So, you're telling me that if I show the monster this mirror..."

"Any mirror. The monster is very infatuated with it's own appearance and it will get it's attention." She replies, "Very vain creature, I know." She looks at her fingers. They're perfectly manicured with a light tone of pink. She pouts, "Do my fingers look fine to you, Cecilia?" She asks the dolls behind her.

There is silence. Edward can't help but look back and shake his head at this nonsense. She nods as if the doll actually replied and smiled, "Why thank you," She said as she held her hand out into the sun and smile as they shone. "My Cecilia is right, they do shine." She looked over at Edward and saw him laugh quietly. "Don't they look fine?"

He nods. "Yes. Entirely."

He passes the sign that marks Salem just about 30 miles away. Tabitha groans as she throws her head back on the seat.

* * *

><p>Leah is sitting on the bed with the three other wolves that remain. Embry hasn't gotten ahold of Sam since last night and Jacob can't recall whatever happened to their alpha while on patrol. The last time Jacob remembered speaking to Sam was during patrol when Sam warned him not to run over to that area cause he might get hurt. Sam was right, he was ambushed by the beast and blacked out.<p>

Quil sat next to Leah as she stared at Embry who tried calling Sam again. She shook her head. "You can stop already," She said, her voice filled with venom. She had told the boys what she heard from Edward in the call between Bella on who the monster was. The alpha. Sam. She growled at the thought.

Embry couldn't help but try one more time to see if it were true, "Leah, don't you think it'd be smart that if Sam were the monster to know where he was to stop him from whatever or whoever he's going to attack next?" He replied in his calm tone.

She sighed and nodded.

Last night was the worst night she'd ever experienced. Seth's body is at the Cullens to the doctor for further examination as too whatever or whoever scratched him and what could this state be, death or a trance, just like Alice. Leah would receive a call when Carlisle found something new. So far, nothing.

Quil was sitting next to Leah and look at Jacob's scar. It's healed profoundly well only to leave small marks. Bella predicted that since Jacob received a small scar it didn't send Jacob to the state that Seth is because...well he's taller, stronger, and a small cut left him paralyzed temporarily.

They've been upstairs after the Cullens took Seth away last night and all decided to sleep in Leah's room, Quil and Embry on the floor with a sleeping bag and Jacob comforting the crying Leah all night, leaving him and her sleepless. Leah appreciated that Jacob did that for her but she also felt guilty for it as well. She glanced at Jacob as he leaned on the wall and he could tell that he from bags under his eyes. He wondered if Jacob had got any sleep at home since his return from California two weeks ago.

"What are we going to do?" Quil asked, generally directed to the rest of the pack.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. Embry shook his head. Leah breathed in, "We have to take Sam out." She mumbled.

The boys all had their eyes on her. "Leah, we don't know if Sam is even the thing." Embry replied.

She growled, "That thing took my brother away from me," She said under her breath. She looked up at Jacob and pointed, "You went to that fortune-teller, tell me, is she as right as she says she is or is she just a sham?" She asked rather aggressively.

Jacob shrugged. "I just asked her one question and that's it. It hasn't happened yet but she told me it will take effect later than sooner. So I don't even know."

She sighed.

"Leah, we can't assume it's really him." Embry's voice ringed into her ears. She really didn't want to hear this now.

Quil head's suddenly perked up, "What if we catch him in the act," He said.

Leah looked over to him. Embry as well and so did Jacob. For once, that sounded like an incredibly smart idea.

Quil looked at the three sets of eyes on him, "We set up bait, like one of us in the forest and one of us with Sam while the rest watch over us two if something happens." He adds to the plan. Leah nods, liking this very much.

"But who will we put with who?" She asked, looking at the three boys.

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll watch Sam," He volunteered.

Leah nodded. "I'll be the bait."

Quil stared at her, "You sure Leah?" Quil asked uneasy.

She nodded. "I have to do this. No one is going to stop me."

He nodded. "I'll watch over you then."

"You sure about this Jake? You don't look so great." Embry commented.

He sighed, "I'll be fine once we get this monster taken care off. I just want some rest." He said as he rubbed his hand over his face. "I'll be over at Sam's house to see if he's there yet."

The three of them were suddenly silent with worry in their eyes. Jacob felt this uneasiness and turned, "I'll be fine. Trust me." He said with his hands up, trying to ease them, even though they didn't state it vocally to him.

"Jake, maybe you should sleep." She responded.

He shook his head. "I can't Leah, I haven't slept in days, I'm not gonna sleep now. I'll call you from there when I'm there."

None of the others said anything.

"Later."

* * *

><p>Carlisle was downstairs examining the body of the young Seth Clearwater, staring into his blank eyes, flashing a flashlight to see if he sees anything. He sees nothing. He sighs and looks in the other eye to see if he can find anything there as trying to awake the young wolf from whatever, or wherever, he is. He soon checks his wound over the boy's chest and begins to swab the flesh, blood, and the broken tissue from the cut.<p>

He soon walked over to the microscope and placed the small amount of DNA and looked into the microscope. He saw the small particles reacting and moving around but they weren't necessarily telling him anything new that his son, Edward, had not seen already. He sighs and tries again, only over another wound and tries again and sighs. Nothing.

He looks at the young boy and swabs his mouth and checks to see if there is anything that could lead to something odd. Nothing. He sighs again and just when he's about to give in. He remembers those white eyes. He walks over, opens one eye lid and swabs the pupil gently, cringing a bit as he's doing this to the body. He did the same with the other one.

He then walked back into the microscope and examined the cells from the eyes and saw something...pulsing. He saw the cells pulse instead of moving, as if it were a heartbeat. He saw how the cells moved in a pattern within themselves as it pulsed around and around again.

"That's incredibly..." He mused.

"Bella!" He called out loud as he made his way over toward the stairs and went up the stairs opening the door.

He suddenly heard someone behind him get down and heard footsteps running and a crash. He gasped and ran back downstairs as he looked around and saw the body had disappeared. He saw the large hole in the middle of his lab. He runs over to it and sees the footprints on the mud and the sunlight in the middle of the late afternoon.

He looks out and saw what he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Then again..., the last time his eyes played tricks on him was his last moments as being a human many years ago. He saw the wolf running across the forest in human form at top speed with the view of his bare back and the sound of his breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15. We are pushing it. 5 more chapters you guys and that's it. It's over! Hope you enjoy the rest of this story and spread the word.**

**Oh and I'd like to say...To all those who have reviewed this story and have added it to their favorites, story alerts, and added me as your favorite author. I can't tell you how much that all means to me and I absolutely love all of your support. Thank you, the readers, for helping me continue this story that I honestly thought would never be ask great as Even in Death. Thank you so much and I'm going to let all of you know that this morning/afternoon/evening, the identitiy (idk how it's spelled right now lol) will be revealed tonight.**

**I've seen both suspicions on Jaocb and Sam, well today, it will be revealed. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Lots of love, aqua543 **hearts****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Remove the Mask<strong>

It was five thirty in the afternoon as the sun was soon disappearing from the night sky. A loud knock was made at the front door of the Uley household. Sam was lying down on his bed and groaned as he rose, holding his arm that revealed a small wound on his shoulder. He had no idea how he got back home in his bed from last night after the attack.

He walked down the stairs, turning off the lights from his and Emily's room. He missed his wife these past few days but it in glee that she's returning tomorrow, even though the danger has risen lately with that being out there shrinking his pack down. He's lost his two friends, Jared and Paul, and now he only has four left.

The door knocked again even louder and he groaned, "I'm coming!" He yelled as he grabbed a shirt from the laundry basket and put it over to hide the wound. He winced a bit as the shirt touched the small wound that hasn't healed yet.

Once he reached the door he looked through the peephole and saw Jacob there waiting. He furrowed his brow, what is he doing here? He opened the door and saw Jacob there with jeans, a loose black t-shirt, and flip-flops. He gave a smile through his exhaustion.

"Jacob," He said in surprise and opened the door wider for his packmate, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about something."

Sam opened the door all the way, his face filled with concern. "What?"

Jacob sighed as he looked down then back up. "I don't know how to put this." He said as he began playing with his hands.

Sam stared at him. "Jacob, is someone hurt?" His voice filled with concern as he looked behind him to see if anyone else was outside. "Would you feel comfortable if you came inside and talked?" He asked.

Jacob nodded as he walked inside and looked around the house. It was rather spotless and well-kept. He saw two laundry baskets over by the stairs that lead to upstairs. He saw pictures hung on the wall of Sam, Emily, the both of them, their families, and one with the entire pack at the bonfire a week before Jacob left for his sudden vacation.

"Jacob, care to tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and stared at him.

Jacob turned and stared into Sam's eyes and sighed, "Seth was taken."

His eyes widen when he heard this. His heart clenched with grief and despair suddenly filled him as he looked down and shook his head. Seth was the youngest in the entire pack and it was Sam's job to protect all of his pack members, along with the people on the reserve, and he hasn't done a good job at anything. He's lost three members, one is turning into a human, half of the people on the reserve have now fled because of the fear they have of this beast.

Sam sighs, "When?"

"Last night."

He scoffed, "And no one cared to tell me on what was happening?"

Jacob didn't answer.

He shook his head, "Unbelievable," He leaned on the wall and covered his mouth as he shook his head. "And none of you decided to call me or to let me know because?" He waited for Jacob to answer back, but there was nothing he had to say."I'm waiting," He said again, waiting for his beta to answer him. He soon grew agitated. "Jacob, why didn't no one answer me?" He said in an affirmative tone.

Jacob smirked. "We did." He turned about-face and his head was cocked back, "We called you a thousand times but you never answered Sam."

Sam growled. "I didn't receive one phone call Jacob."

"Embry called your house phone almost a hundred times last night asking where you have been. Last night Sam we lost touch with you and none of the other wolves could contact you." Jacob said through his teeth as he advanced, suddenly feeling quite confident and cocky. He was soon before him and stood eye to eye. "Where were you Sam that you couldn't defend your own pack?" He said.

Sam said nothing.

"I'm waiting." He repeated what Sam said before, his eyebrows lifting. "Why couldn't you defend your own pack, Sam?" He asked in an affirmative tone.

"We were both ambushed." He screamed at Jacob, stepping forward, only to have Jacob put his arm at his shoulder. Sam winced in pain as he pulled away. "Watch it!" He hissed as he breathed heavy.

Jacob appeared confused. "You got attacked didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Sam," He said as he touched his other shoulder. He looked up at stared at Jacob. "It's ok," He said reassuringly, he lifted his shirt up to show his ribcage where the scar was. Sam stared at it and then looked up. "I was injured too."

* * *

><p>Embry was in wolf form as night was approaching quickly. He was keeping in touch with Quil who was laying down next to Leah near the Black's house with Billy Black on the porch. Leah had told Billy what they had learned who the monster and told him that it was Sam because of the conversation between the Cullens. Billy was shocked at first, but then grew worried when he learned that his son, Jacob, was in the same house of the murderer.<p>

"Leah, are you sure my son will be alright," His wise voice asked the young woman who was sitting on a chair next to him.

She ran her fingers through Quil's fur as he whined, looking up at her. "I'm not sure Billy."

Leah had her doubts. She didn't know when was the time she started to care about Jacob's safety but she can't help it. She won't lie that she has thought of him since the day they fought and all the time he's spent at her house with the rest of the boys. Leah, could say, that she was happy to have gotten closer to all of them and truly feel loved and protected by her brothers, but she can say that she is happy that she has gotten closer to Jacob Black.

"Whenever he stays over here, he can't sleep." Billy shares.

Leah and Quil look over at him, he continues, "I hear him screaming in his sleep sometimes, even when he comes over in the afternoon for just a small nap, he starts screaming and talking in his sleep. I called Emily and she told me that Sam couldn't sleep either, she keeps telling me that ever since Jared went missing he's been having nightmares on failing."

Leah scoffed, "Sam is guilty, he should have those nightmares," She regretted those words as they came out of her mouth, "He's failed as an alpha."

Quil whined again when he saw tears begin to form in Leah's eyes. Billy holds her hand, she looks over at him, "Leah, no one in this life deserves what happens to them. You know Sam took this job because Jacob refused and wasn't ready. He may be a natural-born leader and has done this pack good in the past but that doesn't mean he won't crack under the pressure of losing one of your own."

Leah sniffed and nodded, "Imagine when you lost your brothers, Jared, Paul, and Seth, you and the rest of the pack aren't the only ones suffering."

She sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "It's fine dear,"

Quil lifted his head over to the direction. Leah saw a car pull up in front of the Black's house. She stood up as she saw the two Cullen brothers, Jasper and Emmett, step out of the car. The backdoor opened and Bella stepped out. Her face filled with concern. Leah didn't like that.

"What's wrong?"

Bella walked up the steps along with the other two. Jasper looked at Bella as if permission to speak, she sighed, "Tell them Jazz,"

He nodded.

"Tell us what?"

"Leah, your brother walked away."

He face was filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Leah, Seth's body walked away from the examination table in Carlisle's lair." Jasper clarified.

Billy gasped, and Quil whined, probably telling Embry what he heard.

"Just like that?" Leah said, speechless at the information.

He nods.

"We searched the entire area of our land and followed his footprints," Emmett says as he glances at all of them, "Here."

Leah furrows her brows, "Here?"

Bella nods. "Right here."

"Like, in this area?"

She nods her head. Bella stares at Leah and then back down at Quil, she kneels down at the wolf and sighs, "Tell Embry that Edward is on the way there."

* * *

><p>Sam places a glass of water on the dining table in the kitchen where Jacob is sitting across from him. "Where did you wake up?"<p>

Jacob took a sip of the water, "In the middle of the forest, took me a while for me to move." He said as he placed the water back and looked at Sam again. "You?"

"In my bed, a few hours ago." He replied.

Jacob nodded, "So, do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" He asked.

Sam shook his head. "Do you?"

"No."

Sam sighed. He rubbed his eyes as he looked straight at the dining table, thinking about the three who have been taken away. He could only imagine how Leah has been feeling with the fact that her brother is now gone, who knows if it's for good or not. He knows that lately he's been angry and a bit agitated with everyone, even Emily, he hates this feeling. He hates the pressure that has built all these years as the perfect leader who cannot make any mistakes.

"Sam."

He is taken out of his thoughts, "What is it Jacob?"

Jacob stares at him, "Where is Emily?"

"She's in Port Angles with Kim and Rachel," He replies, "Don't you remember?"

Jacob shares his head, "I thought that was next weekend," He shrugs his shoulders and takes another sip from the glass.

Sam stared at the boy in front of him. Jacob appears so much older than he did the last time Sam saw him in the field with Leah and Paul's body on the floor. He couldn't help but notice the way that he was eyeing his ex. Sam doesn't feel jealousy at all but he suddenly has grown curious about this.

"Tell me, Jacob."

He nods, as he takes another sip.

"Are you and Leah together?" He asks bluntly.

Jacob stares at him and couldn't help but smirk. He chugs the rest of the water and places it on the table lightly and sighs. He smirks, "Leah," He says her name one time and couldn't help but repeat it a few more times, "Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah Clearwater." He laughs a bit. He looks at Sam and shakes his head, "No."

Sam looks down at his fingers, "Do you have feelings for her?"

Jacob smirks again, "No."

Sam glances at Jacob, trying to see if there is a way he could tell if he was lying or not. "You're lying."

Jacob frowned.

Sam smiles, "So, there is something there."

"There is nothing there Sam," Jacob said in a serious tone.

Sam sighs and leans back in his chair. "Alright then."

Jacob scratched his neck as he eyes his alpha in the chair. He suddenly felt...angry. He felt annoyed that someone would dare challenge his authority. Jacob stood up, so did Sam. Sam looked at his beta with confusion.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

Sam pointed behind him.

Jacob walked past Sam and growled as he did. Sam turned and faced Jacob's back as he entered the bathroom, closing the door with a slam. Sam didn't flinch, he turned and walked upstairs when he heard the phone ring all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>Quil sniffed the forest floor in the woods behind the Black's residence. The vampires also searched the area and weren't able to find anything valuable. Leah was still sitting on the porch with Bella sitting next to her. Bella stared at Leah with concern. She notice that she wasn't necessarily there in her head, deep in thought about what this could all mean.<p>

Bella looked around the porch and sighed, "I remembered this." She said to Leah. Even though they've never had an real conversation, only seeing one another from afar, Bella wants to try to alleviate the tension between them.

Leah nodded, "Do you?" She responded, blinking a few times and then turning towards her. "What else do you remember with your time with Jacob?" She asked.

Bella shrugged, "Everything, to be honest," She looked down at her hands and sighed, "I remember when we were kids and we used to play all the time while our dads watch their sports. When we would walk on the beach sometimes when we were bored of just staying in the house, when he helped me through the hard times I went through," She then frowned, "When I put him through that pain and heartbreak."

"Yeah, I remember that part."

Bella looked over. "I'm not quite proud of that moment."

"I wouldn't be either," She retorted but suddenly her face softened a bit, "But I'm glad that he went through it."

Bella looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he got over you in the end and he's learned his lesson on not choosing a girl with issues...no offense," She said with her hands held up as in defense.

Bella laughed softly, "Yeah. I'm happy he's better though."

Leah agreed. "I just hope that after all this, everything will get back to normal between us."

"Us as in us," She motioned her hand to the two of them, suggesting Cullens and Quileutes, "Or us as in...you and him?"

Leah couldn't help but flush, "For both of us. The Cullens and Quileutes, and for me and him."

"So you two are together then."

She shook her head. "No, it's just, we've gotten closer. I don't know if it'll turn into that but the idea is in the air." She shrugged her shoulders.

Bella smiled.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted, "You might want to take a look at this."

Bella stood up, so did Leah, and they walked past the Black's house, continuing into the forest. Leah had this pit in her stomach that she was about to see something that she wouldn't like. She swallowed hard. Bella turned to her, "You don't have to come."

She shook her head. "No, no, I'm ok."

Bella bit her bottom lip and continued to walk until she saw Jasper standing next to Emmett. She lifted her head to see what they are seeing. Billy was right next to Quil when suddenly he began to whimper and look from Leah to Bella. He snorted and took off in the opposite direction the girls were coming from. Leah turned suddenly and called Quil's name, confused for his suddenly exit.

Bella kept on walking and was next to Billy when her eyes widen. She swallowed hard as in front of her she saw three bodies lying next to one another, their faces toward the sky. She walked closer and saw that it was what she had expected to find this very night. She looked at Billy as he had a serious face. She looked back down and crouched in between two of the bodies.

She placed her hand on one of their chest and breathed in as she called out, "Jared?"

Leah turned, running over to Bella's side as she gasped. "They're here..."

Billy nods, "How long do you think?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not sure."

Bella then turned to the other wolf, stroking his cheek to see if she could get something from him. Nothing. "Paul," She called out his name but nothing came through. Her eyes then went to Seth as she called his name out as well but he didn't respond either.

She stands up and couldn't help but find this picture quite familiar. Her thoughts then go to Alice. She's just like them, in a trance like state, waiting for something to happen so they can awaken.

Bella suddenly turned when she heard something bellow across the forest. She heard the ground vibrate and looked down again at the three wolves. She took two steps back as she braced for the worse. "Leah."

Bella saw one of the wolves fingers begin to twitch. Leah gasped as she went over to Billy and grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and was already pulling back. Billy shook his head at the sight that was taking place before him.

Jared sat up with his eyes open, revealing a golden glow from them as he breathed out. Soon Paul followed the same, only he stood up on both legs, towering over Bella. Then Seth, sat up, growling with his eyes glowing just like the other two. Their eyes set on one particular target. Leah.

Bella hissed at the three wolves as they suddenly shifted and roared back at the vampire. Emmett and Jasper were by her side as they snarled advancing forward. "Run!" Bella screamed.

* * *

><p>Esme Cullen heard Renesmee let out a shriek as she came from downstairs running with tears down her cheeks. Esme grabbed ahold of her, asking what was going on. Renesmee pointed upstairs as she began to cry from the fear that suddenly hit her.<p>

Rosalie appeared in view and ran up the stairs, along with Carlisle, to see what could've startled the girl. They entered Alice's room and saw her there, standing by the window, their back towards them.

Carlisle took a step forward, reaching his hand out to his daughter. Alice turned. Rosalie let out a scream and Carlisle gasped as he saw what he did before she jumped out the window.

Her eyes glowed golden.

Rosalie ran after her sister jumping out into the night. Carlisle shouted back at her as he joined her and the two of them took off into the forest at high pursuit.

Alice dashed across the forest at top speed, not having a motive for stopping at all. Rosalie picked up her speed as she jumped on the trees to gain speed. Carlisle was right behind his daughter as he took off in another direction, trying to cut off Alice from advancing any further.

Rosalie made a sharp turn to the right and ran this way for about a few miles. She saw that Alice was next to her and smiled, her face resembling Edward. She turned again, sliding across the forest floor, grabbing Alice's ankle at the right moment and throwing her to the ground, with her over her.

Rosalie held Alice down on the ground. Alice grunted, grabbing Rosalie by the throat, even though it had no affect on the vampire at all. Rosalie grabbed Alice's and squeezed hard, soon pulling it out of its own body and throwing it a few centimeters away. The body went limp.

Carlisle appeared and stood in front of Alice's head. He picked it up and looked over at Rosalie. Rosalie was still on top of Alice, waiting for something to happen almost as she stared at her neck.

She closed her eyes and breathed easy. Carlisle looked down at the head in his hands and saw that her eyes were closed. He looked closer at it and suddenly her eyes opened, her eyes glowing gold that almost blinded the vampire.

He took a step back, dropping the head and letting it roll on the ground.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie yelled as Alice's body grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her off of it with force that sent Rosalie flying. The body stood up and picked up it's head, placing it where it rightfully belonged. Alice looked up as it saw Rosalie coming down and jumped, grabbing her neck and throwing her body down at the ground.

Rosalie didn't move.

Alice stood in front of her sister and took off in the direction she was heading. La Push.

* * *

><p>Jacob washed his face again with cold water and ran it down his neck. He breathed in and out looking up at the ceiling. He winced again, his hand going to his ribcage as it stung.<p>

"Crap," He muttered under his breath as he lifted his shirt and saw that it was bleeding.

"Sam!" He called out.

There was no answer.

Jacob scoffed. He turned to open the door but suddenly a high pitch entered his ears as he yelled. He was on his knees, knocking on the door hard, calling out Sam's name again, only to have no answer.

Jacob tried to stand up, only to have his wound re open. He let out a painful scream, hitting his head against the door, trying to make the noise stop. He felt his blood beginning to ooze out of the wound, he grabbed a roll of toilet paper trying to stop the blood flow.

He screamed again as he felt it stung. He soon threw it on the floor and grabbed another one. He did the same thing for a repeated number of cycles. He let out another painful yell as his head now touched the floor. He threw the paper out and got another one again before he looked at his fingers.

They were dark blue.

His eyes widen as he took of his shirt and saw dark blue liquid oozing out of his wound like a water fountain. His breath began to increase as he turned the door knob and was soon out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. He let out another scream, turned on his back as he called Sam's name one more time before black out.

* * *

><p>"Leah, where are we going?" Billy asked frantically.<p>

"Sam's house, we need Embry and Quil." Leah replied, looking through the rearview mirror.

She is blessed that Jacob had fixed his Rabbit just for this moment. She took off before Bella told her to run, taking Billy with her in the passenger side and his wheelchair in the trunk of the car. She asked Billy if he had his cell phone with him and he nodded. "I need it."

He handed it to her. She took the phone and began to dial the number she had memorized just for this moment all of last night with the guys. She put the phone in her ear as she turned into Sam's street.

"Leah," Billy said, holding on the handle, "Who are you calling?"

"Edward."

The phone rang and rang for what seemed like an eternity.

The call went straight to voicemail.

"Goddamn it!" She yelled.

She saw Sam's house in the distance and two wolves in the front lawn. Quil and Embry. Once she was there, she parked the car, took Billy's wheelchair out of the trunk and placed the old man where he belonged and wheeled him behind the wolves. A safe distance from them and the house.

Leah heard the noise inside as the objects were being thrown down and glasses were being broken. He heard a wolf snarl inside the house and thought of Jacob as he's trying to stop Sam. She swallowed hard, removing the dark thoughts within her mind.

She heard the squeal of wheels behind her and turned slightly to see a Volvo parked next to Jacob's Rabbit. She sighed in relief as Edward stepped out of the car, slamming the door and running next to her and the old chief. She heard another door close and saw a girl run behind him, her face filled with shock as she looked towards the house in horror.

"Who's this?"

Edward looked down at his small companion, "Tabitha, the fortune-teller Jacob went to see."

Billy eyes widen, "Fortune teller?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir, I am Tabitha, the immortal child fortune-teller," She grabbed his hand and shook it. "You must be Billy Black, father of Jacob?"

He nodded.

"Well, your son has caused a problem for all of us, hasn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your son released the monster that's been causing chaos across all of Washington." She exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, Jacob had nothing to do with this," Leah butted into the conversation.

Tabitha looked over at her. "Sweetheart he let this thing loose."

Leah scoffed.

Edward stepped forward.

"Who are you calling sweetheart?" She retorted.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "Speaking of Jacob, where is he, I need to give him this paper."

Billy stared at the girl with confusion, "For what?"

Tabitha stared at the old man then back at Leah, "What? Edward didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Leah interrupted again.

Before Tabitha could even speak, Quil and Embry both let out howls. Leah turned and suddenly realized it was silent all of a sudden. She swallowed hard as she turned about-face. "Leah! Get Billy inside my car now!" Edward yelled as he advanced send, in the middle between the two wolves.

Leah nodded and rolled Billy over to the Volvo. Tabitha assisted as she opened the back door as Billy climbed in. Leah put his wheelchair in the trunk of the Volvo.

Tabitha ran over to Edward and was standing by his side. She handed him the sheet of paper that she mentioned earlier. "Remember, you have until sunrise to get that monster trapped into this paper and to save your friend."

Edward nodded.

"Tabitha," He called her name.

She nodded. "Yes?"

He reached into his pocket and took out his car keys, "I need you to drive where I told you."

She nodded.

Quil looked over at her, so did Embry, they both nodded at one another as they advanced slowly, with Edward in the middle. "Stay together, don't separate yourselves just yet, we still need the both of you." They both nodded.

The front door suddenly opened. Leah closed the trunk of the car and saw it step out of the house on its hind legs. It stood about seven feet tall with green scales all over its body. It's sharp teeth out of its mouth, all covered in saliva and other unidentified oozes. The monster had its claws out and its golden eyes shining through the night. She swallowed hard as she saw it look at the wolves and Edward, hissing softly as it walked down the steps.

It sniffed the air and suddenly it's eyes turned over towards her. She gasped and remained frozen, just like two nights ago when it attacked her brother, a deer caught it headlights. The monster let out a shriek so loud that she could've sworn made the world shake.

Leah couldn't help but feel this electricity that she had to be with this beast. She felt her legs trying to move around the car and run into the monster's arms and let it have her way with her. It's eyes were luring her as she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Leah," It whispered into her ear. She gasped.

It began to advance, only to have Edward walk in front of him. The monster stepped back and remembered the obstacles in its way. The monster let out another shriek before it dashed into the woods with Edward behind him and the two other wolves.

Tabitha ran over to Leah and grabbed her wrist. "You have to come with me."

She shook her head, "Where?"

"Port Angles, we need to get there so Edward can stop him once and for all." Leah nodded.

Suddenly realization hit her. Jacob.

She ran over towards the house, with Tabitha screaming at her. She ran as fast as she could into the house and saw that it was destroyed, blood everywhere, glass on the ground. She heard someone groan as it came from the kitchen. She ran over, carefully not trying to step on the glass, and saw a body there, his face on the floor. "Jake!" She yelled as she was by his side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He let out a scream.

"Are you ok?"

He lifted his head and Leah gasped. She shook her head at the person who was in front of her. Tabitha was inside and yelled at Leah a few things that weren't exactly polite at all but stopped when she realized she was in shock.

"Are you alright?" She offered her hand to him and he nodded. He grabbed it and stand on both legs as he growled.

"Leah, you ok?"

She shook her head. "If you're not the monster..."

Tabitha looked confusing at her then back over at him. "Are you alright, child?"

She stared at the child and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her hard, "You. You said that the..., the monster was the one called Alpha," She pointed up at him, filled with rage as if she was played, "Why isn't he the monster? Is this some kind of game?"

Tabitha slapped Leah's hands away and walked over next to him and sighed, "Yes. The one called Alpha," She looked up at him and shook her head. "He's not the Alpha because it's not his birthright." She muttered as she looked up at him.

Leah felt betrayed. She shook her head and suddenly realized that he can somehow help. "Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>aqua543: this chapter is five thousand, five hundred and thirty three words in total...(y)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16. Beginning of the end you guys. I can't believe it's almost over :'( I kinda don't want it to be but we have to know how this story ends xD**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 16: Seduction<strong>

Sam drove Edward's car with Leah on the passenger side, Billy in the back with Tabitha and her doll Cecilia as she began talking to her, asking her questions as if she were a real person. Leah was startled by this behavior. She could tell that Billy was too as he often glanced at her with a look of fear. Sam wasn't focused at all on the small girl, his focus was to getting to Port Angles before the sun rose and it they'd miss they're oppertunity.

It was close to twelve o clock at night and they are passing Forks quiet streets at about fifty miles per hour. Leah had explained to him what she overheard on the phone, making her suspect that he was the monster, but never thinking about the other suspect. Jacob.

"Leah, how did it even get out?" Sam asked in confusion, glancing at her and back at the road.

"Jacob let it out." Tabitha answered for her as she came forward and put her body inbetween them. She smiled at the both of them and looked at Sam. "See, Jacob stole the paper, which the monster was trapped within, and let it touch sunlight."

"No, my son does not steal!" Billy exclaimed.

Tabitha laughed, "You're son stole from my vault and has unleashed an ancient evil that was never suppose to escape from it's imprisonment," She said in a harsh tone to the old man, her eyes serious, "You're son is a thief and he has doomed us all if Edward can't exorcise the monster out of him."

"What is it exactly?" Sam asked, turning back, trying to change the subject.

"It's a shapeshifter, it feeds off the souls of it's victim's turning them into his minions and do whatever he pleases," She looked over at Leah, "It almost got you too if Edward didn't intervined."

Leah appeared shock, "No I wasn't."

She giggled, "Sweetheart, it was seducing you. That's how it claims it's victims, especially the females."

Leah looked down and blushed.

Sam glanced at Leah and then back at Tabitha. "Wait, it attacked me."

Tabitha looked at him in shock, "What?"

He nodded. He took removed one hand from the wheel and moved his collar over his shoulder, showing the wound. Tabitha looked over and gasped, she looked up, "You're immuned."

Leah stared at Tabitha, then at the wound, it looked just like Jacob's, only bigger. She suddenly realized something, "Sam," He turned his attention back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Did you attack Jacob?" Leah asked slowly.

Sam placed both hands back on the wheel. He began to think back to last night and the events that took place. He remembered shifting, running the northern area of La Push with Jacob. He then remembered Jacob struggling, whimpering as he screamed and saw him shift infront of him as he remembered. His memory was coming back to him as Jacob shifted back into human form, so did Sam, as he tried to help his friend. Jacob then screeched at Sam causing him to see Jacob's scales and his eyes changing colors, from brown to golden, his hands becoming claws.

Sam shifted back into wolf form growling, attacking Jacob, slashing his ribcage. Jacob let out a scream, but he recovered bitting Sam on the shoulder, hard. Sam whimpered, he felt something rush through him. He remember it stung deeply, he shifted back into human form and blacked out.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

She growled. She couldn't believe that she fell for everything that Jacob had told her. She could only imagine him attacked Jared, Paul, Seth, and him chasing her across the woods to the Cullens house in fear. She kicked the dashboard and soon regretted it when her foot began to ache.

Tabitha smirked, "Silly little girl, you don't have you're super strength anymore," She pointed to the dashboard, "If you intended to leave a dent then you did an awful job."

Leah growled. She turned in her seat and pointed at Tabitha, "Listen to me you little psychic, do not test me tonight. I know that I screwed up on who the real enemy here was but that doesn't mean you can pick on me. Just because you know everything, doesn't mean that you have the right to screw with me. I might have lost my wolf powers but I can still kick your ass out of here!" Leah fumed with anger as she gave Tabitha a piece of her mind.

She just saw her sitting there with a smart ass expression, covering her dolls ears, "I'm sorry you had to heard that Cecilia, not all ladies are civiliazed, like you and I."

Leah let out a scream as she turned back in her seat and began to mumble a few things. Sam tried his hardest not to smile, in fear that Leah might take all her anger out on him. Tabitha came forward again and looked up at the alpha and then at Leah, who had her arms crossed and looked out the window.

She examined both and then turned back to Billy with a smile. Billy stared at her for a few seconds before looking over at Leah, who was tapping on the glass. Tabitha looked over and smiled. Leah saw her reflection on the rearview mirror and looked back with a smug look on her face.

"I'm serious." She said.

"So was I." Tabitha replied.

Leah turned again and this time snatched her doll away from her arms. Tabitha screamed as she went forward, pulling Leah's hair, trying to get Cecilia back. Leah placed the doll on the dashboard and screamed as Tabitha pulled her hair all the way back, screaming obsanities that would make anyone look like complete trash.

Tabitha tried slapping Leah in the face, only to have Leah move her hand back, and by doing this slapping Sam in the face. The car swirved on the road, making the passangers scream and holding on to their dear lives. Sam was able to get control of the car again and return back to the normal lane. He glared over at Leah and at Tabitha who both remained quiet and sat back down in their seats.

"Leah, give her back her goddamn doll," He said calmly, through his teeth. Leah threw Cecilia in the back.

Tabitha screamed. "Don't throw her! She is not a football!"

Sam turned his body in the back and raised his finger, "Not a word from you either."

Tabitha was silent as she hugged Cecilia with wide eyes, terrified. She was never scold before in her entire life and didn't want to say anything to Sam.

The rest of the car ride was silent. They were outside of Forks, almost twenty minutes away from Port Angles. The night was as dark as usual as it began to pour. Sam groaned and put on the wipers and reduced speed. Leah was asleep in the passenger side, dreaming about everything back to normal. No monster. No evil. Just regular day in the lives of the Quileute wolf pack. Billy was reading a book that he found in the pocket behind Sam's seat and was still in the beginning, his thoughts going to his son, Jacob. He looked up and saw the rain pouring at night. He saw a few cars pass by his with their headlights from a distance.

Billy's attention then turned back to the little girl talking to Cecilia, softly. She looked over to the windshield with her eyes wide, looking for something.

"I don't see it." She says to the doll, looking at her with a grave face.

Billy looks at the windshield again and sees a pair of yellow lights on the other lane. It's just another car, he thinks to himself. He examines the lights closer and suddenly see that they have moved over to their lane. His face falls as he grabs Sam's shoulders. Sam screams, awakening Leah who looks infront of her and sees the lights getting closer and closer.

Billy removes his hands and points. Sam looks infront, "Holy!" He turns into the other lane and the lights follow. His brow furrows as he does it again. The lights do the same. "Mother," He honks the horn, only to see that it's increased speed.

Tabitha gasps, "That isn't a car!"

Leah eyes widen as she sees that what Tabitha confirms is true. They're a pair of eyes. Suddenly, the eyes disappear. Leah looks around infront of her. Sam speeds up, hoping that they could escape from this.

Tabitha gasps again, "It's in the air!"

Before Sam could react, the owner to the yellow eyes lands on the car, cracking the windshield and leaving a dent on the hood of the Volvo. Sam keeps going, startled. Leah screams again as her hearts begin to beat at a rapid pace. Those eyes. In her dreams. She begins to panic. Tabitha stared at the person infront of them. Their face began to rise revealing her face. It was Alice.

Her eyes wander over to Leah. Leah freezes. Sam sees this and pressed on the brakes, causing Alice to fly forward. Sam opens the door and steps outside, shifting into wolf form. He growled as he advanced forward.

Leah wasn't reacting as Tabitha shook her shoulders. Billy called her name, trying to get her out of her shock as her eyes stay on Alice, whose eyes were still staring at her.

"Leah!" Billy called her name again.

"She isn't responding," She says as she gets out of the car, closing the door. She runs over to the drivers seat and starts the car again. She looks over at Leah and grabs her cheeks to make her look at her. "Leah," She called her name, slapping her on the cheeks. Leah blinked. "Are you alright?"

She looked at Billy, then back to her. She nodded, "I'm fine."

"We need to get out of here." She announces as she steps on the gas pedal. Sam growls and attacks Alice, only to have her jump again and was on the roof of the car. Her hand pierced through the roof over Leah's seat. Leah saw the hand that grabbed her hair, she let out a shriek.

Tabitha grabbed a knife that she always carried and cut Alice's hand off. The hand still didn't release Leah's hair, forcing the young girl to cut her hair. Leah opened her door and threw the hand out.

Sam pounced on the vampire and threw her back. He stood over the roof in human form as Tabitha speed off in high pursuit. He saw Alice begin to get up from the ground. He looked at Leah through the small hole and saw her staring at him. "Sam!" She called his name.

He looked back at Alice as she ran. "Psychic," He called out to her, "Keep Leah safe."

She nodded.

"Sam," Leah called his name. He suddenly jumped and shifted again, attacking Alice. "Sam!" She called again looking back at the image of him towering over the vampire. She looked back at Tabitha who was pushing the car to one hundred, "We need to turn back."

Tabitha glared at her. "Hell no, are you crazy?"

"We can't leave him!"

She shook her head, "You stupid girl! Alice isn't here to kill Sam, she's here to take you!"

"What are you talking about?"

She groaned, "Don't you understand? You're the one that I need to stay with me. Jacob wants you to be the next victim in his mind control army. He wants you!" She yelled.

Leah sits there, taking in everything that Tabitha has told her. "He hasn't done it by now because he wants to keep you alive," She looks back at Cecilia, "That's what he wanted to know when he went to visit me two weeks ago. He wanted to know if he had a chance with you and if he had what it takes to become Alpha!" She explained.

Billy sat there in shock as well. "He was considering it?"

She nodded, "Yes, your son was considering becoming chief. His birth right." Tabitha looked at her doll, Cecilia and her eyes widen as she cursed. She turned her head forward and looked over at Leah. "Listen to me."

Leah nodded, staring at her hands that were on her lap.

"Leah!"

Leah looked up and breathed hard. She was nervous, why was all of this happening now? Why doesn't she have her wolf powers still?

"You are going to be taken once we hit the city limits of Port Angles."

She gasps.

"Edward couldn't catch up to Jacob. He's already here. He's infected his cousin but the other one is still with Edward," She told her. Billy growled, "Leah, listen, you can't fall for whatever the demon will tell you. He is going to take you to a warehouse and he is going to try to convince you to become one of him. Leah, he won't do it unless you say yes because there is conflict within him."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the monster may have control of Jacob's body but it cannot turn you unless it's in Jacob's favor," She looks straight ahead, seeing the lights of Port Angles already, "It doesn't want to be rejected from it's host's body, so it's going to do what it can to please him. And right now that thing is you."

Leah nods. "Listen, Edward and I will be there to save you."

"When?"

She shakes her head, "You won't know what time it is."

"Why not?"

Tabitha tries to tell her something but shrugs it off. "We're almost there."

"Wait, what about the rest of the Cullens?"

"They're fine. The rest of the wolves are here too, waiting for their master." She retorts as she looks into the rearview mirror at her doll.

"How do you know all of this?"

She cocks her head, "Cecilia told me."

Leah eyes widen as she shakes her head.

Her mind begins to race as she tries to absorb all of these things that this girl has told her. She grips the door handle and looks up at the hole. How is she going to be taken? Is Jacob outside right now running in the woods staring at her. She gasps as a thought entered her head. "Are you going to save him?" She grabs her wrist.

Tabitha doesn't answer.

"Answer me. Is Jacob going to be saved?"

Tabitha doesn't answer. She just keeps on driving.

"Answer me!" Leah screams, suddenly, something lands on the roof of the car and the hole that Alice had left was widened as two arms grabbed Leah by the shoulder and took her. Leah's shriek could be heard throughout the night as Tabitha stopped the car. She ran outside and looked around her, trying to see if she could find her. There was no sign of her. She looked back and saw the sign, she ran over to it and saw "Port Angles, city limits," Just as Cecilia had told her.

She swallowed hard and ran back into the car.

Billy touched her shoulder, "Is my son going to be alright?"

Tabitha looked back at the old man, "I don't know," She looked over at Cecilia. She grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the passanger side and put her seat belt on. "She hasn't predicted it yet."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17, oh gosh, this is an intense one :) Hope everyone is having a great summer (y) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Yes or No?<strong>

It was two in the morning on this rainy evening in Port Angles. There were still people on the street and the nightlife was still very much alive, even though the sudden downpour had washed over the city. People walked, laughing, enjoying their night with their friends and partners. Only, they didn't know that in the heart of the city there was an evil that if it wanted to, it could take all of them at once.

In the center of the city there were close to a hundred warehouses, filled with shipment from other countries and placed there for safekeeping. Each warehouse had it's own specific storage of materials, tools, cars, and several other items.

However, one warehouse stored a person that hasn't awaken yet.

In warehouse 53, which stores only vehicles and car parts inside of it, lies Leah Clearwater. She lies on the floor in this warehouse, unconcious, to where she is or what's around her.

Leah was taken by Paul from Edwards car with Tabitha, whose prediction of her porcelain doll, Cecilia, came true, and Billy inside the torn Volvo before their own eyes. Paul grabbed her and ran off into the forest with her over his shoulders. She screamed, kicking, trying to get him to let her go, it was useless.

When they were finally a good mile away from the city, he threw her on the ground. She groaned as she looked up at him with a scowl, she turned to her left and saw the city lights shine like stars. She stared back at Paul and got up slowly, backing away from him. He made no movement.

Leah smiled, confidently as she turned to escape only to be bumped by Jared. She gasped and then tried to run away towards her right but only to have Seth step out with Alice next to him. She backed away and then saw the city lights and ran over, only to have two bodies rise.

She screamed and fell back as she saw who they were and shook her head. Quil and Sam stood before her, staring at her with those yellow eyes, like the rest of them. Leah couldn't believe this, the entire pack was taken, with the exculsion of Embry, and now, as they all stood before her with their eyes on her, she knew that she was next.

Leah felt tears begin to form, feeling like a failure. She's failed her brother, her pack, herself, even her father to keep her younger brother safe from any danger.

Footsteps began to approach her. Leah shivered as she felt a presence that was alien to her but at the same time wasn't. She was afraid to look up to see who had suddenly joined her and the rest of these mindless bodies of her former friends. She closed her eyes as she heard the footsteps get closer to her.

It's hand went under her chin and lifted it up, making her eyes meet the demon's. She winced at the sight of those monsterous eyes infront of her that had haunted her dreams everynight. Her body began to tremble when it's eyes examined her entire body, touching her arms, her waist, her legs. She slapped it's hand away only to have it growl and push her down to the ground with it on top of her, placing her hands over her head.

She didn't scream. She couldn't, fear was in her throat as the demon was on top of her, showing it's white teeth infront of her, that resembled those of a dinosaur. She felt it's scales, how slimy it was like a fish, and rough at the same time like a rock. It's face was hideous, so animalistic, so evil at the same time.

The demon's warm breath filled Leah's neck as she braced for it to bite her like her brother and the rest of the pack that was here. Only it went to her ear and began whispering to her something in a strange language that Leah could only determine it to be Latin. Her eyes grew wide as she felt it's hands move from hers again and move throughout her body. She began breathing fast and began to panic, she wanted to push him off, she wanted to run, but she couldn't. She was a sitting duck.

The demon then stood up, lifting her up as well. Her eyes grew wide as it touched her hair and began to circle around her on it's hindlegs, towering over her, whispering. She placed all her focus on a tree, waiting for the moment to come. She closed her eyes and waited.

The monster grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her out of her concentration and had her close to it's chest. Only his chest felt different, it felt...human?

"Leah."

She gasped.

"Leah, say yes." Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

That's how she got here.

She moaned. She lifted her head up slowly as her vision was being restored slowly. She squinted, trying to make out the blurry objects around her. _Why was it so dark?_ She thought to herself. Leah couldn't makeout anything around her or remember how she got into this strange room. There were large, metal boxes around the room that she thinks could be filled with tools, since she thinks this is a warehouse. She sees light that shows the boxes shadows. She looked up. There were windows close to the roof that were across from one another, emitting light from the full, yellow moon outside.

Her hand went to her head. It began to ache a bit. She winced, "Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

_Think, think, think, think. _She repeated constantly to herself. Nothing.

She growled to herself. She thought back to the small things, maybe that could help her remember why she was here.

_My name is Leah Clearwater. I have a younger brother. I live in La Push. I just turned human. My brother has been placed into a trance like state, along with two of the other wolf members. I found out that Jacob has been the reason of the disturbances. Jacob. Jacob..._

She put her hand to her eyes as she began to think harder. This has to do with Jacob. He's the reason why she's here, but why.

She hears a noise. Her head perks up, she moves over into the shadows. She attempts to calm herself by closing her eyes and begging her heart to slow down and to relax itself. She glanced to the left from where the sound came from to the right. Nothing.

She hears footsteps echoing throughout the warehouse and holds her breath. She closes her eyes, wishing that she could somehow teleport out of this place. She thought of home, she thought of her bed, she thought of her pack, she thought of her brother.

Tears were on the verge of coming through. She sucked in softly, trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working it's magic as it usually does when Leah attempted this through a hard time in her life. _Why do I feel like this?_

Suddenly, a noise came from the large, wide metal box that Leah was hiding. Her eyes grew wide. She didn't look up, just straight ahead, ignoring whatever could be here with her in this warehouse. It could be just one, or maybe it has friends.

Leah stays in her position. She places her head in her hands and tries to think again one more time. She struggles. Her memory, for some reason, wasn't allowing her to remember why she was here. She looks up and sees something.

Her eyes widen.

She stands up and steps out of the shadows, forgetting the fact that someone was on top of the metal box looking down at her. She squints her eyes, "Seth?" She called out.

There was no response.

She took a few steps forward. "Seth." She called out again, hoping that he could answer back.

Nothing.

Leah swallowed. She turned her head back and saw a pair of golden eyes staring down at her. It was Jared in wolf form who was keeping his eyes on Leah. She then looked forward as saw that Seth had gotten closer, his eyes golden aswell. She looked to her left, ready bolt but cursed herself a bit when she saw Paul entered and stood there.

Leah stood there.

She waited.

And waited.

Seth began to advance slowly, so did Paul. Jared was over her and could jump on her if he wanted too, but he didn't. She listened closely, wishing so much she was still a wolf right now so she could fight off her pack brothers and escape.

This seemed too familiar for her, this scene. She waited for two other wolves to come out and the vampire as well but she doesn't feel that they are here with them. Her face was serious as she faced all of them, putting her hands in the air, "What are you going to do now?" She asked all of them, waiting for one of them to answer.

None of them did.

She turned to each and every one of them, waiting for an answer, "Nothing." She shook her head, having a smug look on her face, "C'mon!" She yelled at all of them. "Show me what you got!"

Leah wasn't sure where this couraged came from but she soon regretted it when Jared's piercing howl rang throughout the entire building. Seth advanced quickly while Paul shifted, roaring with all his might, charging towards Leah. She breathed deeply with a crazy thought stuck in her mind, she decided to listen to it, and ran straight towards her brother without protection.

Quickly, Seth dodged her, letting her run past him. She saw this as an oppertunity and continued to sprint around the warehouse. She heard the wolves behind her. She didn't dare to look back. Her father always told her that when in the face of danger, just run. Run and don't ever look back. Look back and you're dead. Look forward and your chances of living are higher.

She was soon at the wall of the warehouse and ran next to it, hoping that she could find the doors. She heard bodies slam against the wall but she heard their footsteps continuing to run. Leah was so glad she ran track all four years in high school and kept up with the training in college, also off season. Her coach exclaimed how fast Leah was before she became a wolf her sophomore year to her parents. Hell, Leah made it to States her senior year. She wasn't able to go, unfortunately, because of her father's death that same weekend of States.

She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth as she sprinted what felt like two fourth's of the entire building. She jumped over some of the car parts that were lying on the floor and tools that threatened to make her fall. Her eyes lit up. There they were.

She saw the double doors there just 20 feet away from her. Her heart danced with the realization that she could escape from here without being bitten. She could get back to Edward and Embry, the remaining wolf member, like her, and help save her pack brothers and Jacob from this monster's possession.

She smiled when she reached her hand out the door's handles. She saw the wolves stopped for some reason, keeping their distance away from her. She furrowed her brow. She didn't think twice as she pulled the doors open, just smelling freedom but that feeling was taken away too quickly.

She gasped, her eyes growing wide. She stepped back slowly away from the person infront of her. She looked over to the wolves and saw them staring, not at her, but at it, him.

He was down on all fours, in the monster's form. It growled quietly, staring at Leah with it's golden eyes that made Edward's just as less eerie. The moon shone on it's scales, giving the illusion of mirrors all over it's back.

Leah couldn't help but think how beautiful those scales look in the moonlight, even though the owner's wasn't entire attractive itself. She calmed herself down but kept eye contact with it infront of her. She swallowed hard, refusing to show fear. That's what it wants, Leah thinks, that's all that it wants to see from me before I'm bitten. Fear. I won't give him that satisfaction.

The monster cocked it's head up at her, appearing confused. She could've sworn she saw it smile. The monster stood on it's hind legs, towering over Leah. She kept her breath under control, along with her heart beat, to not destroy the facade. It leaned into her, she felt it's disgusting odor, an odor that reminded her of that night of Diana Well's body. Her eyes stayed on his, showing that it doesn't bother her.

It revealed it's teeth to her, showing the white glistening daggers that were attached to the gums. Nothing. If Leah saw things, she could've sworn that she saw the monster smirk at her. It got back on all fours, backing away from her. It let out a screech, making Leah cover her ears at the deafening noise. She stayed standing, however, ignoring what it might be trying to do. She stood up straight and released her hands from her ears. She kept her hard stare at him.

The monster stopped, smirking again. It began to circle around her, enjoying this. It looked at the wolves and growled at them. The wolves walked away, leaving through the doors. Jared phased back into human form and grabbed both door handles. His glowing eyes on Leah. She stared at her friend, who she knew, deep down, was trapped just like the rest of them, waiting to be set free.

The doors are closed shut, leaving Leah alone with the monster. She sniffed, waiting to see what it's planning to do with her. The monster continued to circle her, she didn't bother to follow him, she just kept her eyes on the ground, waiting. It just continued circling around her with that smile.

She closed her eyes, obviously frustrated by this waiting game. The monster continued to circle and she growled. She shook her head, not even turning to face the monster.

"Jacob." She called his name sternly.

The monster stopped infront of her, standing on it's hind legs again, towering over her.

As it walked, she saw it begin to change it's form. She sighed lightly, why now? She thought. The monster began to turn itself into it's host, the body of Jacob Black.

Leah just stood there, observing Jacob's naked body, even though it doesn't affect her now. She's seen all the boys without clothing after all the patrols and is used to it by now. Yet, why does she feel, drawn to him? She begins to think about what Tabitha told her.

Jacob smirked, his eyes still closed. "Leah." He said her name.

She swallowed hard. She didn't like this feeling overcoming her all of the sudden.

He opened his eyes, revealing the golden eyes. He smiled, but it wasn't the Jacob smile that the entire pack knew oh so well. It was this, evil smile, one that foretold all of the crimes and the darkness behind it. "What's wrong?" He asked in a mocking tone, walking over to her.

"Where is Jacob?" She asked.

It laughed, "Why," He motioned his hands to him and smiled, "Right here."

She shook her head. "I know you're not him." She retorted with venom in her voice. It laughed again, only this time a little bit harder. This irritated Leah, "Jacob, why did you steal from the psychic?"

He held his hand up, shaking it a bit. "No, no, no," He said, shaking his head as well, advancing forward, "You mean to say, how did _I _steal from the psychic." It laughed again.

"Who are you?" She asked.

It's face became serious, "Do you want the long story? Or the short summary?"

She didn't respond.

"You see, woman. I was born through the sins of a very dark, poisonous man whose lifetime was dedicated to bringing pain for others that crossed his path. You name a crime, he committed it. It was quite a shame for him to pass, then again, if he didn't, I wouldn't be here right now, taking the lives of those who symbolized good." He smirked, darkly, "That's why I, the girl, the man, the others, the wolves, even the vampire are taken by me. I am the ultimate darkness that rules across this land. I am the myth that makes children tremble in their sleep, just like the story you natives tell your young ones when they misbehave."

He shook his head, "Silly little children. Anyway, the psychic, Tabitha," He scowled at the sound of her name, "Her creator caught me within that stupid piece of paper." He growled, "That stupid paper that had a spell cast on it, trapping me within it for years," He sighed, "When I escaped, you could imagine how terrified Jacob was." He smiled.

Leah scowled.

He smirked. "Jacob was terrified when he first saw me. If you only saw his face," He reanacted it infront of her, then started laughing again, Leah's face remained the same. "I could tell that those stories left a pretty..._impressive _mark on his memory. Along with your friend Jared. So scared."

"Where is Jacob."

"I'm here."

"No," Leah retorted, "Where is the real Jacob." She said sternly, her hands balled into fists, she wasn't here to play games.

"Oh. See, Jacob isn't quite present at the moment," It smirked again, "In fact, he never was."

Leah furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

It laughed, "C'mon Leah, you're smarter than this. Think."

"Jacob was never..."

"Present."

"That means...," Her eyes met his, "You've been playing Jacob..."

"All this time." It smiled.

Her eyes widen, she shook her head. Jacob was never here. Jacob was locked up inside his own mind while this imposter took his place. She felt like such an idiot, that's why she felt so attracted to him these past few days. She gritted her teeth in anger.

She felt his hands on her shoulders from behind. She gasped, feeling his body so close to her. His mouth against her ear as he breathed in, touching her neck lightly. Leah felt aroused by this but she had to focus and remember who this really was. She looked straight ahead and didn't give in to him. "Leah," He breathed her name, placing his lips against her neck. "Just give into me." She didn't respond to him, "I know you want it. I can feel it in your breathing," He touched strands of her hair, placing it behind her ear, "In your heart beat." His hands running over her chest.

She grabbed his hand and faced him. He smirked and grabbed her wrist with his hand. He shook his head, "Feisty." He pulled her to his body, she looked up at him, not breaking eye contact. "I like that in a woman." He commented, brushing his hands on her cheek.

"Why him?" She asked.

He furrowed his brows. He lifted her chin, "Why what?" He nodded, "Oh. Why him. Why Jacob?" It asked again, pulling away from Leah. Leah saw a tinge of jealousy in his eyes. She wondered why. He sighed, "Because," He began looking at her from a distance, "I needed a host that appealed to females, males, appeared innocent, polite. I waited for that host for a while locked inside that vault." He took a deep breath, she saw anger seething into him. "I waited for hundreds of years to find that perfect being. And waited. And waited." It suddenly smiled darkly again. "That vampire didn't cut it when he visited long ago. He had to much blood on his hands for me. No, I needed someone who was clean from darkness. Someone who has never touched evil." He grinned, staring at Leah, "Then Jacob came along."

Leah stepped back. "Why did he go?"

He cocked his head to the side, his yellow eyes glancing at Leah, "To ask about you." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Silly boy asking about a girl that was out of his league, entirely," He breathed, circling Leah again. He laughed, "I was actually surprised at how beautiful you truly are. He certainly has a great taste in women."

She closed her eyes, frustrated. "What did the vampire ask?"

He stopped. He scoffed, "He asked if he would ever find someone that could match his worth. Someone who he could spend the rest of eternity with." He rolled his eyes, lifting his chin up, "He found her."

"Are you affecting me?"

"I don't follow."

She sighed. "Are you the reason why I turned back to human form?"

He smirked. "No."

"No?"

"Leah, the reason that you are changing is because of fertility." He revealed to her. He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked over to her. "You're what most scientist's call a 'bitch in heat', or as some humans say it, your sexually active."

She opened her eyes. Her face serious.

He smirked. "Don't look at me like that." He pointed to his head, "His memories don't lie to me."

She rolled her eyes. She thought that it was in the past. Behind her. Then again, nothing ever is. "You can blame Jacob for making you a weak human being. See, you haven't touched the subject of sex, or even thought of it I'm sure, before you shifted with your previous relationship with the current Alpha. Am I right?"

Leah didn't respond.

He smirked, "See, it's just like the first time when you started menstrating. You're basically starting all over again with this cycle."

Leah closed her eyes again, trying to absorb all this information. It was so overwhelming for her that this thing has revealed to her. "That's why he went to her. After that little _experience _he had with you, he began to feel something. He started developing feelings for you, but he wasn't sure if you felt the same way." He smiled again, stepping forward, "I can tell you one thing, he enjoyed that moment so much, he's willing to do it again."

Leah opened her eyes and saw him infront of her. Both his hands on her cheeks, she felt herself begin to blush. "And I can tell that you're willing to do it again, as well."

She looked away, shaking her head. "I can feel it. Inside you. Tell me Leah, don't you want me?"

She couldn't say anything. She swallowed hard, trying not to make it so damn obvious to him. It wasn't successful. He snaked his hand under her chin and let his fingers travel around her neck, to her collarbones, his lips dangerously close to hers. "Stop." She managed to get out.

"Why?" He asked, his face inches away from hers. He stared at her lips. Leah stared at them, remembering how they felt on her. She caught herself blushing. She cursed herself again. Jacob smirked. "You have feelings for him don't you?"

She didn't respond.

He smirked. "It's all over your face." She caressed her cheeks, she bit her lip, trying to focus, but it was running out. "Leah."

She stared into his eyes and saw those familiar brown eyes that she has come to known. She couldn't help but get lost within them, in a trance that made her forget her thoughts. Jacob's familiar smile came through, not one that threatened death and surrounded by darkness. This smile was light, warm, and friendly.

Her hands touched his hands, she couldn't help but feel tears whelling into her eyes. She felt relief that she had a familiar face again. She shook her head, is this real? Is he really there? Or is this all a trap? "Jake?" She calls his name, hoping that this is really him.

He nods. "Leah, I'm here." He pulls her into an embrace, "Leah, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of this drama. I'm sorry for making you scared at night. I'm sorry for leaving you all of the sudden and not getting in touch with you. I should never have left." He pets her hair softly, breathing in her scent.

She sniffed, "Is it really you?" She asked, looking at his face, touching his cheeks.

He nods, "It's me." He repeats again, caressing her cheeks, "Leah, you have to get away from here."

Her eyes widen, "Jake, we have to get him out of you."

He shakes his head, "Leah, there's nothing you can do." He swallows hard, "It's too strong. Leah, you need to get away, find Cullen and Embry," She shakes her head. "Leah, you have too."

"I don't want to leave you like this."

"We don't have another choice."

"Jacob, I can't, no, you were able to fight him. You can get him out. You have the power to make him leave." She says.

He shakes his head. "No."

"Jacob."

"Leah, please, run."

"No. I'm not leaving you like this."

He growls, "Goddamn it Leah, stop being so stubborn and listen to me for once!"

She doesn't say anything. She just stares into his eyes, those brown eyes that she calls home. Those brown eyes that make her smile when they light up. Those brown eyes that admire her from a far. Those brown eyes that make her heart flutter whenever they make contact with hers.

Jacob grabs her face and does the last thing Leah would think he could ever have done. He crushes his lips with hers, something that they hadn't done in a while. Something that Leah recalled was what started this strange affair, this strange feeling that Leah knew to well and that Jacob was afraid to touch.

He pulls away suddenly, letting out a loud gasp. "Jacob?"

He grabs her wrists. His breathing intensifies all of the sudden. She gasps, realizing what's happening at this moment. She suddenly sees him released her hand and, with his free hand, slashes her chest. She falls back, screaming in pain, as the wound burns all over her.

He stands over her, his eyes golden again, he snarls, "How dare you?" He grabs her neck and lifts her up, she chokes, grabbing his wrists, trying to make him let her go. It was unsuccessful. He shakes her and throws her back to the ground. Leah winces in pain, feeling the wound open more, she gasps, crying louder. He was then on top of her, shifting back into the form that killed all those innocent people and took away her family. "No one to save you now."

Leah gasps, feeling this burning sensation inside of her growing and growing. Her body began to twitch on the floor, making her wince. "Help! Help!" She began to call out, hoping that Edward and the psychic were there.

The monster smirked. It stood over her and let out a screech. She screamed one more time, finally, her call being answered. A large wolf tackled Jacob, bitting into it's reptile like flesh. She heard Jacob screech all around the warehouse. "Embry!" She cried. She saw them struggle, Embry on top of Jacob, Jacob on top of Embry. She heards snaps, bodies hitting against walls and objects. She turned, trying to get up from the ground but feeling her shoulder ache.

She felt two hands over her, she looked up and saw Bella. She sighed in relief, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Bella smiled, "Likewise." She touched Leah's wound, making her wince in pain.

A loud whimper was heard. She saw the monster lift Embry over his head and throw him into car parts. Leah gasped, seeing Embry unconcious on the ground in his human form. The monster snarled, charging over to the wolf. Leah closed her eyes, she couldn't watch this.

Only, he was stopped. The monster was tackled by Edward, sending it flying across the warehouse. Edward stood there, anger in his eyes, waiting for him to return.

The monster stood on it's hind legs, glaring at Edward. It hissed, "Stop interferring."

Edward didn't respond.

The monster snarled, charging again, only having Edward grab it by it's leg and twirling it around, throwing him across the warehouse. It caught itself, on the walls of the warehouse, staring at the vampire with anger. Edward walked over to Embry, shaking the wolf a bit. Embry shook his head, getting up a bit. He shifted again into wolf form, snarling at the monster.

"It's over." Edward announced.

The monster smirked, "The game is never over."

The wolves suddenly emerged, entering the room, all in wolf form. Edward turned, so did Embry and Bella, facing the pack. Paul, Jared, Seth, Sam, and Quil, stood before them, mindless to what they were doing, or what they were about to do. The wolves growled, all assuming attack formations. Edward smirked.

He saw headlights behind the wolves and saw his Volvo, not in it's best conditions, impacting the wolves and entering the warehouse. It squealed to a halt, hitting one of the compartments. The passengers stepped outside, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Tabitha. The vampires stood next to one another, Tabitha makes her way over to Leah, she signals Bella to stand with her family and prepare for a battle. She nods.

The wolves stand again, growling at the vampires, advancing forward. The vampires hissed, waiting for them to make their move. The wolves growled, advancing forward and the Cullens did the same, beginning a battle to protect them from their master.


	19. Chapter 19

**AQUA543: Please don't freak out with the name of the chapter lol Trust me. Also lol to answer some questions asked, were Jacob and Leah ever together before he left. No, they weren't. You have to trust me lol. Everything is going to be fine, well, then again, I don't even know lol. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Sacrifice<strong>

Tabitha grabbed Leah. She let out a scream, "Leah, c'mon!"

She nodded, Leah felt faint raising up from the ground and running next to Tabitha. She had to hang on for her sake, the Cullens, the packs, and for Jacob. Tabitha lead her back into Edward's Volvo, placing her in the passenger side. The Volvo still had the open hole on the roof over the passenger seat. Leah saw dents on the car from the hood all the way to the broken windshield and some slashed tires in the back. She saw Billy who was still in the back seat confused and stunned.

"What happened?" His voice filled with concern as he saw Leah's wound. He gasped, "Leah, are you alright?" She nodded. Tabitha rolled her eyes. She placed her fingertip on the wound only having Leah let out a sharp low cry.

Tabitha checked Leah's wound, her face grim, "This isn't good."

Billy leaned forward, touching Leah's hand. She looked over to him and tried to force a smile. She winced when Tabitha touched one of the wounds again, "Will she be alright?"

Tabitha looked in the backseat at Cecilia, she swallowed hard, waiting. "She hasn't predicted yet." She breathes out, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Leah let's out a cry but tries to keep it down. "Leah, we don't need his attention right now. I think we should leave."

Leah eyed Tabitha and shook her head, "No."

"Leah do you see your condition. You're not a werewolf anymore, you can die just like the humans."

"I don't care," She screamed, causing Tabitha to silence, "I don't care." She said softer, holding in what appeared to be tears of frustration. She saw Jacob come out, he spoke to her, he held her, he _kissed _her. She knows that he can come out again, he needs to try. She shakes her head, looking back at Billy, "I'm going to save him."

Tabitha scoffed, "Leah, you're..."

"Don't," She held up her hand, refusing to hear her words. "Where is the mirror?"

"Edward has it."

Leah faces her. "Where is the item?"

Tabitha stared at her, she wasn't sure about whatever Leah was thinking, but it was better than nothing. Cecilia hasn't predicted what would take place in the next ten or maybe even the next hour. She heard the wolves snarling, crashing into things.

She turned seeing the scene before her. She saw the Cullens pushing the wolves back, throwing them across the room, even outside, to somehow subdue them before they decide to charge back.

Emmett wrestled Paul down to the ground, wrapping his arm around the wolf's muzzle, keeping it away from his neck. The wolf, dug it's claws into the vampire's stoned skin, but this didn't affect Emmett at all. He then saw Seth charging towards him at top speed, Emmett threw Paul sharply to the right, caught Seth by it's advanced forward, not phased or feeling pain at all. Emmett shook the wolf, flipping Seth over, making him roll on the ground. Paul rose from the ground again, advancing to the vampire.

Jasper faced Jared who was quick on his feet for being so heavy. Jasper was able to slam the wolf into the ground, throw him into the air, even make him fly out of the building, but he keeps on coming back stronger and stronger, not showing any sign of exhaustion, just persistance. Jasper growled out of annoyance, he ran forward, grabbing the wolf by it's neck, crashing it into the ground. He then left some distance, hoping that finally Jared would stay down. He didn't.

Bella ran across the warehouse with the two recent additions to the slave train behind her. She has been able to throw them around, into eachother, into some of the cars but they just don't stop. It's almost as if they can't even feel the pain that is being thrown on them. They just keep on going, keep on attacking, keep on getting up non stop. She turned abruptly, pushing Sam into the wall and grabbing Quil throwing him across the warehouse, smashing just feet away from Edward's Volvo. Bella ran to the car and saw Leah, she gasped at the smell of her blood, it smelled of human.

"Are you ok?"

Leah nodded.

Tabitha shook her head, "She's far from alright. I need to get her out of here."

"No! Don't do that to me, I know what to do." Leah pleaded, she looked from Tabitha to Bella, "Please, I'll be fine."

Tabitha grew frustrated. She turned to Bella, grabbing her wrist, "Listen, it's your call." Tabitha told Bella in a stern voice, "I listen to Edward and your his wife so I need to know what you think we should do. Cecilia isn't telling me anything so I need you to tell me what to do." Her voice was also filled with stress at the last sentance. She's never had to wait for Cecilia to answer this long and was growing anxious about this waiting. She hated waiting, as much as right now with so much violence around her.

Bella wasn't sure to give Leah her blessing. She glanced at her chest and saw the wounds that pierced her copper skin, blooding her shirt. She saw it dripping from the shirt to Leah's jeans and onto the car seat. Bella was about to say no but she felt that she had to say yes. Leah wouldn't do anything if she had no idea what in the world she was doing.

"Leah, please think about what Jacob would want," Billy's voice entered the conversation. Leah looked at Billy through the corner of her eye, she wasn't sure how to respond. "Jacob isn't stable right now and I'm positive that he wouldn't want you right here in your condition. You're injured and I know that Jacob wouldn't want you to die, please listen to whatever the psychic and Bella have to say." He said to her calmly, hoping that she would hear him out.

Leah gritted her teeth, holding her chest close to her. She knew what to do, why won't anyone else notice that? "I know what I'm doing. I'm not crazy."

Bella sighed, "Leah,"

She shook her head. "Please, I know what I'm doing. Just trust me," She looked up at Bella and to Bella's surprise they were filled with tears.

"I don't know." Bella replied in defeat. She looked down at the psychic who was glaring at her, "Let her do what she wants." She defended Leah.

Tabitha stared at Bella and then turned to Cecilia. Her eyes grew wide, "What?" She asked the doll, waiting for it to answer. Bella stood there concerned by this behavior, was she alright? Tabitha eyes were filled with glee all of the sudden, looking back at Bella with a smile.

Bella turned to the psychic, "What is it?"

Tabitha's eyes went back to Leah. She grabbed her arms all of the sudden. Leah let out a shout, "What are you doing!" She resisted Tabitha's sudden behavior.

"Let me see," She whispered to herself. She was finally able to remove Leah's arm her chest, only to have Leah place her hand over the wound. Tabitha let out a frustrated sigh and moved Leah's hand from the wound, ripping her shirt open. Leah gasped, looking down at the wound but was astound by the sight of it. Bella and Billy were speechless by the sight of what was taking place infront of them. The scars inflicted on her by Jacob were healing slowly.

Tabitha breathed, "You still have some of it in you."

Leah appeared confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Leah," Bella swallowed, "I think you still have your healing abilities."

"You're damn right she still does." Tabitha smiled, "This is great."

Leah couldn't help but smile too. She felt relieved, maybe she isn't as hopeless as she thought she was.

Bella turned her head back and saw Quil running over towards her. Bella took her defensive stance, grabbing the wolf in a chokehold, throwing him down on the ground subdued. The wolf fought back, snapping it's teeth at the psychic all of the sudden. Tabitha jumped, Leah grabbed her throwing her inside the car and closing the door. Tabitha sat in the driver's seat and started the car, driving away from here.

Leah held onto the handle on the roof of the car at Tabitha's sudden turns through the warehouse dodging the cars. Leah rolled down the car window looking out seeing the Cullens fighting the wolves still. She swallowed hard at the sudden action that came into her head. She heard Tabitha yell her name and Billy shout for her to get back into the car but it was too late. Leah jumped out and was rolling on the floor, putting her arms up to protect her face. When she came to a stop, she was on her knees, analyzing her enivornment. She swallowed hard, hanging onto the paper that Tabitha had given to her before Bella arrived. She rised from the ground, standing on her two feet, looking up, making eye contact with the monster.

The monster was still on the roof, watching it's army attacking the vampires. A smile was on it's face. Edward growled, it heard this, turning it's head back to the vampire and the remaining wolf. Edward glared at him, he was tired of waiting for it's next move. He wanted to attack him already but he knew that was not the smartest move he could do. Time was running out, he had to get this monster out of Jacob before the sun rose. "I'm waiting," He murmured quietly, even though he knew it heard it.

Embry stood next to Edward in offensive mode. The monster stared at the wolf, shaking Embry inside till his very core with fear. Embry has heard the stories of the monster with yellow eyes but he never fell for them since he was an obedient young boy, yet, it still made him frighten that this demon truly does exist. He couldn't help but wonder, what else was real?

The monster then saw Leah. She was running, clenching her chest, breathing hard. It noticed her chest filled with blood, dripping down to her jeans, ripped in the middle, revealing her chest and abdomen. The monster growled, it's eyes filled with desire, yet also concern. Edward noticed this and couldn't help but wonder just how deep does this monster have Jacob subdued.

The monster turned it's attention back at the vampire and let out a screech, launching itself from the roof to the vampire. Edward noticed this and dodged it in time. Jacob landed on the ground, with cracks underneath it. Jacob rose and charged at the vampire, but Embry attacked his hind legs. The monster struggled to break free, it turned it's body, able to grab Embry's shoulders, piercing it's claws into the wolf's fur, sinking deep into him.

The wolf let out a cry, releasing Jacob from it's grip. Jacob wrapped his body around the wolves, grabbing the wolf by the muzzle, causing him to fall on the ground. Jacob stood over the wolf, snarling at it's prey with a smile.

Edward tackled Jacob, crashing into a compartment with Jacob infront of the vampire. He let out a strange noise as he tried to escape from the vampire's grasp but he wasn't able to. Jacob was pinned against the compartment, screeching. Edward kept Jacob's face against the compartment, his arms wrapped around Jacob's arms. He saw the monster shift back into Jacob's human form, grunting.

"Release me," He growled, trying to escape.

Edward grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the compartment again. "Not so fun is it," He said through his teeth, "Being the prey." He released Jacob letting him go as he backed away from the wolf. Jacob snarled walking back, wiping some blood out of his mouth.

His eyes were still the golden yellow from before, meaning that the monster was still very much in control. "Who said I was the prey?" He smirked, snarling at the cold blooded creature infront of him. He cracked his neck and shoulders, "I'm waiting to see what you have that makes you such an amazing hunter." Jacob taunted, sprinting head first into the vampire.

He saw this coming, grabbing Jacob on his shoulders, stopping the wolf in his tracks, swinging his fist into the wolf's jaw. Jacob let out a laugh going back, his hand going to his jaw. He smiled while he caressed it, "Is that it?" He smirked, "I've seen better, c'mon, I want to see what makes you so feared. All I'm seeing is just talk, I want to see you give me your all!" He shouted, charging at Edward again, this time catching the vampire off guard and slamming him into one of the vintage cars that laid around.

He pushed Edward off of him and began to punch him on his face, his stomach, his chest, making his way to the vampire's limbs. Edward realized this and stopped the wolf from touching his arms by catching himself, pushing himself off from his legs, and headbutting into Jacob's chest.

The wolf stepped back again. Coughing, trying to breathe. He growled.

"Stupid Bloodsucking bastard!" He screamed.

Edward stood there. He saw Jacob's eyes return to back to their normal state. He breathed out, "Jacob?"

He saw Jacob begin to struggle with himself. He saw him twitch, his head turning slightly. He opened his eyes again, filled with hatred again as the golden eyes returned. Jacob snarled, charging again after the vampire. Edward took off through the warehouse with Jacob behind him.

He saw from a glance behind that he was in wolf form, picking up the speed quickly. Edward shook his head, turning to face the coming threat that is charging towards him. Jacob shifted again into human form, slamming into the living stone, pushing both of them into countless objects such as cars, compartments, and other forms of debris within the building. Edward put all his strength into his legs, stopping from Jacob to continue on. Jacob slugged him, only to have Edward return the same action on his face, and in his stomach.

He heard him gasp, pushing his fist more and more into his stomach. He felt as though his fist almost went inside, so he pushed the wolf back roughly, standing his ground. Jacob stepped back, coughing, his hands on his knees. He let out another laugh.

"There is nothing humourus about this." Edward snarled, his anger building with this nonsense. He wasn't expecting these reactions from him at all. Why was he laughing so damn much when he knew that he was in pain?

He glanced up slowly, this time surprising Edward by quickly disappearing. Edward gasped and stood where he was, listening for Jacob to make a sudden sound. He stopped breathing and waited, all he heard were the noises of his brothers and the other wolves. He turned slightly and saw Jacob behind him with a smile on his face. Before Edward could react Jacob grabbed him by the throat and had his other hand on the back of his head.

"Don't move," He told him with a smile, he pulled Edward close to him. "If you do, it's all over for you."

Embry had regain conciousness, still on the ground, looking at the image infront of him. He saw Edward standing there with Jacob's hands around his neck and the back of his head, a large smile on his face. Embry shifted into human form, backing away slowly, hoping not to be seen.

"Tell me," Jacob breaks the silence between them, "How does a vampire like you and the rest of your family, survived for so long without going on a killing spree?" He asked, amused, "Because if I were in your shoes good sir, I would be tearing this entire town up." He replied honestly.

Edward stood there, staring deep into Jacob's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

Edward still didn't answer. "Nothing."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You haven't answered my question," He points out, "Want to answer it?"

Edward replies, "No."

"Why is that?"

Edward doesn't answer.

Jacob's brows rise, he nods, "How about this," Jacob slams Edward into the ground, his hand still around the vampires neck, "You answer my question right now in a polite manner and act like the gentlemen that we both are," He turns the vampire face up, his hand still around his neck, "Or I will tell my slaves to kill your brothers," At the mention of his brothers, Edward heard the wolves shift, his brothers struggling. He turned his head and saw Paul and Sam in human form, holding onto both Emmett and Jasper, while the two other wolves stalking their way to the vampires. "And your significant other."

He faced Jacob, he shook his head. "Don't you dare."

"Oh," He lets out a small laugh, "I will, don't test me, because you know what I am capable off," His head turns to the right. Edward follows and sees Bella on her knees with Alice holding her head in her hands, waiting for Jacob's command to twist her neck. He saw his brothers on their knees as well in the same position as his wife, both of them with serious faces, trying to fear this moment.

"No, leave them be!" He struggled under his grip, grabbing Jacob's wrist.

Jacob grabbed Edward's face, bringing it close to his. He smiled, "Admit it vamp, you can't fight this any longer. Tonight is just the beginning of what will soon be the rest of the days to come." He roes from the ground, making Edward get on his knees as well.

"Why are you doing this?"

He saw anger build in his eyes, "That is such a stupid question," He breathed, the smile gone from his face, "I am doing this because this is what I was created to do. I was born through the sins of a poisonous man who did what he did in his lifetime," A smile emerged through his face again, "To tear lives apart."

Edward swallowed hard, "You can take my life instead, just not theirs." He pleaded with him.

Jacob laughed, "Oh, no, no, no, see, I can't do that," He leaned in, whispering in Edward's ear, "It would be just as fun."

Edward closed his eyes in defeat. He turned to Bella and his brothers and saw their eyes filled with sadness. This was it for them, they would not live past this moment if a miracle didn't occur at the moment. Jacob grabbed Edward's head, victory flashing across his face at this moment before him. Edward swallowed hard, closing his eyes again, waiting for Jacob to just finish this and feel satisfied. He has failed his wife, his family, his youngest daughter. Renesmee, he couldn't help but think the news that she was left orphaned by this demon infront of him. How will she react?

Just as Jacob was ready to turn, he releases Edward and shouts. Edward looks up all of the sudden, backing away seeing his body twitch infront of him. Behind Jacob be saw a small figure, against his body and gasps. He saw Leah behind the werewolf, her hands on his strong back with the paper that Tabitha had given her just moments before jumping out of Edward's Volvo.

"Edward!" He turned, he saw Bella running to him, embracing him. He held her tightly, he saw Embry, over Alice as she remained motionless, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. His brothers soon joined him as well, free from the wolves grasp who stood there motionless, just like Alice.

Jacob snarled, "No!" He pushed himself away from Leah's touch, grabbed her and threw her down.

Leah sat up, looking at Jacob snarling, turning his body towards her. She gasped at the sight of the monster infront of her. Half of it's face was shown, it's green scales and yellow eye and the other half was Jacob's copper skin and brown eye. His face was contorted with pain and anger at the same time as he took a few steps to her. "You wretching female!" He snarled at her, towering over her. She backed away quickly, getting on her feet, backing away, "How dare you!"

He pushed her to the ground again, slapping her across the face. Leah winced in pain, she didn't look up at him, her hair covering her face, "Don't have enough power now, don't you?" He yelled at her, waiting for her to respond. Leah looked through her hair, seeing Edward standing there, taking a few steps forward, reaching for something in this pockets. Leah looked up and saw Jacob was now in her face, "What are you going to do now?"

He grabbed her face, "What are you going to do now!" He snarled at her.

Leah didn't answer.

He growled, he threw her on the ground. "You haven't won just yet," He spoke to the Cullens.

Embry backed off of Alice, growling as she rose from the ground, making her way to the Cullens, leading Embry that way as well. He saw saw that the other wolves had returned to their human state, making their ways to the Cullens as well. Embry barked, grabbing the attention of Bella and Edward's brothers. They ran next to the wolf, standing their ground from the perilous force infront of them.

Edward stared at Jacob's new face that was taking place before him. Tabitha told him that the paper should have trapped the monster inside of it. Why wasn't it doing this now? He looked back at Leah and saw that there was a small piece of paper in her hand. From pushing her off, it must've broken the rest of the trap.

"Jacob," Edward referred to cautiously, taking out the small mirror Tabitha had given him, slowly out of his pocket, "You have to wake up now. This thing doesn't have control of you. You can break free from it."

He growled, "Don't tell me what to do."

Edward blinked hard, trying to decipher what he had just heard. He heard Jacob's voice combined with a demonic one, proving that the trap was working. He noticed Leah getting up slowly onto her knees. Edward threw the mirror, letting it roll on the floor to Leah. Jacob followed this small object that was now in Leah's possession as she was now on her feet with both the paper in one hand and the mirror in the other.

Jacob smirked, "What are you going to do female?" He asked advancing forward. He snarled, jumping ontop of Leah, making her fall to the ground with Jacob on top of her. Leah whimpered as Jacob wrapped his hand around her neck. "This is a familiar scene, isn't it?" He asked her, with a smile. Leah motioned her hand for Jacob's chest, only to have him grab her wrist, shaking his head. He twisted her wrist violently, a sickening snap heard across the room and Leah's gasp as she screamed at the pain.

Edward advanced forward, grabbing Jacob's arms, pulling him back. "Let her go!" He said through his teeth, pushing the wolf off of Leah's body. Jacob elbowed the vampire, tightening his grip on Leah's wrist, making the pain worse and making it rise to her arm.

Leah stared into Jacob's eyes as she bit her bottom lip. She lifted her other hand and put it infront of Jacob. His face went neutral as he stared into the image infront of him. He grew limp as his eyes grew mesmerized by his own image. Edward held him pulling him up onto his knees. Leah sat up, her face serious, as she shook her head.

She tried to lift her other hand to finish this madness. To end it, she breathed hard and placed the paper on his chest, over his heart. Jacob gasps, looking from the mirror to Leah, into her eyes, shaking his head. His eyes glowed bright, just like the wolves and Alice's did. His body twitched again, his muscles spasming as suddenly the paper on his chest and on his back grew black then fell off his body, burning before it even touched the ground.

Jacob's eyes were now white as his body made contact with the ground. Leah gasped as she touched Jacob with her good hand, shaking his body, calling out his name. She looked up and saw the wolves and Alice's eyes turn white then with the loud impact of their bodies dropping to the ground with their groans. Jasper ran to his wife, catching her before she could make contact with the ground, her eyes white as well. He called out her name softly, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

He saw her eyes close then open, showing him the eyes he missed for so long seeing. He smiled. She looked up at him, smiling back, kissing his cheek as he embraced her harder. "Welcome back." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "It's good to be back."

Bella smiled at the sight. She saw the pack begin to rise from the ground, groaning, grabbing their heads and looking around their surroundings obviously confused. Jared stood up, wobbling slightly and suddenly turning around in circles, his hand on his head. "This isn't my room?" He muttered, seeing the rest of his pack on the ground. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Paul looked up, a smile emerging. He got up, tackling Jared with a huge hug, "Bro, it's good to see you!" He shouted.

Jared pulled away from Paul's embrace with a look of confusion, "Can someone please explain to me what are we doing here?" He then turned to the Cullens and saw them staring at them with smiles on their faces, "What are you smiling at?"

Seth got up, helping Quil and Sam as well. He looked down at his body, noticing that the scar was gone from his skin. He looked up at Bella and grinned, "I'm guessing that it's done?"

She nodded, her face relieved, "All done."

Jared stared at Seth. "What's done?"

"The trance that you were all under," Tabitha replied, stepping out of the car wheeling Billy in his wheelchair, "Thanks to the wonderful Leah Clearwater for exorcising the evil from your Alpha, Jacob Black." She announced with a smile on her face, holding Cecilia.

Jared, Paul, and Seth all stared down at the young girl with the doll in confusion. "Excuse me, who the hell are you?" Paul asked.

Jared nodded, "Can someone please, tell me why am I not in my bed and being eaten by the evil yellow eyed monster?" He asked again, this time shouting.

Sam chuckled.

Quil couldn't help but hide his laughter. Embry shifted back into human form, cracking his stiff muscles and the soreness he was feeling now. Quil patted Embry on the back and smiled, "Nice job." He said sarcastically, wrapping his arm around Embry's shoulder, "So how did it feel taking on the entire pack single handedly?"

Embry sighed, "Not fun at all."

Paul looked between the two of them and smiled, "Damn, Embry, how did it feel being the last werewolf?"

Embry growled, "I honestly thought you guys were going to kill us for a second there."

Jared looked puzzled. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!"

Tabitha sighed. "We will explain it to you," She said reassuringly, trying to calm down the antsy wolf.

Leah shook Jacob's body one more time, calling his name softly. She winced at the intense pain on her arm, "Crap," She breathed out, holding it in.

Edward was next to her examining her wrist, "We can get a cast on it on the way home. It's not permanent, we can help you."

She nodded. She called Jacob's name one last time before he lifted his head from the ground. He moaned, looking around, his eyes landing on Leah. He looked up, staring into her eyes, revealing his original eye color and the one that she knew so well.

"Jake."

"L-Leah?" He struggled saying her name, "I don't feel so good." He confessed, looking between her, her hand, Edward, her hand, and back at her again. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "It' wasn't your fault."

"Don't say that," He looked up at her, seeing the large bruise on her face where he slapped her. He felt shame, he felt anger towards himself for being subcummbed by a force that control him this long attacking his pack but also the girl that he doesn't even know what to call her or put her in a category. A lover, a crush, a friend? No, he wanted more than that.

"Jake?" She heard him call his name. He felt the room begin to spin with the constant blame on himself. He heard Leah call his name again this time a bit frantic. He breathed again, blacking out from the exhaustion that took over him from the lack of sleep and blaming.

_This is all my fault, _Were his last thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AQUA543: My prayers go out to the people who lost their lives on July 20, 2012 at the hands of the shooter who were innocently waiting to watch the conclusion of the Batman trilogy. You're in my thoughts you guys. <strong>

**And I hoped that you all enjoyed the chapter, please spread the word about this story, it makes me so happy to see countless people reviewing and letting me know that I've done a good job keeping this story up. Thanks. **

**Lots of love. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Wake Up.**

Jacob screams when he sits up from his bed, drenched in sweat, holding his head in his hands, panting like he just ran a marathon. His eyes are wide open, in shock, seeing the yellow eyes of the demon who takes naughty little children away for his own amusement. This time, the monster just chased Jacob in the dark and did away with him however it pleased.

He slows his breathing down, looks around and notices that this isn't his bedroom. He puts his hands back down on the bed and feels someone next to him. He turns and sees a female's body, soundly asleep on her side.

Jacob smiles, he lies back down and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling himself closer to her. She snores lightly, tucked under the sheets with her hand under her pillow unaware of anything going around her. Jacob strokes Leah's cheek and closes his eyes.

_Clank._

Jacob opens his eyes and looks over to Leah's bedroom door. He heard a noise from downstairs and couldn't make out what made that sound. He sniffed the air but didn't find anyone's scent that didn't belong here in this house. He only smelled his, Leah's, and Seth's, who was sleeping in the bedroom next door. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again.

_Clank. Clank._

He ignored the noise this time. Concentrating on Leah's breathing and Seth's obnoxious snoring that could make the house tremble if it wanted too. Jacob sighed not hearing anything for some time and began to relax.

_THUD!_

Jacob sat up, startled. His heart was racing like he ran a marathon. He kept hearing more noise downstairs and Jacob wondered if the house had a robber inside ransacking the entire place. He got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He stood there for a minute with the sound of the noise intensifying. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly as the noise kept on getting louder and louder.

He put his ear on the door, listening in on anything. Footsteps, maybe, no he heard things being knocked down. He heard plates being broken and something breathing. His eyes widened when heard it. It didn't sound human, it sounded for a mutant animal.

He opened the door quickly and stood there with his mouth open, looking around hoping that this wasn't true or if he was dream. Was he dream?. Was he in Leah's room or downstairs in the living room with her and the noise was coming from outside? He looked behind him, gasping to see that it was just woods. He looked around just seeing darkness and large trees that towered over him.

"Leah!" His voice echoed across the woods, disturbing the birds that flew overhead, crows.

"Seth!" He called out for her little brother.

No one answered.

Jacob's breathing began to go in a rapid pace. He didn't like being out in the woods alone like this, even in his wolf form. He's had nightmares like this, he's seen horror movies that look like this, he's read stories like this.

He looked down and he was wearing other clothes than the one he had on in Leah's room. He looked down and he had shoes on too. He saw his own breathe, turning slowly and saw his car there on the road with it's headlights on and door open. He sighed a breath of relief, he walked up the hill at ease and saw the blood of the deer on the hood.

He stopped, realizing where he was and what was going on.

"Oh no," He murmured to himself, he ran up the hill as fast as he could, got to his car door and went in but something grabbed and threw him back into the woods. He looked up and his eye grew wide when he saw it crouched on the hood of his car. Hissing as it slowly touched the road and jumped up into the trees. Jacob got up quickly, hearing growling, something jumping from branch to branch, looking down at the shifter. Jacob gritted his teeth, fear taking over him, along with adrenaline.

_Snap!_

Jacob took off running in a random direction. He looked back at him and just saw black following him. He increased his speed, not able to change because of his fear taking over his instincts. He would fall but get back up quickly, to get away, far away from whatever could be behind him. He looked in front of him and saw himself running towards him.

Jacob stopped and moved out his doubleganger's way. His copy screamed, telling someone to leave me alone and get away from me, but to who? Jacob turned face forward and saw the demon there, stabbing Jacob in the chest. He gasped, grabbing its wrist. He couldn't breathe all of a sudden. He looked into its yellow eyes, trying to see what it was thinking.

Nothing. Just a big smile on its face.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and saw bright lights. He shield his eyes quickly, trying to make out the area around him. He called out for his pack, Bella, his father, Leah, even Edward, hoping for someone to answer him.<p>

"Leah?"

No answer.

"Bella?"

No answer.

"Guys?" He called.

No answer.

He looked down on the floor and felt a heavy pang around his head, a fog all over his mind. His eye sight was starting to return back to normal and everything wasn't as bad as it has been for the past two weeks being under that thing. He rubbed his eyes, covering them from the blinding light over him. He moved the light out of sight and to his right, shining over the floor next to him.

"Jesus," He muttered to himself.

He groaned as he sat up, flinching from the pain that he felt all over his back, chest, even his neck. He rolled his neck, hearing the bones crack as he did this, his muscles coming alive after being out for who knows for how long. His hands were on a cold table what he thinks is an examination table. He remembered being on one of these after being bitten by a vampire so many years ago with Carlisle treating him with the cracking and breaking of bones.

He shuddered when he remembered this. The memories pulled in of that moment in the same room, the same dark lit room with all the medical equipment around. Needles, saws, and several other things that surgeons have in their hands. The same freezing temperature that gave him goosebumps and fears.

He remembered this temperature on that long drive back home from California. He remembered the dark road after he hit the deer with his car and the loud noise that rang throughout the forest. He remembered looking all around him as his car speed trying to get home to his dad, his pack, and the person he left to find out what these feelings meant.

He heard the crows over him, the growls all around him, the yellow eyes that were in front of him. He braked, skidding on the road, running out of his car to get away from the advancing monster. He ran into the woods, looking back to see it behind him, the yellow, demonic eyes behind him, filled with what appeared of glee.

Jacob couldn't run forever, proving his fate that lead up to that moment. That moment that he remembered, actually, all of those moments. He closed his eyes and cursed himself silently as he remembered.

He saw their faces. He saw before they were dead and how he took their lives. He heard their screams with his own ears, he saw him take their lives by taking their souls, dropping their bodies down to the ground, able to take their appearance. How it forced his lips to smile feeling satisfaction of not only their pain, but his.

He called out for someone, anyone, to know that he wasn't alone, or exiled for that matter by his friends. No one answered head went into his hands as he sat there, feeling weak and insignificant. He was no hero in this story, no, the only thing that he was, was the pawn for a villain who took over.

"You're a real idiot," He spoke softly.

"Who is?"

He looked up and saw her standing there at the edge of the steps. She wore a white T-shirt and jeans, her hair loose, touching her shoulders now. Jacob remembered her from that night who knows how long ago was that but he saw her crying, her begging him, pleading, something he never saw Leah do. He told her to run, to keep safe, but she didn't want to. Not to leave him alone. Not like that.

"Leah."

She smiled, his heart began to beat quickly when he saw her face lit up like that. He's never had that effect on girls, only Bella, but that's another story in itself. She took a few steps over to him, "How long have you been up?"

He blinked a few times, "A few seconds, minutes," She ran her hand on the examination table. "I'm not sure."

She lifted herself up and sat next to him. "You feeling ok?"

Jacob didn't answer.

"Jake?"

Jacob looked down at her hand. It was rest on his and he couldn't help but let himself think about all the stolen kisses that they shared. All the hugs that they've embraced. All the times that they laughed for no clear reason. The time when his fingers intertwined with hers as he heard her sighs and everything that let him know that this was something else.

"Jacob?"

He couldn't help but laugh. He took her hand and wrapped them around his, "You're not scared of me?"

"Scared?" She giggled, "Of you?"

He shrugged his shoulders then nodded.

"Jacob, why would I be scared of you?"

_A lot of reasons._

"Jake," She held her grip tight, "That wasn't your fault."

_Yes it was._

_"Jacob,"_

_He gasped. Tabitha stepped down from her chair and walked over to the werewolf with a smile. "Come in," She grabs his hand and leads him into her office to the chair in front of her desk. She sits, grabs Cecilia and places her on her lap and smiles. "Tell me why are you here to come and visit me?"_

_The image plays again in his mind. _

_His touch. Her's, her laughter and his joint. _

_She steps out, and he is alone with her doll on the chair. He looked around the office and heard someone call him softly. He looked behind him and only saw paintings and nothing more. He scoffed and turned his attention back to the doll. _

_"Hello there." He smirked, waving at the inanimate object. _

_She did nothing in return. _

_He shook his head. "Crazy," He muttered under his breath. _

_He heard the voice call his name again and he turned back again. This time he stood up, walking over to the portraits. He examined all of them closely, taking them in. He looks back at the door and then back at the doll. _

_"I won't tell if you won't."_

_The doll didn't answer. _

_He brushed his fingers lightly on the portrait that called him. He touched the frames and for some reason, he took the portrait from the wall and saw a vault. He furrowed his brow, what's this?_

"Leah, what different does it make?"

"Jacob, you're not a killer."

He shakes his head. "It was on my hands."

"But you didn't kill them intentionally." Her free hand lightly grazed over his.

"Leah,"

She scoot and was closer to him. "Jacob, it wasn't your fault. Please, you made a mistake, it wasn't your choice," She cupped his face in her hand. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile, "I am forgiving for you. Can you at least accept it?"

He nodded his head. His fingers went to her wrist and lightly kissed the palm of her hand. He saw the bandage there and pulled away slowly. His fingers lightly grazed over the gauze, he shook his head when he remembered that night when Leah was brave enough to take the demon out of his body. He brought her wrist to his lips and softly planted a kiss on it, closing his eyes, hoping that it won't hurt her.

He hears her breathe in softly. He smiles, "Sorry."

She giggles, "It's fine." She kisses his forehead, triggering another memory from the night that they shared. "Jacob, there's just something that I need to talk to you about."

"How did it feel like?"

"Oh," He sat up straight, looking at Leah. He breathed deeply and tried to muster up the words on the feeling. "It was scary seeing it there," He remembered running in the woods, the monster behind him screeching, jumping on the trees to catch up to the wolf faster. Jacob couldn't phase for some reason, he wasn't sure if it was because fear struck him down to his very core or the hope he felt his pack will be there to protect him any second now.

"That thing was fast, really fast. It got me in the woods, jumped on me, making me fall to the ground," He sighed as kept tapping his thigh, "It smelled me," He remembered its face sniffing his neck, shoulders, back, even his hair, "And then it bit me."

"Bit you?"

He nods.

"Where?"

"My neck," He points behind him. Her eyes follow and sees the light scar on his skin.

"Then it flipped me over and..." He shuddered at the thought that came into his head. He swallowed the large lump in his throat, trying to continue to tell his side of the story, but he couldn't. "And that was that." He finished.

Leah nods, "Hey," She puts her hand on his forearm, "It's over, everything is ok." She forces a small smile and gets off of the table. "Come, they're all waiting for you."

"They?"

She nods, a small smile on her face, "Yes they."

"Leah I don't think I can-"

Leah looks around Carlisle's room, awkwardly. This wasn't really the scenario that was going on in her mind when she thought of how it was going to go down. Jacob would wake up all happy and glad to be free, running upstairs to join his pack in his return. Not this? Jacob taking responsibility for a monster that took advantage of him, made him do things that he didn't want too, and basically almost killed the entire pack.

Then again, that was what happened. "Jake, why did you steal?"

Jacob's face fell. He looked around the room, thinking of a good excuse to come up for this moment. He looks back at Leah and gives her an innocent, I-can-explain smile, hoping it will throw her off. It doesn't. "Jacob?"

"Look, there was a voice that was calling me and...I got curious about what it was...and..." He cocked his head both sides and shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head while looking up at her with his eyes, showing he didn't have a good enough answer.

"Let me get this straight," She sits on the first step of the stairway, "You decided to listen to a voice that was calling you to open Tabitha's vault-"

"Whose-"

She holds up her hand, her eye brow raised, "The fortune-teller," He nods back, sheepishly smiling at her, "Anyway, you listen to a voice. It tells you to open her vault. Take whatever was inside the vault. Then lead the entire town in peril and yourself a puppet to this things entertainment."

He cocked his head again and nodded, "Pretty much."

"Jake, don't you watch the movies, you don't listen to disembodied voices that tell you to take something. Bad things happen!" She exclaims.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Or this town is just a melting pot of monsters," He mutters under his breath, "Could be that too."

She smirks, strolling back to Jacob, takes his hands in hers and holds them in front of him. Her smile disappears when she measures their hands, Jacob obviously larger than hers. She looks back at the stairs, back at Jacob, down at their hands. "Jake, is there something else you want to talk about?" She asked with all sincerity in her tone. She took her place next to him and waited patiently for him to answer back.

"Leah," He doesn't know where to start. "I just...I hope that...ugh, I don't know how to even say this..." He laughs a bit, something Leah hasn't heard in weeks. "I just, want you to know that..." He starts blushing, fiddling with his hands, "I don't know, I'm just lost."

"Not the first time I've heard you say those words." She smirks.

He growls. "You liked it. Admit it."

She scoffs, "Admitting what? That I, Leah Clearwater, de flowered the oh so tough, Jacob Black?" She grins and shakes her head, "That was an interesting night, I'm not going to lie. I remember you repeating constantly after-"

"Leah, let's not get into that..." He raised his hands, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Oh but why? I thought this is what boys liked to talk about?" She replies playfully, "Well then again, after you didn't really say much."

"Neither did you." He frowned, not liking where this conversation is going.

She looked back at him, "I did talk. You just weren't making an effort to talk at all." She sighed, "So I decided to give up and follow the alpha." She laughed a bit, "See what I did there? Follow the alpha? Oh Black, stop acting like such a sourpuss and smile."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know, you'll be getting frown lines sooner if you keep frowning so hard like that Mr."

He shook his head. "No I'm not."

She nodded.

"Wait, I think you have some already." She starts poking his face lightly then pinches his cheeks. He pulls away but Leah then wraps her arms around his shoulders, continuing to pinch his cheeks. Jacob couldn't help but smile as she kept on doing this. "Leah, quit it!"

"Such a grouch." She puts a sour face on, making Jacob laugh for a second, "There's that beautiful smile," She whispers, putting her hand on his cheek. His smile fades into a hard line when Leah leaves her hand there. He stares at her for a while.

She pulls her hand away suddenly. "Sorry." She murmurs under her breath.

He shakes his head, "Don't be," He takes her hand and puts it back on his cheek, "I like it when you did that."

"Jacob, is there something else you want to talk about? Anything? At all?"

He doesn't respond quickly but shakes his head, "Not now, at least," He smiles, bring his face close to hers, planting his lips on hers. She kisses him back softly, a small smile playing on her lips. This was one thing that Jacob knew how to do and it brought her goosebumps just how good he made her feel sometimes.

He pulls back, kissing her cheek softly. "We're definately talking about this."

She smiles, "Yes, we are. Let's go upstairs already, mind reader thinks we're having our own little party down here."

Jacob sighs, "Alright, alright. Let's go."

**End.**


	21. Authors Note

**Author's Note.**

**So, I have to say that Slave was just an amazing story to write that I've decided to continued it. :). Seriously guys, you don't understand how much this story has come to life that it has to continue. I've thought of so many ideas for a sequel and I just want to let everyone know who followed this story and reviewed it that this is the synopsis of the sequel called Imprisonment.**

**Six months after the murderous deaths of countless townspeople, Forks has a new mayor that seems to be the ideal leader: Loyal, intelligent, good looking, and very kind, Christian man. What happens if his beliefs goes a bit deeper into the supernatural and is able to link the deaths with something involving vampires and werewolves, threatening the lives of the Cullens and Quileute clans. **

**Let me know but this story is happening and the prologue will be up soon! **

**:) **


End file.
